Night Guardian
by Sakura Lisel
Summary: -HP!YYH xover- Unknown to the magical world, the night Voldemort attacked the Potters and their daughter, Melody Rose Potter died with her parents that night. What happens when her abandoned body is taken over by the spirit of a former demon bat thief? -Independent!Powerful!Grey!Kuronue!FEMALE Harry!Kurama pairing-
1. Prologue: Death and Rebirth

_**Disclaimers:**_ As much as I may _want_ to claim ownership of these two productions, I can't because both _**Harry Potter**_ and _**Yu Yu Hakusho**_ belong to a whole lot of different companies that I can't remember the names of at the moment. Any characters that appear in this fic that are not a part of either original series, belong to me so don't take them without asking first.

_**Timeframe:**_ Story takes place thirteen years before the start of _**Yu Yu Hakusho**_, so all of the YYH gang (minus Hiei since there's no telling how old he _really_ is when he first met the others _**lol**_) is one year old, including Kuronue/Melody, and will _probably_ be around 15-16 years old when they all meet up with Melody. I've also updated this story, to make Melody, and everyone else she would have known in Hogwarts as well as the YYH gang, all be born in the **1990's** instead of the **1980's**.

_**Author's Notes:**_ I don't know _when_ and _where_ exactly in the history of the _**Yu Yu Hakusho**_ series that Kuronue died in or how long before Kurama dies afterwards, so I'm saying that he died in the Makai world, in the exact same way that it was shown in the movie, instead of the human world so it's not like he's been dead for centuries before he came back to life, with Kurama dying a few years later, so they can both be the same age when they meet up again. _**lol**_

_**Updated on: January 16, 2012**_ - I made a few _dozen_ slight changes and additions to this chapter, though its still 90% the same as it was the first time some of my readers first read it only with a few tweaks here and there along with a few extra pages added on. Though I advise some of you to reread this chapter so you can see what changes I made, that are brought up in the next chapter. _**lol**_ One of the changes I made involves a description of Melody's hair color that was missing in the last version of this chapter. Plus does anyone have an idea of what the official name of the type of weapon Kuronue carries in the movie is called? The one that scythe like blade attached that hangs from a chain instead of a pole. I'm just calling it a scythe for now.

**Important Note for everyone:** Depending on how this story goes, here's a special vote for everyone. Instead of just Kuronue being teamed up with Kurama in his past life as a bandit, I'm going to make it so that he knew Yomi too, which is mentioned in a paragraph in the prologue chapter, and will make more appearances in later chapters, though it would strictly be Kurama and Kuronue. You've seen what Kurama and Yomi are capable of in the anime and manga. So seeing how I depict Kuronue in this story when it comes to power, between the three of them who would you think would come in first, second and last when it comes to power in their old gang? _**lol**_ I want him to be _almost_ at the same level as the other two when it comes to power, because what would the point of them being a team if he couldn't carry his own weight when it comes to power the way Yomi and Kurama could? Especially since he now has his original demonic powers combined with the witch powers of his new body? _**lol**_

_**Word Count:**_ 13,306

_**Summary:**_ _**-(Yu Yu Hakusho crossover)-**_ Unknown to the magical world, the night Voldemort attacked the Potters and their daughter, Melody Rose Potter died with her parents that night. What happens when her abandoned body is taken over by the spirit of a former demon bat thief? _**-(Independent!Powerful!Grey!Kuronue!Female Harry!Kurama pairing) -(slight Manipulative Dumbledore bashing, **_**extreme **_**Ron, Molly, Ginny Weasley bashing)-**_

**Glossary:**  
>"<em><strong>ﾧﾧ ﾧﾧ<strong>_" - Parseltongue

_**Night Guardian**_  
>Prologue: Death and Rebirth<br>Written By: Sakura Lisel  
>======================================<p>

_**~-Godric's Hollow, October 31, 1991~-**_

Kuronue Koumori's spirit wondered aimlessly around the human world with no set destination in sight. He was a former bat demon with long black hair and violet eyes, and was dressed completely in black clothes while his transparent long black hair flew behind him in the wind.

When he was alive he considered himself to be one of the greatest thieves in the Makai world next to his partner and best friend, Yoko Kurama. But after his death he had become a wandering spirit on the run from any Shinigami that might try and bring him if they ran into him.

Since his death he had runaway from the Makai and was attempting to remain in hiding in the human realm from any Shinigami who might make attempts at trying to collect his soul and be processed by the system, because he already had an good idea of where he might wind up if he was caught, and wasn't ready to spend the rest of eternity there because of his past crimes.

'_I wonder how Kurama's doing after all this time?_' Kuronue thought silently to himself as he sat on the rooftop of a building and looked up at the night sky, as he thought about the silver kitsune who had been his friend and companion for the last three hundred and twenty-nine years, up until the bat demons untimely death eight years ago.

The two demons were the best of friends and had been together as partners in crime in both the human world for over two hundred years watching each other's backs and getting each other out of jam while on heists, before they were banished with the rest of the demons to the Makai where the duo had continued their profession for another hundred and twenty-nine years. Working as a team as they pulled off heists stealing from wealthy demon lords and the like, and had been the most wanted criminals in the Makai world. When they were together nobody could stop them, but then one day a mistake on Kuronue's part broke up their team forever.

It had been nearly eight years since his untimely death during one of their heists. What had happened to cause his death had been nobody's fault except his own, though he still regretted it even now.

* * *

><p><em><strong>~-Flashback~-<strong>_

The two of them had just robbed a lord's house and were running for their lives from the angry guards chasing them, when an arrow that one of the guards had fired at them had managed to slice through the rope holding his precious pendant, causing it to fall away from him as they ran.

Feeling the rope come loose and his necklace fall before he could stop its fall, he had stopped running and turned around and had gone back for it, while ignoring Kurama's yelled comment about just leaving it behind and that they'd come back for it later. But just as he quickly snatched it off of the ground and spun around to run after Kurama without breaking his stride, when his left foot accidentally triggered a hidden trap set on the ground, causing him to scream in agony as hidden sharpened bamboo poles suddenly shot out of the ground and pierced his body in different places, effectively leaving him pinned in place by the poles and unable to move as he gripped his pendant tightly in his left hand.

Despite the agonizing pain he felt from the spears going through his body, through blurry eyes he could see Kurama turn around at the sound of his agonized cry, and heard Kurama shout his name as the fox demon started to hurry to come back and help him, but Kuronue's sensitive ears could also hear the guards coming their way, and knew that Kurama wouldn't have any time to free him without getting caught himself, so he yelled at Kurama and ordered the kitsune to keep going, because he didn't want him to be caught and killed alongside with him.

Kurama had hesitated for a moment before the sounds of the approaching guards voices sent him running off to hide in the trees just as the guards finally reached him, as a small smile crept to Kuronue's face, as he was happy that at least Kurama was safe as he turned his blurry gaze towards the guards that were now surrounding him.

There had been six of them, each one brandishing swords already held in their hands, and even now he could still hear their taunts and laughter as they brought their swords down on him and ended his life right there in the forest clearing.

His death had come quickly and he had just barely felt a thing when the swords pierced his body, and he remembered floating up and out of his body and looking down as the guards cheered over catching and killing at least one of the thieves.

He felt anger fill him as the guards started making plans on putting his body up on display and using it as an example to other thieves to what would happen to them, when all of a sudden vines appeared from the trees and grabbed at the guards, catching them before they had a chance to react and lifting them high up in the air.

As Kuronue watched, the guards just barely had time to scream before the vines tore them apart, and scattered their remains all over the clearing. A few seconds later, Kurama appeared from where he had been hiding, a furious look on his face as he glared angrily at what was left of the guards as he angrily kicked aside some nearby bloodied limbs, before his angry expression was immediately replaced by a saddened one as he made his way to where Kuronue's corpse lay, and started yanking out all of the swords and bamboo poles that were still in Kuronue's body, and tossed them aside piece by piece.

Once the bamboo poles had been removed from the body, Kurama bent down and picked up Kuronue's fallen pendant and put it in a pouch that he kept around his waist, before bending over Kuronue's corpse and closing it's now unseeing eyes, before gathering it up in his arms and cradling it close to his own body before sprinting away with it without giving the massacre in the clearing a backward glance as he ran.

Kuronue followed Kurama through the forest until the kitsune reached a clearing, and buried Kuronue's body underneath the shade of a tree, and used his powers to surround the grave with dangerous meat eating plants that would keep both demons and wild animals away from the body, and making a promise to come back again to visit before taking off, unknowingly with Kuronue's ghost still tagging along to keep him company.

For the first few months since his death, Kuronue followed Kurama around, keeping an eye out for the kitsune to make sure he was okay even though Kurama couldn't see or hear him anymore, he didn't care as long as he was still able to hang with Kurama for as long as possible.

For the first few months since his death, everything was going fine until near the end of the second month of his death when they encountered a soul Shinigami who was collecting the soul of another dead demon and spotted him with Kurama, as they were passing by, and the Shinigami had stopped him from following Kurama to their next destination so the two of them could talk.

The two of them had gotten into a huge argument about him needing to move on and he refused saying he wasn't ready to leave the world yet, and that he already had an idea of where he would wind up heading if he went with her to be judged like all dead spirits are, before quickly making his escape.

After that day he had many encounters with other Shinigami, and had almost been captured in order to be forced to come with them so he could be judged, and he finally abandoned Kurama in order to save his own transparent hide, and soon wound up in the human realm as a wandering spirit where he had remained for the next five years.

_**~-End Flashback~-**_

* * *

><p>Since leaving the Makai world in spirit form, Kuronue spent the next five years wondering around the world, taking in the sights that the human realm had to offer and was impressed to say the least. So far he had already been to every single part of the world, and had seen how far humans and come since the last time he had on Earth before demons had been banished to the Makai.<p>

He was currently in a country that the humans called England, which he remembered living in at one time over seven hundred years ago, before settling in Japan where he met Kurama.

That particular night, he was wondering the streets late, when he noticed a small group of humans dressed in black robes and with skeleton mask appear in the streets and head for a nearby house, while wielding a bunch of sticks that he recognized as wizard wands from previous encounters he'd had with them in the past when he was still alive and living in England.

'_This _could _be interesting. A bunch of human wizards causing trouble in the dead of night,_' Kuronue thought silently to himself as he floated over to the group of humans and listened into the conversation, catching small snippets of what they were saying, as they spoke about someone named Potter living in the house, '_I wonder what are they going to do? This doesn't sound very good._'

As he watched the leader of the group took out a wooden wand and said something in Latin and a beam of light shot out of the wand and blasted the door down, and the group charged into the house, and Kuronue could hear shouting and more flashes of light coming from inside the home.

Curious over what was going on, Kuronue entered the house himself in time to see the group attacking a single man on the first floor who was blasting at them with his own wand, and looked like he was winning when he managed to take down a few members of the group, but then the leader cast a spell that proceeded to release a bright green light at the other man, and as soon as it hit him the second man fell over dead.

He watched as the human's soul departed from his body and left this world all together, while the leader told his followers to leave because he would handle the rest himself and the other robed figures disappeared with loud pops, while the leader headed upstairs with Kuronue right behind him.

As he watched, the human started blasting down closed doors in search of something, until he finally came upon a room where a young woman with bright red hair and green eyes was hiding with a little girl who looked like she could be no older than one year old who was dressed in pink pajamas who had short black hair with natural red highlights and startling green eyes that matched her mothers.

As Kuronue continued to watch, the human demanded that the woman hand over the kid and she wouldn't be killed but she still refused to give her baby up to him.

"Move aside you _silly_ little girl, and I _may_ just spare your life." Voldemort demanded coldly as he pointed his wand threateningly at Lily, as he advanced on the woman and her child, "Simply step away from the brat, and you can live. The brat is the only thing standing between me and control of the wizarding world!"

"No! Not my Melody! Take _me_ instead. Please, I beg you. Kill _me_ instead." Lily exclaimed as she stood over her daughter protectively, as tears ran down her face, as she shot one last look at her daughter who was watching everything that was going on, "She's just a _harmless_ little girl! She's done _nothing_ to you, Voldemort!"

Getting frustrated at Lily's stubbornness to get out of the way, Voldemort used his wand and killed her with the same green light that had killed her husband downstairs, and within seconds Lily Potter's dead body fell lifelessly to the floor in front of her daughters crib as the toddler watched on with scared eyes.

Voldemort stepped over the woman's body and approached the child the woman had been trying to protect and pointed his wand at the girl and cast the same spell that had killed the girls parents.

Already knowing what was going to happen when the light hit the girl, Kuronue was starting to feel sorry for the kid, that is until some kind of barrier seemed to appear around the girl, just as the attack hit the barrier with enough force to send the girl flying backwards, while sending the green light flying straight back at it's caster who didn't have time to dodge before it hit him head on, turned his body into a pile of ash, while leaving his clothes behind.

'_Well _that _went well, I think,_' Kuronue thought silently to himself sarcastically, while smirking a bit as he watched Voldemort's soul leave what was left of his body before it disappeared into the night with an angry shriek, before he turned his attention to where Melody had fallen when the Killing Curse had hit her, '_Good riddance, now let's see how the kid is holding up after all this._'

As he approached where Melody's body lay, his eyes widen in shock as he saw Melody's body lying on the floor, staring sightlessly up at the ceiling as a bloody gash on the top of her head dripped blood onto the carpet into a growing small pool of blood that soaked her clothes, and he could also see another cut in the shape of a lightning bolt bleeding on the center of her forehead where he could sense dark power radiating from it. Looking around for the source of what caused the gash, he spots a medium sized wooden block on the floor that had blood covering one side of it, and identified it as the cause of the second head wound.

'_Great, after all that the kid _still _dies. What a waste,_' Kuronue thought as he shook his head regretfully, a slight frown appearing on his face as he looked down at the broken body for a moment, and was about to turn away to continue on his way before any shinigami showed up and caught him, when he noticed the body's chest seemed to still be rising up and down, '_Or _is _it?_'

As he floated there, he expanded what was left of his demonic powers to scan the body, and could detect a faint trace of life still inside of the body, but it was fading fast, but he couldn't find any sign of the child's soul anywhere within, though he could detect faint traces of something out of the ordinary coming out of the lightning bolt scar.

After hesitating for a moment, he moved closer to the body and knelt down on floor next to it as he carefully reached out and pushed his transparent hand through the toddlers chest and moved it around for something for a few seconds, before letting out a loud cheer as he found what he was looking for and withdrew his hand, as a glowing chain came out the body. The chain was supposedly a souls connection to their body, and as long as the soul was still attached, it could have returned at anytime, but as he inspected the end of the chain he was holding, he didn't see any sign of the soul of the little girl that was supposed to be attached at the end.

The fact that the soul chain itself was still attached to the body without the soul still attached to it, showed that it was still alive though it was starting to flicker a bit as the body's system seemed to shut down since it didn't have a soul anymore to help fight to keep it alive before help came. As Kuronue inspected the chain he saw that the chain seemed to be broken, and the young soul it belonged to was nowhere to be found.

'_I guess the kid's soul was displaced when she got hit or something. Brat's soul was too _weak _and _fragile _if a simple blow like _that _could break her connection to her soul chain _that _easily. Now it leaves this body up for grabs for anyone since it's still alive for the time being,_' Kuronue thought silently to himself, as a slight frown appeared on his features as he glanced around the room for a moment as he held onto the chain, before a smile quickly replaced the frown as an idea came to him, and he smirked a bit, '_Then again, this could have some advantages. With no soul in place, the body's up for grabs for any wandering spirit like me to take over..._'

He didn't want to admit it yet, but over the past eight years since his death he had started becoming weary of always being on the run from any Shinigamis he might come across, and he missed having a solid physical body to call his own. Now seeing the still living abandoned body of the human child in front of him, he was now willing to do whatever it took to get what he wanted, even if it meant having to start over from scratch in a human shell.

'_The kids gone, so there's nothing to prevent me from having full control of that body. So what if I have to grow up all over again as a girl? It'll be worth it, even if it means having to become a girl to do it, as long as I can live again,_' Kuronue thought as he came to a decision as he approached the body, as he came up with plans for the future, as a low chuckle escaped from his lips, '_I'll just stay around for a couple of years then take off and try and start over elsewhere. Looks like the world hasn't seen the last of Kuronue the bat thief yet!_'

Concentrating a bit as he held tightly onto the flickering chain, he infused some of his demonic energy into the chain to sustain it just long enough, as his astral form seemed to shrink down into a glowing white ball as the chain attached itself to the ball, and the ball floated over to Melody's prone body and touched the child's forehead, before it seemed to melt into the body's skin, and disappeared completely from sight along with the chain as it sunk back into her body, as a strange red glow spread throughout the body.

The cut on the side of her head where Melody had hit it when the infant had fallen healed within seconds, leaving only bloody hair plastered to one side of her face, while the lightning bolt cut on her forehead glowed a bright shade of red as the dark magic in it was forcefully expelled in the form of black smoke that poured out of the scar, before it was sealed up completely and only left a faint outline of the scar behind.

As Kuronue entered his new host body, he could feel his mind and soul completely merging with it and became one with it, as little Melody's memories of the last fifteen months of her life filled his mind. Though it felt like hours, the merge only took a few seconds before it was completed, and Kuronue soon opened her new mouth and took in her first breath of fresh air in eight years, as her eyes flashing a dark violet color for a moment before they returned to a bright shade of green.

'_Finally. It feels great to be alive again and to breathe once more. Though I'm still helpless in this body._' Kuronue thought as she blinked her eyes up at the ceiling, as she forced her new body's limbs to move and rolled over onto her stomach, and pushed herself up as she sat up, and looked over at her hosts dead mother and let out a small sigh, '_I guess I'll just have to wait around to see if anyone comes along and finds us, and hope it's not the killers followers looking for her._'

As she sat there and waited, memories from the her hosts life started to fill her mind, flashing through her mind as faces and names filtered through her mind, before they finally came to a stop as it led up to her getting hit by the killing curse.

Just then her ears picked up the sound of a mans voice calling out Lily's name, just before the sound of footsteps rushing upstairs as the voice called for Lily and Melody.

Taking no chances, Kuronue ducked underneath the nearby crib that was behind her, and was half hidden behind a blanket that was draped over the side of the crib, as she lay down flat on her stomach, just as the nursery door was flung open to reveal a young man standing there as he scanned the room frantically.

As Kuronue peeked out through the transparent sheets she could see that the mad had long black greasy looking hair and a hooked nose as he scanned the room for a moment, before laying eyes on the fallen body of his hosts mother, before tears seemed to well up in his eyes as he came over to the corpse and cradled it in his arms as he begged the woman for forgiveness, as he rocked back and forth with her still clutched tightly in his arms.

Just then the man looked up to search the room for Lily potter's daughter, but didn't see the girl anywhere in sight, but froze in shock when he saw what looked like a small pool of blood that was on the floor that seemed to lead underneath the crib, and started to reach out for the crib to pull up the sheets so he could take a look underneath, causing Kurenou to cringe a bit in fear, when the two of them heard a commotion coming from downstairs as they heard another voice calling for Lily's and Melody's name, and the first man quickly gently laid the body down back on the floor as he shot the crib another suspicious look, before disappearing from the room with a loud pop, just moments before another young man with long black hair and dressed in dark robes, appeared standing in the doorway with a pained look on his face as he looked around the nursery and saw Lily's dead body lying on the floor where the first man had left her.

"Oh Lily, I'm _so_ sorry! I _never_ meant for this to happen to you guys. Damn that blasted Peter! How can he _betray_ us like this? If I hadn't _insisted_ that we switched places..." Sirius said as he walked over to Lily's body, and bent down in front of her and closed her eyes, "I _promise_ you guys that I _will_ make Wormtail _pay_ for what he's done to you."

After a few seconds, he finally stood back up, and reluctantly started searching the room for Melody's body, afraid of what he might see, but when he didn't immediately spot the toddler anywhere in the room and started to panic, but at the same time hope filled her as he started calling out for her, "Melody? Melody? Where are you, Prongsling? It's me, Padfoot."

As Sirius attended to Lily Potters dead body and called out for her, Kuronue watched the second man for a moment from under the safety of the crib. When she saw his face and heard him calling her hosts name, she immediately recognized him from her hosts memories as someone who was a friend, and decided to put on a 'helpless little baby act', as she made tears start running down her eyes as she crawled out from under the blanket as she called out to him, "Pa'foo?"

* * *

><p><em><strong>-~Sirius' P.O.V.~-<strong>_

Sirius Black had just arrive at Grimmauld Place seven minutes ago, after rushing over to check on the Potter family after discovering one of his other friends, Peter Pettigrew was missing. Getting suspicious, Sirius apparated to the Potter home to find it destroyed, and the dark mark floating above the house.

Upon seeing the destruction, he quickly pulled out his wand as he made his way inside calling James Potters names, only to find the first floor empty except for James' Potter's dead body lying on the floor staring blankly at the ceiling, before reluctantly stepping over James Potters corpse, knowing full well that there was nothing more he could do for his best friend, as he quickly hurried upstairs calling for Lily and Melody, hoping that they were still okay.

Just as he reached the top floor he heard the familiar popping sound of someone apparating, and hurried the rest of the way into the nursery room through the open door, only to find Lily also dead, and Melody's body was missing from the scene, and was searching the room for his goddaughter and calling her name, only for panic to fully hit him as he spotted what looked like a small pool of blood on the floor near the crib, when he heard Melody's voice call out to him.

"_Melody_?" Upon hearing his goddaughters' voice calling to him, Sirius spun around in time to see a small hand pushing aside a blanket that had been hiding her from view from her hiding spot underneath the crib, and he quickly rushed over and knocked the crib over as he bent down to gently pick her up and cuddled her close to his body, "I can't _believe_ it. You're _really_ still alive!"

As he held Melody in his arms, the toddler only snuggled deeper into the older mans grip, burying his face in his robes, and Sirius could feel the tears soak through his robes.

"Everything's going to be okay, Melody. I'm here now," Sirius said as he hugged the girl closer to his body, as he gently rubbed the child's back comfortingly for a moment, then let out a startled gasp when he noticed his hand becoming wet and sticky, and quickly pulled his hand away and looked down to see what it was only to see that the palm of his hand was now covered in fresh blood, which caused him to remember the pool of blood he had seen before.

Glancing back at the pool of blood once more, he quickly pulled Melody away from his body so he could get a better look at her, turning her around and sucked in a breath of shock and disbelief when he saw that most of the back of Melody's pajama top seemed to be covered in blood. Being careful not to aggravate any possible injuries, he gently ran his hand over Melody's back underneath her shirt, but didn't feel any open cuts anywhere, so he moved his hand up to Melody's head and found one side of it was completely covered in blood in the back, just as Melody's hands reached up to try and push his hands away.

"Pa'foo, quit it. 'ickles." Melody whined as she stared up at her godfather, with an annoyed look on her young face that made Sirius chuckle a bit.

"I'm sorry if it tickles, Prongsling, but I need to check on something," Sirius said, as he ignored his goddaughters protests and used both hands to try and part Melody's black and red hair to find the source of the blood, but all he could find was an already healed scar forming in her skin on the back of her head as he carefully ran a finger over it and came away with still fresh blood, as his earlier panic filled him as he remembered the pool of blood he had seen on the floor before he had found Melody, "Melody, does your head hurt?"

"No 'urt," Melody said, as she looked back up at her godfather, confusion on her face as she tried to push Sirius' hands away once more, "'Ickles."

"Okay, okay no more 'ickles. Lets get you and your parents out of here, and take you to Poppy for a checkup," Sirius said, worry filling him as he looked down at his goddaughter for a moment, as he took out his wand, and cast a quick medical scan like he was taught in the Auror corps on her to see the full state of her injuries, but couldn't find anything wrong with her other than having two fully healed scars on her head. Shaking his head for a moment in confusion, he then proceeded to cast a quick _**Tergeo**_ spell to get rid of the blood covering Melody's skin and hair, and a _**Scourgify**_ for her clothes and on the floor, until there was no was sign that she had ever been covered in blood in the first place.

Smiling at his handiwork while carefully balancing Melody's body in one arm, Sirius was about to cast a _**Mobilicorpus**_ spell on Lily's body so he could bring it downstairs, when he noticed Melody starting to yawn, and quickly transfigured Melody's broken crib into a basket, complete with a warm blanket and soft pillow for Melody to lie on, and placed Melody into the basket, and picked it up as he headed out the nursery room door with Lily's floating body right behind them.

_**-~End Sirius' P.O.V.~-**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>-~Kuronue's POV-~<strong>_

'_This is so _embarrassing_, having to act like a _toddler _around this mortal,_' Kuronue thought unhappily as she lay in the basket and watched as the man she only knew as 'Padfoot' from her host bodies memories, as Padfoot carried her out of the room with her 'mothers' body floating along right behind them, '_I absolutely _hate _being small and helpless, and getting used to being a girl now will be hard._'

Taking over her current body had left her more exhausted than she'd like to admit, and was now only glad that the human who had found her was someone who didn't want her new body dead, and now that she felt that she was safe she could feel the need to sleep settling in.

'_Dang, I've almost forgotten what it's like to feel tired,_' Kuronue thought silently herself as she tried to stay awake so that she could see what was going on around her, but her eyes kept closing as she started dozing off, as a small smile appeared on her features, as she started to focus some of her weakened demonic powers on healing her new body recoup from the from the blood loss from the head injury, '_it's annoying, but it's nice to know I can feel again. Some sleep would help me heal better..._'

She didn't know how long she must have dozed off, before the sound of arguing voices woke her up, and she woke up to find that she was back outside in the cold morning air, and she could see Padfoot arguing with a giant of a man about her.

Kuronue half listened to what was going on, as Hagrid told Sirius that he was supposed to take Melody to go live with her mother's relatives as ordered by somebody named Dumbledore. When it looked like Sirius was going to give in and hand her over, Kuronue came fully awake, and reached out with both hands to grab hold of Sirius' robes, causing both men to stare down at her in shock.

"Pa'foo no go." Kuronue said, as she tighten her grip on Sirius' robes once more, as she glanced over at Hagrid for a moment and tugged a bit on the piece of cloth, as she stared up at him with pleading big green eyes, "No go please?"

"Melody it'll be okay. You just go with Hagrid here, and I'll come back for you later, okay?" Sirius said, as he gently pried the tiny hands from his robes, as he reluctantly handed the toddler over to Hagrid, as he forced himself to relunctantly ignore the pleading look in his goddaughters' eyes as he tried to get her to let go of his robes, "You'll be safe for now where you're going until I come back for you. So, just go back to sleep for now, okay?"

"Okay," Kurenou said, as she reluctantly let him go, feeling too tired to put up much of a fight anyway, as another yawn escaped from her lips at the mention of sleep, as Hagrid and Sirius spoke for a few more minutes, before Sirius ran off to go find someone named Pettigrew, and Hagrid gently loaded her into the sidecar of the Sirius' motorcycle and they quickly took off into the air.

'_Hmm... I've missed the feel of the air on my skin..._' Kuronue thought happily to herself, a few seconds later she let herself drift off to sleep, and she slept through the whole ride to her destination until she was rudely awoken several hours later by a ear shattering shriek by her new aunt, Petunia Dursley who had just discovered her on her front doorstep.

Blinking open green eyes she stared up at the screaming horse faced woman in surprise as her basket was roughly yanked up off of the front step and she was brought inside the house.

'_Oh great, what now?_' Kurenou thought silently to himself as she had a feeling that things weren't going to be as easy for her as she had thought it would be as she was introduced to her new family.

_**-~End Kuronue's POV-~**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>~-#4 Privet Drive, August 19, 1997~-<strong>_

Its been over six years after that night, and young Kuronue or Melody as her new 'relatives' called her, was now living a semi peaceful life with her new family, as she impatiently waited for the day when she could finally leave her new human life behind. Though at times she wished she had let herself stay in spirit form rather than have to put up with her new guardians, though these days the Dursley's weren't as bad as they used to be back when she first arrived at their home six years ago.

At first life with the Dursleys had been miserable during the first two weeks after her arrival on their doorstep, but it didn't take Melody long to realize how much her new family hated anything that they considered 'abnormal', as they tried to 'stamp it out of her' from the moment she entered their home, so she made it a point to not show any of her powers around them in hopes that they would stop their current treatment of her and it soon had worked after awhile. Vernon and Petunia had even taken the time to take her to the nearest hospital to have her lightning bolt scar permanently covered up with surgery, so now she had completely unblemished skin on her forehead, saying that it was unsightly for a young girl to have such an ugly scar visible on her face.

Luckily for Melody, Petunia Dursley had also taken pity on her young niece after two weeks. Despite her hatred of magic, Petunia had never really liked the idea of taking it out on Melody, when the girl hadn't really done anything abnormal yet around them yet, and had always wanted a little girl to love and pamper.

Once it looked like she wasn't capable of doing freaky things and seemed to be a normal little girl, Petunia managed to talk Vernon into treating her like a real member of the family, even putting her in one of the spare bedrooms upstairs as soon as she was old enough to need one, and given everything she could want along with Dudley, and not long after Petunia had given, Vernon had reluctantly followed her lead and did the same.

As the years went by, the Dursley's started treating her more like a member of family, showing her the same love and affection that they gave their own son, Dudley, who acted like an overprotective older brother around her when they went out to play with their friends. Even Vernon's sister, Marge, had taken a liking to the little girl after awhile and always brought gifts for both children when she came over for a visit.

Melody grew up to be a tomboy, always dressing up in pants and shorts, and refusing to put on a dress or skirt unless she was forced to do so if they went somewhere or were entertaining important guests in their home that required her to dress up in fancy clothes, before they disappeared into the back of her bedroom closet, and when she wasn't home or in school, she was at a local martial arts dojo learning how to fight after a lot of begging and pleading to her relatives.

Petunia treated Melody like she would her own daughter if she one, always fussing over her and trying to get her interested in more feminine things, only to have her attempts be turned away every time by her niece, while Vernon was tolerant having her around, though he still kept an eye out for any signs of her abnormalities, though that stopped after awhile, as he became more used to her, and began treating her like his own child with Petunia's encouragement, and gave the little girl almost anything she wanted if she asked.

As she grew older, she discovered that her new body possessed magic, which worked in her favor as she was now able to channel her demon powers through her new body, though she only did it in the privacy of her own room, or when none of the Dursley's were around.

The one good side that she had recently found out about the Dursleys since her stay with them began, was that they could be easily manipulated into things, especially when it came to matters of making easy money, which probably saved her a few weeks ago from losing favor with them because of an completely innocent little incident at the house of one of Vernon's potential clients.

A week after her seventh birthday, the Dursley's had soon discovered that she had other hidden talents that they found more tolerable than the idea of her having magic, when the Dursley's took her with them to visit a family friend of theirs, and the adults had left her and Dudley alone to play with the other kids.

While there, Melody had wondered off into one of the rooms to explore, and discovered a music room filled with different types of instruments, and felt like she had hit the jackpot. Back in her past life she had always had a fondness for musical instruments and had been good at playing the guitar and flute as well as singing, which had always served as a way for her and Kurama to sneak into the places they were going to rob by posing as traveling performers, if there was a festival or party going on if they couldn't find another way to get into their targets home.

In fact, her music was one of things she cared about more than her magic or being a thief, and came in second after Kurama and a former partner of theirs named Yomi who was a dragon demon, both who always enjoyed her singing. She found that singing helped her relax more after a long hard, stressful day on the '_job_' if simply resting didn't help, but it also helped Kurama and any hangers on that they had helping them on jobs relax as well.

Not only had he been a great singer back in those days, but he also also had another hidden talent that he used whenever he sang, that helped on their jobs. Because he was a bat demon, whenever he sang he could pitch his voice to have an almost hypnotic tone in it that would put the listeners into a trance, so it made it easier to rob them without a fight because he could make them simply hand their valuables without any trouble because of the trance they were in. There was one good side effect of the trances was that by the time it wore off, the two would already be long gone, and everyone who had been there to hear him sing wouldn't remember the two of them _ever_ being there so it made it harder for their pursuers to hunt them down once they realize they'd been robbed.

As she searched the room, looking at the different instruments that were on display, her eyes widened a bit when her eyes caught sight of a black and red guitar that was resting the corner next to a grand piano.

Seeing the guitar reminded her of the old days with Kurama, and she walked over to it and picked it up, running her hands lightly over the strings as she played a few musical notes, and winced a bit at the off key notes coming off of it before she fixed it to the way she liked it, before she started running her hands over the strings as she automatically started playing one of her old songs that she remembered, as the music from the guitar seemed to echo throughout the household with it's haunting melody as she started to sing along.

Melody had her back facing the entranceway that led into the room, and was so caught up with her playing that she didn't notice that she had drawn a crowd as everyone in the household came to see who was playing the guitar and singing, until she finally came to the end of the song, and was startled by the sound of clapping and cheering, causing her to spin around to find the room packed by everyone.

But what _really_ caught her attention was the incensed look on her Uncle Vernon's face as he made his way through the crowd towards her. One look at his angry face made her take a few steps back away in fear, as the older man started advancing on her as his face started turning an interesting shade of red she'd never seen on him before.

* * *

><p><em><strong>~-Flashback~-<strong>_

"_**MELODY ROSE POTTER! EXACTLY **_**WHAT **_**DO YOU **_**THINK **_**YOU'RE **_**DOING**_**, YOUNG LADY?**_" Vernon bellowed, as he strode into the room as the rest of the adults parted to let him and Petunia through, as he hurried towards Melody and grabbed her roughly by the arm, as he glared at the girl as he yanked her to her feet, "Who _told_ you that you could come in here and start using our hosts musical instruments _without_ their _permission_?"

"No one told me I could do it, Uncle Vernon," Melody said, flinching a bit in pain from the rough handling on her arm, as she shot an unrepentant look at her uncle for a moment, as she tightened her grip on the guitar to make sure it didn't get damaged, "I got bored and was just exploring and found this room. I wasn't hurting anything."

"Don't give me that! You could have _broken_ one of these instruments and gotten us all into trouble!" Vernon snapped as he gave her a slight shake, as his anger built, as he bent low so he could whisper in her ear, as he released his grip on her arm, "If you've messed this up for us, girl, you'll pay for it when we get home."

'_Oh great, I haven't seen that look on his face since I was two,_' Melody thought silently to herself, rubbing her arm to get the feeling back into it, as soon as Vernon finally let go of her arm, and hurried over to their hosts to make excuses for what she had done, '_Why do I have a feeling that I've just started up the beatings again because I wanted to play an musical instrument?_'

Sighing a bit, Melody turned to return the guitar to where she had found it before turning her attention back towards the adults, to see her guardians apologizing for what she had done, as she took a seat on the floor next to the guitar.

"I really don't know what's wrong with that girl, Mr. Mason, She's usually better behaved than this and should _know_ better," Vernon was saying to the host, as he shot a withering look at his niece over his shoulder before turning his gaze back on the others once more, "than to touch other peoples things without permission. If she's damaged any of your instruments we'll be pleased to pay for it to be repaired."

"It's alright Dursley. The girl was just having a bit of fun, and it doesn't look like the guitar is damaged," Mr. Mason said as he walked over to where Melody was and picked up the guitar to examined it for a moment, as a thoughtful look appeared on his features as he gave Melody a reassuring smile to let her know he wasn't mad at her, "Besides it seems like she was pretty good on the guitar for someone her age."

"Thank you sir," Melody said, smiling proudly at the praise she had received as she grinned up at Mr. Mason for a moment from her spot on the floor.

"I'll say. I'm a music teacher at the local high school, and I've never heard anyone who performs as well as your niece does," Mrs. Mason asked, as she stepped further into the room, and moved to her husband's side, "Where did she learn to play and sing like that from?"

"The girls never had a lesson in her life in either singing or guitar playing." Petunia said, as a confused look appeared on her features as she realized the truth in what the Masons were saying about Melody's performance, as she glanced at Melody suspiciously for a moment, "I don't know where she learned how to play, since we don't have any musical instruments at our house."

"So that means you've never had a lesson before is that right, Melody?" Mrs. Mason asked, turning her attention towards the child before her once more, her eyes widening a bit at the bit of information Petunia had just given her.

"Not really, miss Mason. I was just playing around on the guitar," Melody said with a shrug of her shoulders, clamming up a bit as she bit back the urge to tell her exactly how she knew how to play the guitar, as she shot a sideways glance at her relatives for a moment, "I didn't really think what I was doing was any good, so I just played with the strings and started singing."

"Well that won't do at all. A natural talent like yours need to be built up and encouraged," Mrs. Mason said, shaking her head a bit at the news that was just given to her, as she stared at the little girl in open awe for a moment, as she turned her gaze back to the Dursley's, "If you would permit me, I would _love_ to teach her into perfecting her skills, Mister and Missus Dursley."

"What good would her perfecting her talents?" Vernon said, scoffing a bit at what Mrs. Mason had just said, though he had his own doubts after hearing the way Melody had played before, "It could be some kind of once and a lifetime fluke that Melody was able to play and sing like that."

"Be as it may, Vernon," Mrs. Mason said sternly as she places her hand on Melody's shoulder for a moment, and gave the younger girl a reassuring squeeze on her shoulders, "we _should_ at least _try_ and train her. Who knows, Melody just _might_ have a gift for the performing arts, that should be trained and nurtured before it all goes to pot."

"I'd _listen_ to her Dursley. Once Emily has her sights set on something, there's _no_ talking her out of it," Mr. Mason said good naturedly as he smiled at his wife for a moment, before turning his gaze back on the Dursley's once more, "If she says the girl has talent, then you _should_ believe her."

"So I ask again, will you allow me to train her?" Mrs. Mason asked, as she glanced down at Melody once more, "that is if Melody here is interested in learning."

"Yes, I'm interested! I _like_ singing and playing the guitar and want to learn more." Melody exclaimed, as a huge smile spread across her face for a moment, as she glanced between the Mason's and the relatives for a moment, "_Please_, aunt Petunia and uncle Vernon. I'd _love_ to be able to do this if you'll just let me."

"Well.. I don't know..." Petunia started to say, only to stop when she saw the pleading look on her nieces face, as Melody gave her aunt a teary wide eyed look. Petunia hated that look, it was a look that Melody usually got on her face when she was getting ready to beg for something she wanted, and usually Vernon and herself always caved after a few seconds, and a quick glance at Vernon confirmed it. "Vernon what do you think?"

"She can do it if that's what she _really_ wants. You can have your lessons if that's what you really want, Melody." Vernon said reluctantly, as he caved under the pressure of the look Melody was giving him, as a light scowl appeared on his face as he nodded his head in agreement to the Mason, before turning to look back down at Melody with a stern look on his features now, "_But_ you have to _promise_ to keep at it no matter what, along with keeping up with your regular school studies. I don't want to have to pay who knows how much money for your music lessons only for you to suddenly one day say you don't want to do it anymore."

"Yay! You're the _best_, Uncle Vernon!" Melody exclaimed happily as she launched herself at her relatives and gives them both hugs and kisses of appreciation, "and yes I promise I'll keep up my studies for as long as possible if you let me learn music."

"Be sure that you do," Vernon said, grunting a bit at the impact Melody made against his body, as he gently patted her on the head and smiled down at her, before turning to the Masons to start discussing what would be happening in her training and how much it would cost his family.

'_Maybe this is a _good _thing. _Hopefully _at least if she becomes focused on her music, she'll want to _stay _a _normal _girl and not be bothered by going to that freak school and learning magic in a few years._' Petunia thought sullenly to herself as she returned the hug, wrapping her arms around Melody's smaller body, as a bright smile appeared on her lips for a moment as she looked down at Melody, as she watched Vernon speak with the Mason's, as she gently rubbed Melody's black and red hair for a moment thoughtfully, '_Seeing how excited she is right now, there's _still _hope for the girl yet if she chooses her music over learning how to do _freakish _magic._'

_**~-End Flashback~-**_

* * *

><p>Smirking a bit as she continued to lay on her bed, with her arms now folded behind her head to pillow it, she still couldn't believe her good luck that had come from the outcome of that night. Even back in her old life she had always liked to sing since it had drawn so much attention during one of their heists, and now she was given a chance to exploit her special talent in the human world.<p>

Though one of other skills she had been more proud of in her past life was her talents in demon magical arts, which also helped in their heists, which pleased her when she discovered that she could still project her old powers in her new body, because it was adapted to using magic thanks to her birth parents, which only grew stronger as she got older.

As time went by and she practiced more on her powers, she started casting a few spells she knew from back when she was Kuronue, and found a few spells that had been cast on her at some point that were easy to very easy to break after awhile, since the spells on her couldn't stand against her stronger demonic powers.

One of the spells she found seemed to be blocks on her human magic that seemed to forcibly cut it in half, that was already on the verge of breaking thanks to the extra boost her demonic powers were giving her magic, and the block tore very easily like tissue paper when she focused her full power against it now that she knew where to look. Another spell she found seemed to be multiple tracking spells, which she easily removed from her own body and attached to a vase that was located in the downstairs next to the front door, as well as a few other objects around the house.

One other spell she found, really made her mad, as she recognized it as some kind of obedience or loyalty spell that would have made her loyal to whoever cast the spell, which she immediately wiped from existence. Then set up powerful invisible protection spells and runes on her own body that would protect her from any other magical attempts at controlling her by dispelling them as soon as they hit her, as well as an automatic repel spell that would send back any spell that was cast on her back to the caster at twice the power, especially if the spell used was meant to do harm to her.

One of the downsides to removing the sealed spells and charms that had been placed on her, was that the backlash that was caused by the release, left her bedridden in her room for a week with a high fever, that also left her throwing up anything she ate. When the Dursley's first discovered the condition she was in, they had rushed her to the hospital, where the doctors diagnosed her with a bad case of the flu after they had run all sorts of tests on her, and prescribed medicine for her along with plenty of bed rest.

The one good side about it all, was that Petunia had spent the whole week fretting over her feeding her chicken broth and any other food that she could keep down without it immediately coming back up, as they tried to bring down her fever, while Vernon would sometimes bring home ice cream that she shared with Dudley in her room, while playing video games in between homework and other things from school that Petunia picked up for her so she wouldn't be behind in her classes.

Another downside was that she discovered one days that thanks to the unsealing, every time she showed extreme emotions or her powers, her eyes seemed to flash back to her original violet eye color, which she discovered one day after looking at her reflection in the mirror after one of her practice sessions with her magic. If the Dursley's seemed to ignore if they noticed it.

By the time the fever finally broke at the end of the week, Melody was now both cranky and irritable, as she spent the whole week plotting ways to get back at whoever it was that had cast the spells on her in the first place once she discovered who it was.

'_I _swear_, if I _ever _find out who cast all those spells on me, there's going to be _hell _to pay. _Especially _for those _obedience _and _loyalty _spells. Plus, I _hate _getting sick!_' Melody snarled angrily to herself, as self righteous fury filled as the memory of her discovery filled her once more, 'Nobody _controls me, and if they tried I'll rip them apart with my bare hands. If only I had my pendant back along with my scythe, getting revenge will make it _so _much sweeter..._'

Forcing herself to calm down, she thought back on who could have done it and when, and couldn't come up with any leads, but she figured it must have happened back on the night she was 'orphaned', and whoever left her with the Dursley's had been the one who cast the spells on her, as a memory of the mysterious 'Pa'foo' she had met all those years ago came to her mind, as she remembered the spells he had cast on her that night.

"I _still_ can't believe that 'Pa'foo' never did come back for me like he promised," seven year old Melody grumbled angrily to herself as she remembered what happened all those years ago, as she lay on her bed in her bedroom and sunlight shone through the curtained window and let out a small sigh, as she twirled a glowing ball of light in her hands for a moment, as she used her enhanced hearing to listen for any warning sound of her relatives coming upstairs, "I wonder whatever happened to him after that night?"

'_Oh well. Who cares what happened to him? He's one less person I have to worry about, trying to stop me from disappearing when the time comes._' Melody thought silently to herself with a snicker, as she turned to lie on her side as she looked towards the closed window, as a dark scowl appeared on her face as the memory of the mysterious 'Padfoot' came to her mind the last time she had seen him, as an image of the guys face came to her mind before shaking her head ruefully, '_The jerk _had _his chance to stay with me, and _lost _it when he left me with the Dursleys, and he never came back to me like he promised. His loss, and what kind of _lameass _names are '_Padfoot_' and '_Wormtail_' for grown men to have anyways, whatever it's supposed to mean? Their parents must have been high on something when they named them._'

* * *

><p><em><strong>~-#4 Privet Drive, July 31, 2001~-<strong>_

Over the next four years since that fateful day, things had improved a lot more in the Dursley household, once the Dursley's realized that they had a young musical prodigy living with them and were living up their newfound good fortune.

Over the following weeks after their visit to the Masons, they had moved her out of her old bedroom, and into the much larger guest room so she could be able to store her things in, and had her old room converted into the new guestroom, though she still had to sleep in there sometimes whenever Aunt Marge came to visit and they gave Marge the larger room.

Melody had been taken out of her old school that she used to go to with Dudley, and was enrolled into Cornwall's Academy of Performing Arts with the help of a scholarship given to her thanks to a recommendation by Mrs. Mason who helped sponsor her at the school, which she attended for the last three years.

The academy had regular every day classes that Melody took in stride along with her spot in the school choir and band, though in her free time she took up some of the schools other extracurricular activities like martial arts and other sports which she excelled at.

Today was Melody's eleventh birthday, and the Dursley's were throwing her a big birthday party to celebrate both her birth and her recent acceptance letter to a prestigious music academy that she had applied to over the summer with the Masons help.

This year she had applied to go to another academy that was located in Liverpool, which was also a year round boarding school, and was already set up in the dorms there with some friends who were also going to the academy.

Melody had also planned for the party to perform a song created by herself and two of her friends who were also going to be attending the music academy, and were calling their group the Hexx Girls, and already popular in the neighborhood.

Today's party was also supposed to be the Hexx Girls send off party, because once the party was over, the adults were going to take them to the train station to catch a train that would take them to the town where the academy was located, because the school year at the academy would be starting at the end of the week, so they needed to get there as soon as possible to get situated.

For an early birthday present, after a lot of begging and pleading before they finally gave in, a few weeks ago her aunt and uncle had taken her over to their next door neighbor aft Mrs. Arabella Figg, to get herself a pet when they saw a more recent ad on kittens that Mrs. Figg had put up in the newspaper, and let her have a choice in one of the kittens that had recently been born a few months earlier, and Melody had chosen a male silver furred golden eyed kitten that had black spots covering its body, who she named Yoko, because he reminded her a lot about Kurama by its playful antics who also seemed more intelligent than normal cats, who currently resting on her bed. Mrs. Figg told her that he was a rare breed of house cat called a Savannah cat which grew a bit bigger than average house cats, that a friend of hers was letting her breed into her into her growing pride of felines, and let Melody be the first one to have one as her own, and was taking with her to school since they allowed pets on campus.

Melody was currently busy in her bedroom getting dressed for the party and was currently wearing a pair of fancy red pants with jewel studs designs on it, while wearing a blue t-shirt, and around her neck was a silver chained necklace that had a gold and silver bat shaped pendant hanging down her chest. She was just pulling on a pair of white tennis shoes, and was just finishing up tying up her black and red hair into a ponytail, when she heard a loud tapping sound coming from her bedroom window, followed by Yoko's annoyed growl.

"Yoko, what is it?" Melody asked as she turned her gaze towards her cat for a second before turning towards the window, where she spotted a brown barn owl pecking at the window to get her attention, and she cautiously walked over to the window in confusion as she pulled it open and the owl quickly flew inside the bedroom to land on her desk.

"What are you doing here? It's way too early for your kind to be up and about now," Melody said scoldingly, as she approached the owl, who immediately stuck out a leg towards her, revealing the letter tied around its leg, causing her to arch an eyebrow in confusion, "Is that for me?"

The owl gave a small hoot and bobbed it's head in answer, as it shook its leg at her once more and waited patiently for her as she cautiously reached out and untied the string binding the letter and took it away from the owl, while pulling out a bottle water and pouring it into an empty bowl she had in her room, as well as some crackers that she offered the owl who eagerly gobbled up both before playfully nipping Melody's fingers in thanks, before digging back into the water and crackers.

Smiling a bit at the owl, Melody finally glanced back down at the letter in her hands, her eyes widen in shock as she read the address written in green ink on the letter.

_**Ms. M. Potter  
>The Second bedroom on the right<br>#4 Privet Drive  
>Little Whinging, Surrey<strong>_

After reading the address, she immediately looked up and glanced around the empty bedroom to see if anyone was somehow spying on her in order to get that much information on the letter, but she didn't see anything out of the ordinary in the room other than the owl that was still waiting for her to finish the letter. Scowling a bit, she turned the letter over and broke the Hogwarts green wax seal and pulled out the letter to start reading.

_**HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY  
>Headmaster: ALBUS DUMBLEDORE<br>(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock, Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. Of Wizards)**_

_**Dear Ms. Potter,**_

_**We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find an enclosed list of necessary books and equipment.**_

_**Term begins on September 1. We await your owl no later than August 15, to confirm that you will be attending our school.**_

_**Sincerely yours,  
>Minerva McGonagall<br>Deputy Headmistress**_

Frowning a bit as she read the letter, she immediately recognized one of the names written on it as belonging to the man who had sent Hagrid after her when she was a baby to bring to the Dursleys all those years ago and her frown deepened a bit as her eyes narrowed.

"So they _now_ want me to come to their magic school, huh? I don't think so." Melody said thoughtfully as she scowled down at the letter in disgust for a moment, as she weighed the pros and cons of going to the school, before coming to a decision as she started tearing the letter and list of supplies into little pieces before tossing them into the nearby trash can, "I've got _better_ things to do with my new life than waste it learning useless human magic. I already know enough magic to last me several lifetimes without having to go to a human school to learn more..."

'_Hm... that reminds me, one of these days I have to go back there and head for Gringott's, and try and see if my old bank vaults in the human magical world are still active._' Melody thought silently to herself, as she looked thoughtfully down at the letter for a moment, as she quickly came to a decision, as she remembered her old high security bank vaults that she had opened in Gringott's during her time in England as Kuronue, where she stashed all of her money and stolen goods she had stored in the vaults before her move back to Japan, before demons were banished to the Makai world, '_After all these centuries, it must still be there for me, or an heir, to reclaim. That money would do well in this life of mine if I can get there._'

"The letter said that they await my reply by owl. You're the only owl around, so can you take my reply back for me?" Melody asked the owl as she turned her attention back on the bird, who hooted and nodded its head in confirmation, "Thanks! Just wait a few minutes and you can be on your way."

Reaching into her desk, she pulled open one of the drawers and pulled out a clean sheet of paper and ink pen, and quickly wrote down a quick reply to the school.

_**Dear Professor McGonagall,**_

**_Thanks for the offer of going to Hogwarts, but no thanks. I will have to decline the chance in going to your school. I'm already enrolled into an important school of my choice this fall and have no wish to change my plans to go learn something _useless _like magic when the school I'm attending will help me on the path I've chosen for my future. So please don't bother sending anymore acceptance letters._**

_**Sincerely yours,  
>Melody Rose Potter<strong>_

Finishing the letter, she sealed it inside of an envelope, and tied it to the waiting owls leg with a bit of string, before carrying the owl to her window and letting it out to go back to where it came from.

Looking out of her open window, she stood watching as the owl disappeared into the horizon, until she became distracted by a loud banging at her bedroom door, causing her to spin around, "Who is it? The doors unlocked."

"Melody, dear. Are you dressed yet? Your birthday guests are arriving, so you should come downstairs and greet them." Petunia called from the other side of the door, as the doorknob turned and the older woman stood in the entrance, as she smiled at her niece, "Oh and Luna and Jade are here too, so you should head down and help them finish setting up for your performance."

"I'll be down in a minute Aunt Petunia!" Melody called back, smiling a bit as Petunia nodded her head to what she had just said before closing the door behind her.

'_Why do I _suddenly _have a feeling that things are about to change from what I _originally _planned for this life?_' Melody thought silently to herself, as a small frown appeared on her features, as her eyes flashed a dark violet color, as she shot one last glance out the window in the direction the owl had flown off in, before turning on her heel and made her way towards the bedroom door, as an scary smirk appeared on her features, as her eyes returned to their original green color, '_Oh well, I'll just handle the situation like I always do. I swear that there will be _hell _to pay before I'll let _anyone _or _anything _mess up things for me if I can help it..._'

"Come on, Yoko. Lets get this party started," Melody said, grinning a bit as she turned towards her cat with her arms open, as Yoko jumped into them and let himself becarried out of the room by his mistress.

_**To be continued...**_

=====================================  
><span><strong>Author's Notes:<strong>  
>So what do you guys think of my latest Harry Potter crossover fanfics? Is it good or bad? What? This chapter ends at <em><strong>22<strong>_ pages. I'm looking for _**fanart**_ pictures for this story, if anyone is interested in making them. I already have a few up on deviantart. If you want to take a look at them, check out my profile page where you'll find the links to the pictures.

Hey if anyone wants to know what a _**Savannah cat**_ looks like, check out the URL link on my profile page that sends you to a detailed 3 minute documentary video that shows exactly what Savannah cats are and how BIG they can get compared to normal cats. I think they looks so cute. _**lol**_ I wanted him to have a pet of some kind, came this close to picking a main coon cat, but decided the Savannah breed looks cooler. Though since he comes from Mrs. Figg's place, Yoko is half Kneazle as well as half Savannah.

If anyone's wondering about me having the Dursley's remove Melody's infamous _**lightning scar**_, why not? It _MIGHT_ be impossible if the scar was _still_ a cursed scar, which might make it harder to remove or cover up, especially by muggle means, but PLEASE remember what happened in the scene where Kuronue took over Melody's body as a baby. I had his demonic powers practically purge Voldemort's horcrux from the scar as his powers healed up all injuries the infant had received that night. That's what the black smoke coming out of the scar was. So without the horcrux in the scar, its just a normal, curse free scar. _**lol**_

As for the description for what Kuronue's singing can do to whoever listens to it, I just happened to recently watch the musical episode of _**Batman: The Brave and The Bold**_ featuring Music Meister for the first time just a few days ago, and I think that Kuronue's special ability is a little like MM's, only _minus_ the whole making everyone break out into song and dance thing and more into just hypnosis/mind control. _**lol**_ Plus he can control the power so it won't affect the wrong people, namely Kurama and any minions they might have with them, so they won't go into trances when he's singing doesn't affect them along with everyone else. _**lol**_ I decided to give him a special talent that could hopefully be passed on into his new body, and also give him a chance to try and use it to earn money in the human world if he ever decided to stay permanently once he finally leaves his new 'family' and sets off on his own, its not like he can just go back to demon world and resume a life of crime in a human body. Especially when it's a FEMALE human body. He'll be in _double_ trouble if he got caught by the demons he tries to rob. _**lol**_

I brought in a little bit of _**Bleach**_, with the soul chain thing. I forgot what they called it in _**Bleach**_, but I hope I described what Kuronue had pulled out of Harry/Melody's body pretty well in this story. I figure it was the best way of showing that Melody _definitely_ wasn't even in there anymore when Kuronue took over, and also show that he's completely all alone in that body and _won't_ be fighting for control of it with the original owner as time goes by. _**lol**_

As for the gender switch, I wanted to make this a Kuronue and Kurama fanfic, and since a lot of you out there don't go for slash fics, I decided to change Harry's gender into a girls, since that seems to be the main fad in fanfiction these days. _**lol**_

I say to all the slash fanfiction haters out there that you _can't_ really call this a slash fic, if one of them actually has a hundred percent female _**body**_ of a girl despite the _**soul**_ now in it once being male. Besides Kurenou has _plenty_ of time to adjust to being a girl and how to _act_ like one, though she'll be a bit of a tomboy. _**lol**_ And as you all saw in the scene with the Dursley's at the Mason's party, Kuronue knows how to milk his new gender, the way he handled the Dursley's in getting what he wanted. _**lol**_

In fact, when I first started writing this story, it actually started out with Melody still as Harry, when the idea of changing Harry into a girl hit me, so I had to do a fast rewrite, and changed Harry's name to Melody, and hopefully changed _all_ of the 'his', 'him', etc. terms into the proper ones in the lines involving Kuronue/Melody who will be referred to as Melody from now on, though she might start going by Kurenai later on. The rewrite wound up becoming longer than the unfinished original which I stopped after 9 pages.

_**Started On:**_ October 15, 2011  
><em><strong>Finished on:<strong>_ October 29, 2011  
><em><strong>Updated on:<strong>_ January 16, 2012


	2. Chapter 1: Prophecies Are For Suckers

_**Disclaimers:**_ As much as I may _want_ to claim ownership of these two productions, I can't because both _**Harry Potter**_ and _**Yu Yu Hakusho**_ belong to a whole lot of different companies that I can't remember the names of at the moment. Any characters that appear in this fic that are not a part of either original series, belong to me so don't take them without asking first.

_**Timeframe:**_ Story takes place thirteen years before the start of _**Yu Yu Hakusho**_, so all of the YYH gang (minus Hiei since there's no telling how old he _really_ is when he first met the others _**lol**_) is one year old, including Kuronue/Melody, and will _probably_ be around 15-16 years old when they all meet up with Melody. I've also updated this story, to make Melody, and everyone else she would have known in Hogwarts as well as the YYH gang, all be born in the **1990's** instead of the **1980's**.

_**Author's Notes:**_ I don't know _when_ and _where_ exactly in the history of the _**Yu Yu Hakusho**_ series that Kuronue died in or how long before Kurama dies afterwards, so I'm saying that he died in the Makai world, in the exact same way that it was shown in the movie, instead of the human world so it's not like he's been dead for centuries before he came back to life, with Kurama dying a few years later, so they can both be the same age when they meet up again. _**lol**_

**Important Note for everyone:** Depending on how this story goes, here's a special vote for everyone. Instead of just Kuronue being teamed up with Kurama in his past life as a bandit, I'm going to make it so that he knew Yomi too, which is mentioned in a paragraph in the prologue chapter, and will make more appearances in later chapters, though it would strictly be Kurama and Kuronue. You've seen what Kurama and Yomi are capable of in the anime and manga. So seeing how I depict Kuronue in this story when it comes to power, between the three of them who would you think would come in first, second and last when it comes to power in their old gang? _**lol**_ I want him to be _almost_ at the same level as the other two when it comes to power, because what would the point of them being a team if he couldn't carry his own weight when it comes to power the way Yomi and Kurama could? Especially since he now has his original demonic powers combined with the witch powers of his new body? _**lol**_

_**Word Count:**_ 16,409

_**Summary:**_ _**-(Yu Yu Hakusho crossover)-**_ Unknown to the magical world, the night Voldemort attacked the Potters and their daughter, Melody Rose Potter died with her parents that night. What happens when her abandoned body is taken over by the spirit of a former demon bat thief? _**-(Independent!Powerful!Grey!Kuronue!Female Harry!Kurama pairing) -(slight Manipulative Dumbledore bashing, **_**extreme **_**Ron, Molly, Ginny Weasley bashing)-**_

**Glossary:**  
>"<em><strong>ﾧﾧ ﾧﾧ<strong>_" - Parseltongue

_**Night Guardian**_  
>Chapter 1: Prophecies Are For Suckers...<br>Written By: Sakura Lisel  
>======================================<p>

_**~-Headmasters Office, Hogwarts, July 31, 2001~-**_

Headmaster Albus Dumbledore was currently sitting at his desk in his office going over some important paperwork for the upcoming school year, as he sorted through the class schedules that the teachers had already submitted to him for final approval before classes started in two months, while happily sucking on his lemon drops as a slow smile appeared on his features.

This was the year that young Melody Potter would be coming to Hogwarts to start her education, and his plans for her future were finally about to come to fruitition. The owls with the first year acceptance letters had been sent out hours ago and it would be only a matter of time before Melody Potter would send back her letter accepting her future in the magical world. Gleefully he could already imagine the parties that will be going on across the magical world as the Light side celebrated the return of their savior, while Voldemort's remaining supporters sulked.

Over the past ten years he had received monthly reports from a woman named Mrs. Arabella Figg, who was a squib who he had stationed in one of the houses near the Dursley household to keep an eye on Melody for him to make sure the girl was okay and to report back to him if anything untoward happened to her. The reports he got from Mrs. Figg all stated that Melody was doing well with her relatives, and had seemed to be growing up to be a healthy and happy young girl who would make her parents proud if they could see her right now, who had also taken an interest in singing and performing for the neighborhood with some of her friends.

'_Interesting little _hobby _little Melody has developed with her singing to keep herself busy over the years before her time at Hogwarts starts. It'll be too bad that she'll have to give it up when she comes to Hogwarts if what Mrs. Figg says about her talents is true. There will be no time for that sort of nonsense as she prepares to one day face off with Tom if he returns._' Albus thought silently to himself, as he popped another lemon drop into his mouth, as he looked back down at the papers while popping a few more lemon drops into his mouth as he eagerly sucked on them thoughtfully, '_I can't _wait _to see how young Melody has turned out over these past ten years. Once she gets here. I can start preparing her for the day when Tom returns so that she may save us all once more..._'

Just then Albus became distracted as the door to his office was flung open with a bang, as Minerva McGonagall came hurrying inside, while clutching a letter tightly in her hands as she rushed towards his desk.

"Minerva, what's going on? Is something troubling you for you to barge in like this?" Albus said pleasantly, eyes twinkling a bit as the elderly woman made her way towards his desk.

"Albus! The _impossible_ has happened! It's a complete travesty!" Minerva exclaimed as she reached the desk, and started pacing the office for a moment, "I _told_ you sending her to those _blasted_ muggles was a bad idea, and now _this_ has happened! I completely blame _you_ for this _travesty_!"

"Minerva, what is the matter and what '_travesty_' are you talking about? _Who_ are you talking about that has you so angry before school even starts for the year?" Albus demanded, as his eyes momentarily lost their twinkle as he saw the irritated look Minerva was now shooting at him, as he waved a hand towards one of the available chairs, indicating that she should sit down, "Has _something_ happened? Why don't you take a seat and calm down while telling me what has you upset."

"I was sorting through the replies to the acceptance letters of this years incoming first years," Minerva said after a few seconds as she took a seat that was close to the desk, and placed the letter she was holding onto the desk surface, "when a reply letter from Melody Potter came in..."

"Why that's _wonderful_ news! Ms. Potter has replied to her letter, and will be coming to Hogwarts then. For a moment there I thought something was seriously wrong, Minerva," Albus said, a huge smile appearing on his lips as the twinkle in his eyes returned in full tilt, as he dismissed the letter that Minerva had placed on his desk for the moment, as he reached into his lemon drop tin and popped a fresh piece of candy into his mouth, "so I will have to start making arrangements to have one of the teachers go get her to take her get her school supplies and..."

"That's just it, Albus. Melody's written back saying that she _won't_ be coming to Hogwarts at all. Go ahead and _read_ her response letter for _yourself_ if you _don't_ believe me." Minerva said, interrupting Albus, watching as the older man nearly choked on his lemon drop at her words, as he turned his gaze back on her with a stunned look on his features, as he finally reached for the letter and started reading it for himself as she started to pace around the office agitatedly, "I can't _believe_ it. She _claims_ that she has been accepted to a school that she _prefers_ to go to that would help her on the 'path she's chosen for her future', whatever _that_ is supposed to bloody mean, and doesn't want to _waste_ her time learning magic instead of coming to Hogwarts where she belongs. I _told_ you that sending her to those _blasted_ muggles was a _bad_ idea, but would you _listen_ to me? But no, you just _had_ to go and do what _you_ thought was best for her and I was stupid enough to go along with it! Now those _damned_ muggles have turned her against her heritage!"

"I'm sure it's _not_ as bad as that, Minerva. The _poor_ girl is probably _confused_ and _misguided_ in her decision depending on what her relatives have told her. I don't know what other school she may _think_ she'll be going to, but let's go _rectify_ the matter now." Albus said dismissively, though there was a worried look on his features as he frowned down at the response letter that Melody had sent back, as he pushed back his chair and stood up, and started making his way around his desk to stand before Minerva, "Let's go to the Dursley household and _talk_ this over with Melody. Once we've _explained_ things to her, I'm _sure_ that she'll be _more_ than _happy_ to come to Hogwarts where she rightfully belongs."

"Yes, lets go. I would have headed over there myself to speak to the girl, but I was so mad that I came straight here to tell you myself," Minerva said with a small angry huff as she waited for him to approach her, as she shook her head regretfully for a moment, as her scowl deepened, "I'm sure that her parents would be rolling in their graves right now, if they knew she was ignoring her magical education because of those muggles."

'_Young Melody simply _must _come to Hogwarts. She must come to be _properly _trained to fight Voldemort should he return so whatever her reasons,_' Dumbledore thought furiously to himself as they prepared to head over to Privet Drive to fetch their wayward savior and stern but determined look appeared on his features as he imagined the coming conversation, '_for not coming to Hogwarts is not important. It's for the greater good of everyone involved that she drop whatever plans she has already made for the future, in order to be able to save the magical world once more when the time comes again. Too many innocent lives would be at stake if she doesn't come fulfill the prophecy._'

As Minerva moved to stand at his side, Albus grabbed a nearby object and turned it into a portkey that would transport them to the street Melody lived on, and the two of them disappeared from the office with a loud pop.

* * *

><p>With a loud pop the duo arrived outside of #4 Privet Drive where they could hear loud muggle music coming from somewhere in the back of house, followed by the sound of children laughing and people talking over the loud music.<p>

"I must say that the house seems pretty lively today," Albus said, as he eyed the area for a moment to make sure no one had been around to see their arrival, wincing a bit at the volume of the music that reached his ears, "I wonder what's going on today?"

"I'm surprised at you, Albus. Your forgetting that today happens to be Melody Potter's birthday," Minerva said in a scolding tone as she shot her coworker a look, before turning her gaze back towards the house as the duo made their way up to the front step, "Even you must know that by now. I'm guessing that the Dursleys must be throwing her a party."

"Ah, yes. It must have slipped my mind in the excitement over young Melody's letter," Albus said as he waved a hand dismissively for a moment, as a small smile appeared on his features.

Once they reached the front door, Albus reached up to ring the doorbell twice, before stepping back to wait for someone to open the door. It didn't take long before the door was pulled opened to reveal a chubby looking boy standing on the other side looking at them curiously.

"Yes? What do you want?" Dudley demanded a bit rudely as he glanced over his shoulder at the sound of laughter wrathed in from the backyard, "Can I do something for you?"

"Hello young man. You must be Dudley," Albus said, giving the boy a friendly smile as he dismissed the boys rudeness for the moment, as he started to take a step forward, "Are your parents home? There is something I wish to discuss with them involving your cousin."

"You'll have to come back _later_, mister, if you want to talk to my mom and dad," Dudley said, as he kept a firm grip on the door, blocking Dumbledore from trying to enter the household, as he glared at the older man for a moment, "we're having a party right now, and I don't know who you are so you _can't_ come in..."

"I'm _sure_ that your parents would be more than _willing_ to stop what they are doing to speak with us, young man." Dumbledore said in a patronizing tone, interrupting whatever Dudley was about to say as he looked at the younger boy in disappointment when he wasn't immediately allowed inside, "It involves your cousin and it's _imperative_ that we speak to them."

"Like I said, you'll have to come back later, because your still _not_ coming in," Dudley said, looking like he was getting ready to slam the door shut, as his eyes narrowed suspiciously at the mention of Melody, as his protective side reared its head, "we're _too_ busy right now to be dealing with you guys..."

"Dudley? Who's at the door?" Petunia's voice called from somewhere behind the boy.

"It's a couple of _weirdoes_ in bathrobes who want to talk to you and dad, mom," Dudley called back, as he pushed the door closed a bit as he turned around to face his mother, as he ignored Minerva's spluttered response to his description of their clothes.

"Weirdo's in bathrobes? Let me see who it is... _You?_ What the _hell_ are you doing here?" Petunia said as she appeared in the doorway as the door reopened so she could get a look at who was on the other side of the door, who's eyes then narrowed in anger when she saw who was there, before remembering that her son was still there, as she turned from the front door a grabbed Dudley's shoulder and pulled him out of harms way and pushed him towards the backyard, "Dudley, go stay in the back yard and tell your father that I need him out here and try and keep Melody outside. _Hurry_ now!"

Seeing the intense look on his mother's face, Dudley quickly turned tail and ran as fast as he could towards the back of the house where they could hear his voice calling out for his father, as Petunia turned her gaze back on the group of wizards.

"I'll ask you again. What the _hell_ are you _freaks_ doing here? Melody's not going to your school." Petunia demanded angrily as she glanced over her shoulder to make sure that none of the guests had wandered inside to see and hear what was going on, "Your kind aren't _wanted_ here, so go away and don't darken our door again!"

"My dear Petunia, we are _only_ here to speak to your husband and you, along with young Melody, about her schooling at Hogwarts," Albus said, as he tried to smile placating at the younger woman for a moment, as his eyes twinkled in amusement at the idea that this muggle seemed to think she could stop him, as he continued speaking, "we received a reply letter from Melody less than half an hour ago _refusing_ our invitation to come to Hogwarts, and we've come to talk to her to find out why and _convince_ her that its in her best interest to come."

'_I can't _believe _it. Melody _already _refused to go to Hogwarts all by herself without either Vernon or myself saying anything to her about it?_' Petunia thought silently to herself, as she at first felt a rush of fear when Dumbledore mentioned Melody receiving her Hogwarts letter, thinking that she had missed her chance to warn off her niece about the school, but then a smug smirk appeared on her face as pride filled her at the news of hearing what her niece's response to the invitation letter, before that too was replaced by anger at what Dumbledore said next, 'Good _for her. There's _still _hope for her yet if she's not willing to follow in her parents footsteps and join the rest of the freaks..._'

"I don't _think_ so. You just said that Melody has _already_ turned down your invitation to your stupid school so there's no reason for you to be bothering her. She's _already_ enrolled into a school she's been waiting _all_ year to hear from, and _that's_ the one she wishes to go to if she really turned _your_ school down in favor of the _other_ one." Petunia said with a sneer, as she glared angrily at the group before her for a moment, "I don't know what _rules_ you freaks have in that society of yours, but do you freaks _harass all_ potential students into coming to your school the way you are trying to do with my niece, or is she a special exception or something?"

"Mrs. Dursley, whatever this _other_ school might have to offer your niece is of no importance in the face of her being a witch." Minerva said dismissively, as she ignored the glare that Petunia was now directing her way, "she truly _must_ come to Hogwarts whether she wishes to or not to gain knowledge and control over her powers now that she is of age. It's the law."

"_Your_ laws maybe. Not _ours_! We are _normal_ decent folk, and we don't have to obey your freak laws involving OUR kids. Melody hasn't shown _any_ magic at all in the years she's been here with us," Petunia snapped angrily, her voice raising a few octaves at the disrespect she was being shown by the two freaks, "so there is _no_ reason for her to go learn how to '_control_' something she _never_ had. Melody has _made_ her choice concerning her schooling, and it won't be your blasted freak school she'll be going to, if we have anything to do about it. I'll be damned if I let you ruin her dreams because of _your_ selfishness."

Before either Albus or Minerva could reply Vernon Dursley appeared behind his wife and glared darkly at their uninvited guests for a moment, as he had heard most of what his wife was saying as he made his way from the backyard.

"Pet, what's going on. Dudley said you told him to come get me." Vernon said as he wrapped an arm around his wife as he glared angrily at the intruders, "Are these people bothering you?"

"No their not Vernon, because they're just leaving. They're from that freak school Lily used to go to," Petunia said as she turned her gaze back on her husband, before turning her gaze back on the wizards and gave them a pointed look as she looked like she was ready to slam the front door in their faces at any second, "and they came here to bother Melody about attending even though they just told me she already wrote back to tell them she wasn't going, yet here they are trying to come and harass her."

"Oh then in _that_ case, then you freaks should _leave_ our doorstep _immediately_ then and get on your way before we call the police and have you arrested for trespassing." Vernon said dismissively as he glared at the two professors for a moment in disapproval, as he glanced at his wife's angry face for a moment, "There's _nothing_ here for you, since our niece has _already_ turned your offer of schooling down like you've said she has, so stop _bothering_ her about it."

"Why you _impertinent_ muggles! Just _who_ do you think the two of you _are_," Minerva exclaimed angrily as she listened to the Dursley's insult her and Albus, as she felt her anger rise with each passing second, as her stern face flushed in anger as she glared at Petunia and Vernon, "talking to us like that? Do you even _realize_ exactly _who_ it is that you're speaking to so disrespectfully?"

"We _really_ don't care who you freaks are. Just because you wield those fancy sticks of yours, doesn't make you any _different_ from us." Petunia said dismissively, as her eyes narrowed dangerously into slits for a moment as she turned her full glare onto Minerva, "you freaks put on your high and mighty airs, and think your _better_ than us _normal_ decent folks just because you have your precious magic, yet your just as _human_ as the rest of us."

"Mr. and Mrs. Dursley, my colleague and I are _not_ freaks, and I _wish_ that you would _desist_ in referring to us as such. Plus we are not here to harass your niece as you call it. If you and your wife would simply let us in, we'll leave as soon as possible once we've spoken to young Melody," Albus said as he quickly cut into the argument before Minerva had a chance to reply, as his eyes stopped twinkling as a frown appeared on his face at how things were going, as he couldn't believe that these muggles weren't letting him have his way, "Melody simply _must_ come to Hogwarts. She's been enrolled since the day she was born, with full enrollment paid by her parents. Plus as we've already explained to your wife, your niece simply has no choice in the matter of whether or not she attends Hogwarts. Our laws..."

"Your dumb laws all can go straight to _hell_ and _you_ can go along with it." An unfamiliar voice said, causing all the adults to turn to see Melody standing a few feet away, leaning against the door frame that faced the entranceway that led to the front door, with her arms crossed over her chest as she glared at McGonagal and Dumbledore, as a silver furred, golden eyed cat sat at her feet with a look on its feline features that seemed to match his mistress, "I _don't_ have to do a _damn_ thing I don't _want_ to do involving your school _or_ your society. I'm _not_ a member of _your_ society, so I don't _have_ to obey _your_ laws."

* * *

><p>"Melody! What are you doing in here? You're <em>supposed<em> to be in the backyard with your guests?" Petunia exclaimed as she looked at her niece worriedly for a moment.

"I _was_ until I saw Dudley come rushing up to uncle Vernon and tell him something that had uncle Vernon rush back inside. After getting the story of him of what was happening, I came in to find out what was going on so I called a fifteen minute break with the girls and Dudley's stalling the guests from coming inside," Melody said as she reached up to brush a strand of her red and black hair away from her face, as she shot a look at Albus and Minerva as they stood behind her relatives, on the other side of the front door, as she cocked her head to one side curiously, "I only caught _half_ of what you guys were saying, aunt Petunia, and what I _did_ hear, I don't like. These guys are from that _stupid_ 'magic' school that sent that letter by owl to me earlier?"

As the Dursley's were distracted by Melody's arrival, Albus took the moment to shove his way in through the door, nearly knocking Petunia and Vernon over when the door connected with them, as he walked into the house with Minerva right behind him.

"Melody, my dear girl. It's so nice to _finally_ meet you again. I am Albus Dumbledore, headmaster of Hogwarts, the school where you will be attending this upcoming September. I was good friends with your parents, and would like to be the first to welcome you back to our society. I can't tell you just how _proud_ your parents would be if they were here to see you enter the school that they themselves attended." Albus said cheerfully, all smiles as his twinkling eyes returned in full force as he made his way towards Melody, only to stop when the girl backed up a few steps from him, and turned her full angry gaze on him, as he nods his head in McGonagall's direction, knowing his introduction should activate the spells he had cast on her ten years ago, that should make her obey him, "This is Professor McGonagall who will be one of your teachers this upcoming year. We received your letter earlier, and have come to clear up any mistakes in whatever ideas you might have of our fine school and are here to take you to go get your school things."

"Good day Ms. Potter. It's good to again see you as well after all these years." Minvera said politely, a smile gracing her face that replaced her usual stern look as she stared at the younger girl, as she took in Melody's appearance for a moment with a thoughtful look on her features, as she waited for Melody's response, '_She looks just like her mother, though her hair color seems to be combination of both her parents, along with her mothers eyes. At least she didn't inherit the need for glasses like her father..._'

"Hey! How dare you! You freaks aren't welcome here!" Petunia exclaimed as she steadied herself with Vernon's help as the duo turned towards the intruders angrily, her shrill voice cutting into Minerva's thoughts as she and Albus turned to face the duo, "You have no right to come barging in here uninvited!"

"I want you freaks out of here, before I have to call the police and have you taken out by force! Or better yet, I'll go get my shotgun!" Vernon thundered angrily, adding his own two cents into the situation, and not caring for the moment that they might be heard as his glare doubles, "You have some nerve coming in here like..."

"_**Silencio!**_ We're here now, and don't have time to waste arguing with you muggles over trivialities," Albus exclaimed as he pulled out his wand and waved it towards the Dursleys, just as Vernon was about to say something else, only to discover no sounds were coming out of his mouth anymore, before returning the wand to his wand holster that was hidden in his sleeves, as he missed the intrigued look Melody had on her face as she watched his movements, "Unless all of you want to attract the attention of your party guests to our conversation, we'll be out of your hair once we settle more _important_ things we must rectify concerning young Melody's _mistaken_ decision of not coming to Hogwarts..."

"Okay, first off I'm _not_ your '_dear_' anything, old man, and I request you stop referring to me by my first name. We're _not_ friends or even acquaintances so you have no _right_ to act like we are, so you can address me as _Ms. Potter_. Plus There are _no_ mistakes in _my_ decision in where I go to school, unless you count the one _your_ making by annoying my family. I'm _not_ going to Pigpimples and that's that, old man, and I _demand_ that you _remove_ whatever spell you put on my relatives." Melody said, as a sneer appeared on her features as she glowered angrily at the two wizards, that reminded them of Severus Snape's sneers, as she shot a worried look at her aunt and uncle who were now grasping their throats in shock as they moved their mouths trying to say something but no sound was coming out, "I've more _important_ things to do than learn _useless_ things like magic. As far as I'm concerned, I'm already enrolled in the _perfect_ school for me, and have no wish to give it up for your school."

"The school's name is Hogwarts and you _will_ be going, you will be sure of that.. As your magical guardian it is up to _me_ to decide that you will get your proper education and reintroduction into our world." Albus said, as a frown appeared on his features when he realized that things weren't going the way he had hoped when Melody continued to refuse to come along, as he wondered why the obedience and loyalty spells he cast on her didn't seem to be working, "A lot of people will be very disappointed that you don't show up to school."

"You're my magical WHAT? And why the heck would I care about whether or not people," Melody demanded incredulously, as her eyes seemed to darken a bit in anger at Dumbledore's words, "I don't know would be disappointed if I don't come or not? Its none of their business what I do."

"That's where you're wrong I'm afraid. You are the girl who lived and a lot of people have been eagerly awaiting your return to the magical world, so you really mustn't disappoint them," Albus said serenely as he ignored the incredulous look he was now receiving from the younger girl, as he continued speaking, "As for being your magical guardian, I was a close friend and teacher of your parents when they attended Hogwarts, and they named me as your magical guardian until you come of age at 17, and as your guardian I have final say in _all_ matters concerning you, and I really _must_ insist that you come to Hogwarts..."

"You can '_insist_' all you want, old man, and what's with this 'girl who lived' nonsense. Still doesn't mean it's going to happen just because _you_ say so. The _only_ guardians I listen to are the _Dursleys_, and _they_ at least _know_ what matters to me _more_ than you obviously do. Don't think you can just come barging in here and start making demands and _claim_ to be my '_guardian_' when you've had _nothing_ to do with me for the past decade, and only want to get involved in my life _now_ simply because I _refuse_ to go to your _blasted_ school?" Melody said, as she stepped back and leaned against a nearby wall as she stared at the intruders for a moment, before she moved away and walked right up to Dumbledore and McGonnagal so that she could glare right in their faces, "Then you show up out of the blue, and have to the _nerve_ to expect me to drop everything and quietly go along with what _you_ want for me? You can take your 'magical' guardianship and _shove it_, because I _still_ wouldn't do a _single_ thing you said, _especially_ if its going to interferes with _my_ plans. So go away now and bother someone else, because you're _interrupting_ my birthday party, which is also celebrating me getting into my _chosen_ school."

"Ms. Potter I'll have you know, that I'm only doing what's in your _best_ interests. As for why you are called the girl who lived in our world, it is because you _survived_ the night a powerful dark lord attacked your family, which left you orphaned." Albus said, as he tried to calm down the situation, though a frown creased his lips at the disrespect he was being shown by this little girl, as he let out a disappoint sigh as he tried to guilt trip her into doing what he wanted of her, "You are _very_ famous in our world just because of that one small feat, and people are awaiting your return to our world. As your magical guardian it is my _duty_ to see you follow the _right_ path in life. You've been enrolled into Hogwarts by your parents since the day you were born, and your tuition already fully paid for the next seven years. Will you _truly_ disappoint your parents by _not_ following in their footsteps and..."

"So you think I should go into a society that _worships_ me and sees me as a hero _simply_ because I _survived_ the night my parents were murdered and watch them _celebrate_ it? You guys are _crazier_ than I thought if you think I want to hear praise from complete strangers who celebrate the night my parents were killed." Melody snapped cutting of whatever Dumbledore was about to say, with another sneer on her face, not really caring at the moment about what the wizards did, since she never even knew the Potters, as she continued speaking, as she laid on the guilt trip to the two wizards, "Besides, my parents are _dead_, and have been out of my life for the last _decade_. Their final _wishes_ have _nothing_ to do with me anymore. I don't have the urge to give up what I've spent the last four and half years building just to go to a school that has no interest to me. Plus like I've _already_ said, the only _guardians_ I listen to are my aunt and uncle, so lets settle this. Aunt Petunia, Uncle Vernon, do _you_ guys want me going to Pigpimples?"

At her question, the two Elder Dursleys spent the next few seconds shaking their heads negatively in answer, causing Melody to look even more smug for a moment as she and the two wizards watched.

"There you see? My only _guardians_ don't want me to go to your school either as well, so I'm not going." Melody said confidentially, as she turned her gaze back on Minerva and McGonagal with a smirk, "Besides, I _still_ wouldn't go even if they _did_ want me to. We put too much work and money into my music to throw it all away now."

"Young lady, you will _respect_ the headmaster! That is no way to speak your elders, and not the way a _proper_ young lady should speak." Minerva exclaimed angrily, finally stepping in to confront the younger girl as she stared down at her, as she finally got over the shock of the blatant disrespect the younger girl was showing her and Albus, "You will _apologize_ to him at once. Your mother and father will be rolling in their graves if they could see you right now and how you treat your betters."

"Look lady, you'll find I _really_ don't care about being a 'proper young lady' or how they act, and I _really_ don't care _who_ he is since he's not _my_ headmaster and _never_ will be. I _only_ show respect to those who show _ME_ and my family respect, which this old man hasn't done. Plus _who_ the hell are _you_ to tell _me_ what I _can_ or _can't_ say to a guy who was being rude to _me_ and my _family_ first? Do you think that just because your older than me justifies you ignoring _your_ own manners in someone else's home, especially when you weren't _invited_ inside?" Melody said with rancor in her voice as she turned her gaze on McGonagall now, causing the older woman to back up a few steps as she saw look in Melody's eyes, as the younger girls seemed to flash a dark violet color for a few seconds before returning to a dark emerald green, before Melody turned her back on both of them and started walking away and moving to stand with her back against a nearby wall as she faced them once more, as she pointed an accusing finger at McGonagal, "You people _ignore_ our _request_ to leave, and then proceed to force your way right on in like you have some right to do so, and then use magic to mute the owners of the house your in so they don't interrupt you. Then you have the absolute _nerve_ to tell _me_ to watch _my_ manners around you, when _you_ can't even bother to do the common _courtesy_ of doing the _exact_ same thing while in someone else's house. You two _claim_ to have come here to simply _talk_ with me and my family about going to Pigpimples, yet _all_ I've seen so far from you since the very _moment_ the two of you _forced_ your way into our home is just how extremely _rude_ your kind are if you think you can just waltz into someone's home like you own the place, which is considered breaking and entering and _illegal_ and against the law if you didn't know that, and disregard other peoples rights to privacy. Not to mention that you people seem to make it the habit of using your magic to _bully_ helpless mundane people who don't possess magic of their own that can help them _defend_ themselves from your magic into doing what you want when they don't agree with you. I'll tell you this, if you were _trying_ to make a _good_ impression with me, then you _failed_ miserably. Your as bad as _he_ is. I can have you people arrested for this, so I advise you to remove the spell you cast on my relatives and let them have their voices back and don't let the door hit you on the way out. I can't _stand_ bullies and will _quite_ happily kick the ass of anyone who tried to bully me, no matter how much _older_ they are to me."

At her words Petunia and Vernon had huge smiles on their faces as they smiled proudly at Melody as she made her way towards where they were sitting on the couch, as Petunia shot worried glances towards the back of the house where they could still here the sounds of the party going on.

"Now see here, young lady!" Minerva exclaimed angrily, as her face turned red in both anger and embarrassment as she was reprimanded and lectured by this mere slip of a girl, as part of her realized that half of what the girl had said was true, as her voice came out sounding upset and flustered, "I won't have you talking to me like that. I'm your elder and I _demand_ respect or else I'll..."

"Or you'll do what? Besides haven't you ever heard of the term that respect is _earned_, not _freely_ given? If you want _my_ respect, lady," Melody cut in, smirking a bit, as she saw Minvera turn red in anger, "you have to _earn_ it like _everyone_ else, and the way the two of you are going, it'll be a _long_ time before I show you _any_ respect at all."

While Melody and McGonagal bickered with each other, Albus cast a quick and silent wandless legimency spell on Melody to see what was going through her mind, only to literally hit a brick wall as soon as he entered her mind. Narrowing his eyes a bit, he tried press on, as he applied more pressure against the wall to get past it, when all of a sudden there was a flash of light, as the wall disappeared completely, morphing into a humanoid, clawed figure that launched an uppercut punch to Dumbleodre's face as well as a punch to the gut that knocked the wind out of him with enough force that sent Dumbledore's mind flying back into his own body, causing him to stagger a bit, and nearly fall over before he straightened himself, as he winced in pain from a stinging sensation in his gut, as an echoing masculine sounding voice yelling "_**STAY OUT OF PLACES YOU DON'T BELONG IN OLD MAN OR YOU'LL GET PUNISHED!**_" echoed loudly in his now ringing mind.

'_By Merlin, What the hell happened? I've never encountered a mental defense like that before, and why did I hear a male voice inside her mind _' Albus thought frantically to himself, as he came back to himself as he ignored the pain he was feeling in his gut, as he looked around and saw the stunned looks Minerva and the Dursley's were now giving him. But as he turned his gaze onto Melody, he saw the barely contained rage Melody was now exhibiting as she glared furiously at him worse than she had before, '_Oh dear, this isn't good. Though I also wonder why does her eyes keep flashing violet like that every time she's mad? No one in either the Potter or Evans family had violet eyes._'

"Dumbledore, I advise you _NOT_ to try and mind rape me again. Or else I won't go so easy on you next time." Melody snarled angrily a bit, as her eyes flashed violet once more, "I don't like it when people try and invade my mind without my permission."

"Albus you didn't?" Minerva exclaimed, looking scandalized as she glanced from Melody to Albus and back again, not knowing who's side she should take in the matter, "You know it's illegal to use legimen's on a minor."

"I was only to assuage the situation to find out more about Ms. Potter, Minerva, but I didn't expect the reaction I got when I entered her mind. I'm sorry it has to come to this, Ms. Potter, but for the greater good of everyone involved, I really _must_ have to _insist_ that you come with us whether you want to or not." Albus said, looking sad as he reached into his robe sleeves for his wand, and pulled it out, "We've wasted enough time arguing about a moot point. I thought we could handle this _reasonably_, and that you would come _willingly_, but its for the greater good of everyone involved that I do this... What the hell?"

Albus' eyes widen in shock and horror as what he thought was his 'wand' came fully out of his sleeve as he stared down in shock at what he was holding instead. Instead of holding the elder wand, he found himself holding what looked like one of those fake muggle black and white rubber novelty wands instead.

Seeing what Albus was now holding, Minerva's own eyes widen in surprise as she reached for her own wand, only to come out with another novelty wand instead.

"Looking for these?" Melody asked in a singsongy voice, causing the two to turn towards her, and their eyes widen in shock as they spot her twirling their wands between her fingers like batons, as she smirked at them, "I knew it was a good idea to swipe these just in case you tried something."

"How in blazes?" Minerva sputtered indignantly.

"Ms. Potter, I must _insist_ that you hand those over." Albus said, as calmly as he could, as he tried to hide the panic filling him as stared nervously at the young girl for a moment, "Those are not toys."

"Give me one _good_ reason exactly _why_ I should give them back? So you can hex me like you were getting ready to before you discovered your wands were missing? I don't think so." Melody said with a snort, as she scowled at the two angrily, as she continued twirling the wands, "I think I'll keep these as a souvenir. Or better yet, I think they'll make much better firewood, wouldn't you say Uncle Vernon?"

As Vernon stared wide eyed at the wands in his nieces hands, a slow smirk appeared on his and Petunia's faces at her question about what they should do with the wands, and he nodded his head in agreement."

"How in merlins name did you get your hands on our wands?" Minvera demanded as she stared in disbelief at the younger girl as she carelessly twirled the two wands between her fingers, "What you did is impossible..."

"I got them when I was up close to the two of you. You guys were so busy telling me off about what I will or not do that you didn't even notice me make the switch," Melody said, with a small smug smirk on her features, as she gave a dismissive shrug of her shoulders as reached up and stuck the wands behind her earlobes, as she noticed the scandalized looks her relatives were giving her, "Don't worry auntie, and uncle. I've always had a gift for pick pocketing, but never implemented it until today."

"Ms. Potter we need those wands so return them please." Albus demanded sternly.

"What do I get out of it if I give them back? Other than turn them as souvenirs or keep them as firewood, I can always just snap them in half right here and now, just so you don't try and hex me again." Melody asked, as she cocked an eyebrow at the two, as she plucked the wands out from behind her ears, and twirling them again, "So what do you say? If I give them back, will you leave me alone and go away, so I can attend my chosen school?"

"Exactly what kind of school it is that you find attending is more important than going to the school your parents attended?" Minerva snapped angrily, feeling frustrated in the situation that was happening now, as she stared worriedly at her pilfered wand, "It can't be that great in comparison to Hogwarts."

"My chosen school is a music academy of the performing arts. I'm considered a musical prodigy around these parts, and the school I'm going to only accepts the best, and I've worked my butt off for the last four years," Melody said proudly, as she ignored the scandalized looks Albus and Minerva were now shooting her way at her news, "to earn a place in the school. Now I'm in, there is no way in hell I'm giving it up to go to a school that doesn't interest me in the least."

"So your going to give up the chance to join a prestigious magic school like Hogwarts, and disappoint all your fans waiting for your return," Albus said with a scoff, as his eyes narrowed in anger at the girl before him, "and waste your life in the magical world, just so you can continue your hobby involving music..."

Whatever Dumbledore was about to say next, froze in his throat when he saw the sudden enraged look appear on Melody's face, at his words, as he watched as for just a second her eyes flashed violet once more before returning to their emerald green color.

"Hobby? Did your just call my music a _hobby_? Okay, now I'm _definitely_ going to snap your wand." Melody demanded angrily with narrowed eyes as she made Minerva's wand disappear into thin air, as she places both hands on Albus' wand and got ready to snap it in half over her knee.

"No! I'm sorry! It was a slip of the tongue. If your music really is that important to you, then it's obviously not a hobby." Albus exclaimed as he started to lunge forward to try and stop Melody from snapping his wand, only for her to sidestep out of his reach easily, "Maybe we can discuss this."

"Let's get something straight old man. _NOBODY_ insults my music. It's not a hobby and never has been." Melody practically snarled as she reluctantly eased up on her grip on the wand, as she glared furiously at Dumbledore for a moment, as she starts twirling his wand once more, "Its _my_ life, and the last person who insulted it got their nose punched in by me. So if you don't want me to snap them, tell me the _real_ reason why you are so insistent that I come. I doubt you harass all of your potential new students into coming to your school the way you do with me."

"If you _really_ must know, the day your parents were killed there was a madman called Voldemort, who also tried to kill you, but the spell he cast on you rebounded and he was killed instead, and it left you with the lightning bolt shaped scar on your forehead," Albus said nervously, as he released an annoyed sigh, as he stared worriedly at Melody for a moment as she tightened her grip on his wand, as he realized the best way to fix the situation might be to give her a little bit of information about why she was so important to their world and hope she listened, "You are known as the girl who lived because you are the _first_ and _only_ person alive known to have survived the killing curse. Plus there is a prophecy that states that because of that scar on your forehead that you received the same night, it _basically_ says that it is your duty to fight and defeat Voldemort again if he ever returns, so you must come to Hogwarts to learn how to use magic so that you will be properly prepared when the time comes."

"Now was that so hard?" Melody said as she crossed her arms across her chest once more, her tone making her sound like she was talking like she was speaking to a couple of preschoolers instead of adults, "the truth comes out."

"So does this mean you'll come to Hogwarts this semester?" Minerva said, as exasperation filled her own voice, as her left eye twitched a bit at Melody's tone.

"Nope. I'm still going to my music school." Melody said.

"Why not? After what we just told you, you still won't come to Hogwarts?" Albus demanded angrily once more, "You need to be trained so you'll be prepared."

"Prophecies are for suckers and chumps who don't have a brain cell in their heads, if they let a _supposed_ prophecy rule their lives. I never believed in them, and don't plan to start now, or let it rule my life even _if_ it _did_ exist. As far as _I'm_ concerned," Melody said with a dismissive wave of her hand as she glanced down at her wristwatch for a second to check the time, before turning her attention back on the witch and wizard for a moment as she continued speaking, "my _only_ duty in life is to live an extremely _long_ and fruitful life doing what I _love_, and not fight homicidal maniacs. Besides didn't you basically just say that I already fulfilled the prophecy when I defeated Voldemort when I was a baby? The prophecy's fulfilled on my part as I'm concerned, so you can go back where you came from and find someone else to deal with him if he comes back."

"Prophecies don't work that way, Ms. Potter. On the basis that what you just said is true or not is a moot point." Albus said sternly, as his frown deepened, while he rubbed his now throbbing temples, as he felt a headache started to come after the mental assault he had experienced, "Someone as young and inexperienced as you wouldn't be able to properly comprehend the significance of prophecies."

'_That's where your _wrong_, Dumbledore. I know _more _about prophecies than you'll _ever _know. They can't come true unless _all _parties involved with it accept it as true before it becomes a _true _one that needs to be fulfilled, which I _never _will accept, it automatically becomes null and void if I chose to officially denounce it using magic to enforce it. _' Melody thought silently to herself for a moment, as she thought for a moment, before, as she weighed her options for a moment, as she thought over what she would say next that wouldn't give too much away on what she knew, '_Anyone who _knows _how prophecies really work would know that unless the one trying to enforce it were intentionally ignoring that little tidbit. If it was true, then it involves the girl this body used to belong to, and _she _didn't survive so I _don't _have to take it over for her. I didn't put up with the last 10 years with the Dursley's only to throw away this new life of mine on a stupid prophecy that has nothing to do with me._'

"I _don't_ care. As far as _I'm_ concerned, your _precious_ prophecy is done and over with, and no longer involves me. If your Voldemort comes back, he's _your_ problem, not _mine_," Melody said with another slight shrug of her shoulders, "so you can just go on ahead and find some _other_ way to beat him that _doesn't_ involve _me_. I'm not _really_ into the whole save the world and self sacrifice thing. _Especially_ if it possibly means _my_ death in the process."

"But he killed your parents! Don't you want to get revenge?" Minerva exclaimed.

"Nope. Exactly _why_ should I do something so _stupid_? I'm unhappy to hear the real reason why they died, but it's done and over with. Plus their dead. Getting revenge won't bring them back so why bother wasting the time energy doing so? It'll only get me hurt or killed in the end. Besides you said they died to keep _me_ alive, so I should pay them back by doing something _dumb_ like seeking revenge and putting _my_ life in danger?" Melody said dismissively, as a thoughtful look appeared on her features for a moment, as she starts twirling the wands once more as she glanced at her wristwatch once again, before she tossed the wands towards their owners who barely caught them in time, "I know that this might _seem_ like I'm speaking ill of the dead, but they weren't _in_ my life _long_ enough for me to want to throw away _my_ life _avenging_ two virtual _strangers_ who I can't even remember, or do it to '_save_' people I don't even know at all. Now if you'll excuse me, the fifteen minutes are almost up, and I have to go back to my party for at least one last song before the party's officially over so once again I ask that you release my aunt and uncle from the silencing spell you put on them."

Grumbling a bit as he handled his wand, Albus waved his wand in the direction of the Dursley's and said the reversal spell.

"Why you freak! How dare you do that to us!" Petunia shrieked angrily as loudly as she could as soon as her voice returned, as she stormed forward and slapped Dumbledore hard on the face, "Get the hell out of my house and never come back! You've had your answer from Melody, and you can just leave us be!"

"This isn't over yet, Mrs. Dursley." Albus said as he rubbed the side of his face where a blood red hand print was already starting to form on his skin from her slap, "Young Melody is very important to our society and we won't allow her to go that easily, without a fight."

"We don't care, you freaks don't have any right to harass us normal decent folks like us. Melody doesn't want to go to your freak school," Vernon spoke up as he glared at the witch and wizard, for a moment, as he placed a reassuring hand on his wife and niece for a moment, "and that should be the end of it, despite all that other nonsense you were just spouting. I don't believe in this prophecy nonsense either."

"I have another question before I go. What's with this scar business you keep talking about?" Melody asked as confusion filled her features "I don't have a scar. Never have and never will, especially not on my forehead for the world to see."

"What are you talking about? Of course there is a scar, young lady." Minerva said, confusion filling her voice for a moment, "I saw it myself when you were a baby. It's in the shape of a lightning bolt shaped scar, and is located right in the center of your forehead."

"No I don't. I'd think I'd have noticed one in all these years. Here look." Melody argued back, scowling a bit, Melody reached her hands up to her red and black hair, and pushed back her bangs that were covering her forehead, and showed the duo her unblemished, scar free skin, "You see? No scar whatsoever."

"What the? Where's your scar? It should be impossible for it to be removed!" Albus exclaimed angrily.

"We took Melody to the hospital to have the hideous thing surgically covered up a month after you left her with us," Petunia said, causing everyone to turn their attention on her and Vernon, who was nodding his head in agreement to what his wife had just said, "A scar like that had no business on a young girl, so we did the decent thing and had it removed before she was old enough to remember ever having it."

"Melody!" Dudley's voice cut in before anyone else could say anything, causing everyone to turn towards the back of the house to see Dudley standing in the entranceway that led to the backyard as he waved Melody over, "Come on already! Everyone's waiting for the Hexx Girls to do their last performance so they can go home."

"Fine I'm coming, Big D." Melody said, her face seemingly going through a transformation as the anger she had been displaying before disappeared completely as she starts heading to the backyard, "We're through here anyway so I'm heading on out."

"Wait the Hex Girls? What kind of name is that?" Minerva asked.

"My friends and I call ourselves the Hexx Girls, and before you get it wrong, its spelled with _two_ X's in our name instead of the standard one X. The word sounded cool, and we decided to call ourselves it." Melody said, as she stopped walking long enough to turn back around to glowered angrily at the group of wizards, "We are the biggest thing in the neighborhood, and going to this school we enrolled into will hopefully help teach us to become better than we already. Come on, Yoko."

With those final words, Melody turned fully on her heel and made her way towards the back of the house, with her cat right behind her and the duo disappeared through the open sliding glass door with Dudley, where the sound of the partygoers got louder as she returned.

"I'm _very_ disappointed in you, Petunia. I _knew_ you hated your sisters magical heritage, but you've corrupted Melody, and turned her away from her heritage," Albus exclaimed angrily as he rounded on Petunia and Vernon as soon as the kids were out of sight, with fury burning in his eyes for a moment, before it disappeared as quickly as it had been there, "in a time when we need her the most. It will be a crime if she doesn't come to Hogwarts and take her place in our society."

"I'll have you _freaks_ know that we did no such thing! We have never even spoken to _her_ about her or her parents past in all the years she's been living with us, We've been _waiting_ until the day she got her blasted letter to _discuss_ her past with her," Petunia said with an angry huff, as her face turned bright red in anger for a moment as she glared angrily at the duo before her, "but we _didn't_ even _know_ that she had _already_ received her letter and replied to it until you _freaks_ showed up and tried to barge in, and throwing your weight around like you own the place and told us. Her choice in _not_ going to your _damn_ school has _nothing_ to do with what Vernon and I have told her, since we _never_ told her _anything_ about where she and her parents came from. She made up her own mind about what she wants with no outside help from _us_. We raised her to be _normal_ and she found a love interest in something she's really good at that doesn't need magic."

Frowning a bit at Petunia's words, Albus cast a quick legimency spell on the muggle woman to find out if her words were true or not, and after a quick search of her memories, could tell that that she was indeed telling the truth on what she had just told him and his frown deepened a bit.

"If you _truly_ never said anything to her about her magical heritage that could turn her away from it, then you can help us get her to come to Hogwarts so she can be _properly_ trained," Albus said in a cajoling voice, as his eyes twinkled a bit, as he stared intently at Petunia for a moment, "As it is, her magic is _completely_ untrained, and if she _doesn't_ go to Hogwarts, she might be a _danger_ to _everyone_ around her, if her magic remains left unchecked as she grows older."

"What makes you _think_ that we'd _ever_ help you out with _anything_ that involves our niece? _Especially_ after the stunt you just pulled? Besides she hasn't displayed _any_ magic at all," Petunia demanded as she stared incredulously at the older man in disbelief, as she let out a disdainful sniff, "in _all_ these years she's been with us, that could make her dangerous. If _nothings_ gone wrong _before_ now, then we'll take our chances as long as she's happy."

"_Look_, if your going to continue to make a _pest_ of yourselves before you leave, why don't you come watch _exactly_ what it is that your _demanding_ Melody to give up, in favor of your school." Petunia said with a slight sneer, as she turned on her heel and started storming her way towards the back of the house with Vernon, "It'll be a _crime_ for her to deny the world her talent just so she can go to a school that'll teach _nothing_ that'll help her improve on what she already loves."

"It would be a _crime_ if she gave up the opportunity to learn in the same school environment that her parents did to learn something so frivolous like music," Minerva said dismissively as her face became even more pinched by the moment, as anger filled her over the conversation she and Albus had just had with Melody Potter, "She needs to learn how to properly learn how to be a witch and take her place in our society."

"It's also obvious from her lack of _manners_ to her elders, that you muggles," Albus said, sounding just as angry for a moment as he reluctantly followed after the two Dursley's towards the backyard, "haven't taught her _anything_ worth her learning that can be _rectified_ to make her an outstanding citizen of the magical world when she reenters our world and nip her thieving ways in the bud as well..."

Albus let out another yelp of pain, as Petunia suddenly rounded on him once more and slapped him again hard enough to nearly knock the old man back a few steps.

"Don't you _dare_ bad mouth my family on how we raised my niece or I will take Vernon's gun and shoot you _myself_! I'll have you know that Melody is usually _always_ the _perfect_ little angel who's _never_ back talked or sassed her elders before today. But until today, I _never_ thought it was even _possible_ for her to get as angry as she was when she confronted the two of you, let alone say the things she did." Petunia snapped as she glared angrily at the older wizard as he cradled his now bruising cheek for a moment as he stared in shock at her, as a smirk reappeared on her features as she glanced at her husband and saw him nod his head in her direction indicated that she should continue, "In the case of how Melody treated the two of you, I'm torn between rewarding her by taking her out later for cake and ice cream as a reward, or ground her for next few months as punishment."

"You really shouldn't encourage that kind of behavior from someone that young," Minerva said, as she felt her cheeks flush in anger for a moment, "especially if this is first time she's done it like you said it was,".

"I don't agree with a lot of things involving my sister and her husband or your society, but I have to admit that in a way," Petunia said as pride filled her voice as the group exited the house and entered the backyard, "Is that whether Lily knew it or not at the time when she gave Melody her name, was that Melody practically lives up to her first name in everyway possible."

* * *

><p>As the group made their way into the backyard, Albus and Minerva's eyes widen a bit in surprise as they saw the large crowd that was gathered in the small backyard, as kids of different ages along with their parents were gathered to watch the performance.<p>

While near the white picket fence that separated the Dursley's property from their neighbors, they could see Melody was standing front of microphone stands and was picking up a guitar, while Yoko sat on the ground next to her watching the crowd with a bored look on his young feline features, while off to the side of her were two other girls. One of the girls was a blonde with blue eyes, who was seated behind a large set of drums, while the third girl was a red head with violet eyes was also holding onto her own guitar as she fiddled with her microphone.

As the girls got themselves set up, Melody happened to glance up and see the two wizards exit the house with her aunt and uncle and take seats in the back, and smirked a bit, as she started speaking into the microphone.

"Hey everyone. Sorry for the delay, because I know some of you probably have other things to do today once the party is over, but I thank all of you for coming anyway." Melody said cheerfully as all sign of the anger she had displayed indoors seem to disappear completely off her face as she looked warmly at the crowd, looking almost innocent and angelic at the same time, as she reached up with her free hand to brush aside a loose strand of hair that had fallen in front of her eyes, "But I assure you the wait will be well worth it, since this will be the last time the Hexx Girls will be performing in the neighborhood for awhile. We have a couple of guests who decided to drop in unexpectedly today as the reason for the delay, so _please_ welcome Albus Dumbledore and Minerva McGonagal to the party who are in the back standing with my aunt and uncle."

A few cheers and boos could be heard from the crowd at her words, as there were plenty of disappointed faces looking there way, though a few of the adults looked relieved at the prospect of finally getting some peace and quiet in the neighborhood again, as most of the audience shot annoyed looks at the two elderly professors who shifted a bit uncomfortably under the scrutiny they were receiving from the muggles.

"Aw... I feel the love out there you know." The blond said cheerfully said sarcastically through the microphone, chuckling a bit at the disapproving looks her band mates were giving her, "I really do."

"Shut it Luna, this isn't the time," the redhead girl said scoldingly, placing a hand over her own microphones' mouth piece so to muffle her words

"Bite me, Jade." `Luna said, sticking out her tongue childishly at her friend.

"Real mature, Luna." Jade said shaking her head ruefully for a moment, as a small smile crept to her lips in amusement at her friends antics.

"If you two are finished messing around, lets get this show on the road. We have to end the party quickly if we want to finish getting ready for the train trip," Melody said as she shot her two friends dirty looks, before turning back to their audience who were watching her friends antics with amused expressions on everyone's faces, "Everybody you know us, and you love our music, so how about a round of applause for the for the Hexx Girls! I'm Melody."

"I'm Luna," Luna said cheerfully, as she twirled her drumsticks between her fingers lazily.

"And I'm Jade." Jade said as she played a chord on her guitar.

"And we're the Hexx Girls! Hit it, girls." Melody called out, as the trio started playing the chords of a familiar song that the crowd recognized instantly, as they all became riveted on the spot as Melody started to sing, as her voice seemed to echo through the backyard, as her two friends soon joined in.

_**I'm going to cast a spell on you  
>You're going to do what I want you to<br>Mix it up here in my little abode  
>Say a few words and you loose control!<strong>_

_**I'm a Hexx Girl!  
>And I'm going to put a spell on you!<br>Gonna put a spell on you!  
>I'm a Hexx Girl!<br>And I'm going to put a spell on you!  
>Gonna put a spell on you!<strong>_

_**You'll feel the fog as I cloud your mind  
>You'll get dizzy when I make the sign<br>You'll wake up in the dead of night  
>Missing me when I'm out of sight!<strong>_

_**I'm a Hexx Girl!  
>And I'm going to put a spell on you!<br>Gonna put a spell on you!  
>I'm a Hexx Girl!<br>And I'm going to put a spell on you!  
>Oh yeah!<strong>_

_**With this little cobweb potion  
>You'll fall into dark devotion<br>If you ever loose affection  
>I can change your whole direction!<strong>_

_**I'm a Hexx Girl!  
>And I'm going to put a spell on you!<br>Gonna put a spell on you!  
>I'm a Hexx Girl!<br>And I'm going to put a spell on you!**_

_**We're going to put a spell on you!**_

As soon as the music ended, the crowd broke into cheers and applause as everyone got up to surround the three girls and congratulate them. While this was going on, no one noticed Professors Dumbledore and McGonagal slip away and disappear around the side of the house as they make their way towards the streets.

* * *

><p>"Oh my, that was beautiful." Minerva said, as she listened to the music being played, as the Hexx Girls came to the end of the song, as she felt, looking enthralled for a moment as she listened to Melody's voice singing, "though the song itself is inappropriate I think for girls their age to be singing, but still... I don't think I've ever heard a voice singing like that before."<p>

"I'll admit that her singing is good, Minerva, but it doesn't matter. She still has to give it up to come to Hogwarts," Albus said stubbornly, as he tried to ignore the feeling he was getting after hearing Melody sing as he started feeling a bit guilty, "If she truly wants to be a common performer, it can wait seven years once her schooling at Hogwarts is over."

"The girl is obviously going to be trouble if we try and make her come along with us, Albus. Her poor parents will surely be rolling in their graves," Minerva said shaking her head sadly at the prospect that she might not get to teach the daughter of two of her favorite students any time soon, "right now if they could see her now. Though she did have a point on about half the things eh accused us of doing when we arrived."

"We mustn't give up hope Minerva. I'll have to pull some strings with the Wizmaengot, but I'll have Ms. Potter on her way to Hogwarts in a matter of hours," Albus said as he reached out to pat Minerva on the hand for a moment, as a slow frown appeared on his face as he thought for a moment as a new plan quickly came to mind, "no matter what the girl may seem to think, she really has no choice in the matter of coming to Hogwarts or not. It's imperative that she comes. Nothing else matters other than that."

"Yes, your right Albus," Minerva said as she nodded her head in agreement to what he had said, as the two of them walked back to the front of the house, and after making sure no muggles were around to see them, they both disappeared with a loud pop.

* * *

><p>Half an hour later after the party had finally broken up for the day, and helping her relatives clean up the mess the guests had left behind Melody was busy dragging one of her two suitcases downstairs with one hand, while an empty pet carrier hung from her other hand. having showered and switched her clothes into a pair of plain jeans and a red shirt. She was also now wearing a long flowing black jacket that hung down to just above her knees. Dudley was helping her bring her by dragging her second suitcase down for her while also carrying a blue duffel bag slung over one of his shoulders, as she looked through her duffel bag for her money and train tickets, while strapped to her back was one of her guitars.<p>

Her train to Liverpool would be leaving King's Cross in an hour and a half. Luna and Jade's parents had already arranged with Vernon that Jade's parents would take the three girls to the train station, since they had a car big enough to carry the girls and their luggage in it, and would be coming to pick Melody up soon after they picked up Luna from her home.

"Lets see, I have my boarding pass, couple of sandwiches and drinks to eat on the ride, my introduction letter to the school, laptop, books to read, and food and water for Yoko." Melody was mumbling softly to herself as she made her way into the living room where the Dursley's were waiting for her as she glanced around the room for anything she might have missed, "Dudley, am I missing anything?"

"Nope, if you are we can ship it to you, if you need it, can't we dad?" Dudley said as he set the duffel bags on the floor next to her suitcases.

"Sure we will, Dudley." Vernon said as he smiled proudly at his son for a moment, before turning his gaze on Melody as a serious look appeared on his features, as he sat on the couch with Petunia who was absentmindedly stroking a purring Yoko who was resting in her lap, "Melody, there is something your aunt and I have to talk to you about before you leave for school. Dudley you may as well hear this as well."

'_Uh oh. This already doesn't sound good... I was so close to getting out of here without any trouble, and then _those _two just _had _to show up._' Melody thought silently to herself, as she hesitantly made her way into the living room and sat down on the couch with Dudley joining her seconds later, as they sat across from Vernon and Petunia with curious looks on their faces as they stared at the adults, "What's up, Uncle Vernon? Aunt Petunia?"

"It's about our two uninvited guests, who arrived here earlier," Petunia said carefully, as her eyes scanned the duo before her for a moment, before turning her full attention back on Melody, "everything about what they were telling you, Melody, about your parents is true. I always dreaded this day coming for the last decade."

"So why keep what my parents were a secret from me?" Melody asked, as she raised an eyebrow questioningly.

"It's because I always _hated_ anything to do with your parents society. First they took away my baby sister and turned her against our parents and me with their _freakish_ way of life, and then that _damn_ world got her and your father murdered in cold blood," Petunia said as an embarrassed look appeared on her features, as she fiddled nervously in her seat for a moment, as she looked at Vernon for support, and he gave her a reassuring squeeze on her hand, before she took a deep breath and continued speaking once more, "I'm _embarrassed_ even say this _now_, but I _always_ resented your mother for being _lucky_ enough to become a witch, while I was left behind, and I'm even more _ashamed_ to say that when you first arrived here I even took out my anger and frustration on you before I came to my senses. I'd _hate_ to think how things _would_ have been like today if we had _continued_ on the path we had started on back then."

'_Tell me about it. I still remember that time, not that I'll tell you guys that._' Melody thought silently to herself, as she remembered those first two weeks with the Dursleys, and was really glad that her relatives had changed their ways, as a slow smile crept to her lips for a moment, '_If I had to put up with it the _entire _time I was stuck here, they wouldn't be alive by the time I finally decided to leave._'

"Hey how come I haven't heard of this before, mum?" Dudley demanded, as he stared at his parents in wide eyed shock for a moment, as he glanced at Melody worriedly for a moment before turning his gaze back on his parents with an accusing look directed at them, "What did you and dad do to her exactly."

"We didn't do anything too serious to her, and the two of you were too young to properly remember it anyway, son, and we've more than made up for it in the ensuing years since then," Vernon said, as he gave Petunia another reassuring squeeze, as he turned his gaze on his son once more, with a look on his face that quickly silenced any other questions that Dudley might have tried to ask, "we've done _everything_ we could for the past decade to make up for it. You've become _more_ than just our niece, Mels, but you're like the daughter we never had, and we wouldn't do anything to intentionally harm you."

"That doesn't explain why you guys still kept it a secret from me, if you were really over the whole magic thing, Aunt Petunia." Melody said as she looked at her aunt and uncle questioningly for a moment, "why keep mum about my past until now?"

"Frankly, we were afraid that we'd lose you if we ever told you about your past. That you would chose that other world over this one once you found out who and what you were the way your mother did." Vernon said, as a small flush crept to his cheeks as Melody turned her attention on him once more, "Though there's the fact that you never showed any signs of magic in all these years, other than your eyes changing colors every now and again, but we chose to ignore it since it wasn't doing any harm to anyone."

'_So they _did _notice my eyes changing colors, and never said anything about it?_' Melody thought silently to herself, as she let out a small sigh as she glanced worriedly at her relatives for a moment, "I was wondering when my eye color changes would be brought up."

"It surprised us at first, I'll admit, but we decided to ignore it." Petunia said dismissively for a moment, as she smiled a bit at Melody reassuringly, as she continued stroking and petting Yoko for a few more minutes, "It started right after you got sick for a week with the flu, didn't it? We hoped that it would eventually stop after awhile, or if it didn't we'd just have to live with it."

"Yeah it did, aunt Petunia." Melody said as she felt a blush of embarrassment creep up to her cheeks for a moment, "I can't control what my eyes do, but it only happens when I'm upset or something."

"I saw it too, and I thought your eye changing colors looked cool," Dudley said, laughing a bit at the look Melody turned on him at her words, "The guys and I think you look better with violet eyes, than your green ones, anyways."

"Gee, thanks a lot, Dudley." Melody said sarcastically, as she shifted uncomfortably for a moment in her seat.

"Whatever the cause of your eyes changing colors, after awhile we decided to simply wait until your school letter came in, and told you in person about your past. We knew we couldn't keep it a secret forever," Vernon answered, before Petunia could say anything, before chuckling a bit at the incredulous looks the two youths were now giving him and Petunia, "so we just stalled for as long as possible. We figured we'd let you have a normal life before bringing up the possibility of going to a school that would teach you magic."

"For the last decade I was dreading what I was going to have to tell you when your acceptance letter arrived. Plus with the way you were so into your music, we didn't know for sure if you would chose one or the other when the time came," Petunia added in, as a rueful smile appeared on her features as she grinned slightly at Melody for a moment, "so we decided to wait it out until that exact moment when you got your letter to tell you the truth. But it seems you beat us to the punch by getting the letter first and sending your reply in already."

"I was in a hurry, and didn't want to bother you guys with that nonsense, so I just wrote back saying I wasn't interested, why would I want to give up the chance of the lifetime to perfect my music and singing skills," Melody said with a slight shrug of her shoulders as a small blush of embarrassment crept up to her cheeks at her relatives words, as she nods her head in understanding to what they were trying to say, "to go learn something that won't help me at all? I mean who knows what my voice will sound like seven years from now, so I want to get an early start while I'm still young and good at what I'm doing now. I put too much time and work into my music to have it all be ruined by that old crackpot."

"That's good to hear dear, when that 'old crackpot' showed up and told me what you had done, I felt _proud_," Petunia said, smiling a bit once more, as she chuckled a bit at the memory of what happened earlier, "that you chose to not go to Hogwarts without Vernon or myself having to say anything about it to you. It saved us a lot of heartache."

"Well I'm _glad_ that you _did_ choose to continue with your music." Vernon said, nodding his approvingly for a moment as he stared at his niece for a moment, "I'd hate to have to think that I wasted all that money on your lessons just so you can throw it all away because of magic. It would have been a total _waste_ of good money and talent like yours."

"Hey, I _did_ promise you guys four years ago, that I wouldn't change my mind about it, didn't I, Uncle Vernon?" Melody said cheerfully as she glanced back at her aunt and uncle for a moment, "I _always_ keep my promises when it matters, ya know."

"That you do, dear, and we're always glad for those times, and I'm glad you stood up for us the way you did." Petunia said as she shooed Yoko off her lap, and quickly stood up and walked over to Melody and Dudley, and enveloped her in near bone crushing hug, as Vernon came over and joined in the hug, "I'm going to miss you, now that you're not going to be here full time anymore."

"Ack! You guys I can't breath! And I'm going to miss you guys too while I'm gone." Melody muffled voice exclaimed jokingly, as she reluctantly reached forward and wrapped her own arms around Petunia, in a lose hug, as her aunt and uncle finally let her go, as she glanced around at the three Dursleys as they surrounded her, "You welcome about the whole saving you guys, aunt Petunia. Nobody messes with my family and gets away with it, ya know. I hate it when creeps like those two think they can get away with pushing their weight around, and think we'd just take it."

Just then, the doorbell rang, and Dudley immediately got up to go answer it, pulling the door open to reveal Jade's father, Alex Pearson on the other side.

"Hello, everyone. I'm here to pick up Melody if she's ready to go." Mr. Pearson said, as he greeted everyone as he glanced at the bags that were waiting by the door, "Is this everything?"

"Yes, Mr. Pearson. I'm ready to go whenever you are, just give me a minute please." Melody said, as she pulled out of her aunt and uncles grip as she stood up, and walked over to where Yoko's cat carrier was, and opened the carrier door and pointed at it as she turned towards her cat with a stern look, "Yoko, inside now so we can go."

Yoko let out a rumbling meow as he stood up off the couch where Petunia had left him when she went to hug Melody, stretched a bit and took his time as he twirled around the legs of Dudley, Petunia and Vernon in goodbye before walking into the carrier without a fuss, as Melody shut the door behind him and locked it securely, before picking it up along with the handle of one of her suitcases while Dudley grabbed her other two bags, and started lugging them out of the house with Mr. Pearson's help.

"I _swear_ that kitten is _way_ too smart for its own good," Vernon muttered to himself, as he and Petunia Melody to the door, and he placed a kiss on her forehead, "Be good at your new school, and make us proud, young lady."

"Yes, Uncle Vernon." Melody said grinning a bit as she reached out to hug the two for a moment after setting down her suitcase and cat carrier.

"One more thing, we're going to let you off with a warning right now, young lady, since what you did and said was for a good cause," Petunia said as he hugged Melody, as he scowled down reproachfully at his niece for a moment, "but if I _ever_ catch you talking to any _normal_ adults like that again, or find out you've been stealing things again, though where you learned how to do it I'll never know, your going to be grounded for three months, am I clear?"

"Okay, okay, I'll catch you guys later." Melody said, giggling a bit mischievously as she turned around and started making her way towards the Pearson car, where Jade and Luna were waving at her from the car windows. Once she reached the car, she handed her remaining suitcase to Mr. Pearson who stuck it into the back of the car with the rest of the suitcases, while she said her goodbyes to Dudley.

"So what do you think we should do if that Dumbledork guy shows up again while your gone, Melody?" Dudley asked as Melody walked towards the passenger side of the vehicle and pulled it open and climbed in while Mr. Pearson slammed the trunk closed and moved to get into the front seat and started the car.

"If he comes back let him, he can't do anything to me. I'll be long gone when he shows up, and he won't be able to find me" Melody said confidentially, as a small smirk appeared on her features for a moment, as she settled Yoko's carrier on as she waved goodbye to her relatives as Mr. Pearson pulled out of the driveway and drove off, as she settled calmly into her seat, '_Besides he'll have more pressing matters to deal with, thanks to my 'gift' I gave him when he tried to mindrape me. That'll teach him not to trespass in other peoples minds and think he can get away with it without punishment..._'

* * *

><p>Meanwhile back at Hogwarts, a few hours after Melody had left for the train station a fuming Albus Dumbledore stormed into his office, as he racked his brain trying to figure out just how all his plans seemed to fall apart in a matter of hours, as he absentmindedly rubbed at the stinging sensation coming from his gut in the area where he had been struck while he was Melody's mind.<p>

He had just returned from the Dursley house with a court order from the Wizengot that ordered Melody Potter to come to Hogwarts, only to find the brat gone. The wretched muggles had told him that she was already on her way to her music school nearly half an hour before he had arrived with the court order, and wouldn't be back for the rest of the year, and refused to tell him where she was headed so he could go get her no matter what he said, and also told him where he can shove his court order in no polite terms.

Feeling newfound frustration at the latest situation, he had even went so far to activate all of the tracking charms he had placed on the girl as an infant, only to find the tracking charms had been removed from her and placed on random household objects around the Dursley household, and not a single one of the trackers would point him towards his target, before storming out of the muggle household in anger.

'_Bloody hell. What could have gone wrong with that girl? None of the spells I cast on her as a baby seem to be working, and how did she even remove the tracking charms, let alone place them on things around the house?_' Albus thought angrily to himself as he reached into his lemon drop candy dish, and popped a few candies into his mouth as he sucked furiously on them for a moment, as he remembered what happened earlier, as he tried to figure out how things had gone so wrong in his plans for Melody Potter, '_As soon as I introduced myself to her, the obedience and loyalty charms should have activated, and she should have immediately started doing what I wanted of her, yet the spell wasn't working. None of them were. Somehow she managed to break the spells but how?_'

Scowling a bit angrily for a moment, as he reached up to idly tap his hands on the desktop surface, as he glanced up when Fawkes let out a trill as his song filled the office, "Thank you Fawkes, I can always depend on you to make me feel better in my time of need, it also helps with the pain in my chest."

When he had first arrived back at Hogwarts with Minerva, the pain in is chest where he had been struck in Melody's mindscape had doubled, so he had headed for the school infirmary for some pain medicine from Poppy. After describing what was causing the pain, Poppy had done a quick medical scan of his chest, before paling and ordering him to strip, where they discovered five claw marks on his chest where he had been hit in Melody's mind. The wounds didn't bleed at all or life threatening, but they gave off a strange red glow that sent small bouts of pain through his body every once and awhile, but it was Poppy's worry over the injuries that caused him to be late in getting the court order on Melody Potter as the mediwitch had tried to treat the odd injury as best as she could, before finally calling in St. Mungo's for additional help, and they could only prescribe strong pain potions to take whenever the wounds flared up, as they told him that the cuts seemed to be some kind of cursed scar, that their healing magic weren't even able to touch.

Another problem he also discovered with the scars, was that they became extremely painful if he tried probing someone's mind along with a throbbing headache that had lasted for two hours after he returned to Hogwarts, which he discovered the painful way when he had attempted to probe the Dursley family's minds to find Melody's location when the tracking spells failed. At first he had thought the pain was caused when he probeed the muggle family's minds, until he tested that theory out when he tried to probe Poppy's mind while she treated him once again with headache potions, and the pain in his gut as well the headache returned in full swing.

'_What the heck did the brat do to me? She shouldn't even know magic yet, yet she was able to put this strange curse on me, that will cause me pain every time I try and probe someone's mind? I guess this is the 'punishment' that voice I heard in her mind was talking about. Plus what was with her eyes. Unless she's suddenly become a metamorphmagus, the way her eyes kept changing colors while she was yelling at Minerva and me,_' Albus thought silently to himself, as he suddenly flinched in pain as the stinging sensation around his gut grew stronger, as he started to sweat a bit in pain, as he popped another lemon drop into his mouth, '_and what was that male entity that attacked me when I tried to enter her mind. Once I find her and get her under control, I'll have to look more into whatever that thing in her mind is, and deal with it accordingly, and make it reverse what it did to me._'

_**To be continued...**_

=====================================  
><span><strong>Author's Notes:<strong>  
>I'm glad to see that so many people seem to like this story so far. Thanks for the nice reviews and comments made for the previous chapter. I Though I advise old readers of the Prologue to reread it, because I've edited and added stuff to it, including what kind of hair color she has, and what year the fanfic takes place in. This chapter ends at a whopping <em><strong>28<strong>_ pages. I know it seems a bit long and a bit sappy, but I'm skipping ahead in the next chapter and you _MIGHT_ see some of the YYH gang appearance.

So how do you guys think of how I portray Melody (Kuronue) in this story? Since there's barely _ANYTHING_ on the character known beyond what was shown in the movie, I created my own idea of what he's like. Remember she might look like a kid now, but inside he's still a centuries old demon who doesn't like taking crap from anyone. He's not going to cave in and quietly do what others expect him to do without a fight, and will make anyone who tries something miserable for the rest of their lives if they annoy him enough. _**lol**_ He'll also treat those he likes and trusts with respect, like any kid his 'age' should, unless he's pissed off, like he was after witnessing Dumbledore and McGonagal's treatment of the Dursley's, then the gloves are coming off on how polite he treats a person. He's grown attached to the little humans after all these years, and protective of what he considers his, in a way similar to what Kurama does with his human 'mother', and doesn't hesitate in showing his displeasure short of doing serious bodily harm on those who hurt him and those he cares about. _**lol**_ I'm also sorry about all the long speeches Melody gave. Once I started her ranting at the two professors, I couldn't stop. _**lol**_

Plus does anyone have a proper word for the type of hair color I've given Melody, that's a combo of black hair with NATURAL red highlights? I got the idea for the hair color from the lead singer from Hexx Girls in the Scooby Doo series, and used it because I couldn't decide on what hair color Melody should have, and decided on a combo of both parents hair colors, with the black hair the dominant color, while the red highlights are a naturally mixed in, where you can see splashes of red mixed in with her black hair. Another example of that kind of color mix is Setsuna from _**Sailor Moon**_ with her black and green hair. _**lol**_

The Hexx Girls song obviously comes from the Scooby Doo series, with the song first being sung in the animated '_**Scooby Doo and the Witches Ghost**_' movie. I like the original character design on Thorn better than her later incarnations. Her black and red hair was cool the way the brightness of the red kept reappearing and disappearing into the blackness of her hair when she moves! _**lol**_ and if you want to know what Melody looks like while performing, imagine what Thorne from Scooby Doo did when she performed the song.

_**Started On:**_ October 29, 2011  
><em><strong>Finished On:<strong>_ January 17, 2012


	3. Chapter 2: Never Steal from a Thief

**_Disclaimers:_** As much as I may _want_ to claim ownership of these two productions, I can't because both **_Harry Potter_** and **_Yu Yu Hakusho_**belong to a whole lot of different companies that I can't remember the names of at the moment. Any characters that appear in this fic that are not a part of either original series, belong to me so don't take them without asking first.

**_Timeframe:_** Story takes place thirteen years before the start of **_Yu Yu Hakusho_**, so all of the YYH gang (minus Hiei since there's no telling how old he _really_ is when he first met the others **_lol_**) is one year old, including Kuronue/Melody, and will _probably_ be around 15-16 years old when they all meet up with Melody. I've also updated this story, to make Melody, and everyone else she would have known in Hogwarts as well as the YYH gang, all be born in the **1990's** instead of the **1980's**.

**_Author's Notes:_** I don't know _when_ and _where_ exactly in the history of the **_Yu Yu Hakusho_** series that Kuronue died in or how long before Kurama dies afterwards, so I'm saying that he died in the Makai world, in the exact same way that it was shown in the movie, instead of the human world so it's not like he's been dead for centuries before he came back to life, with Kurama dying a few years later, so they can both be the same age when they meet up again. **_lol_**

**Important Note for everyone:** Depending on how this story goes, here's a special vote for everyone. Instead of just Kuronue being teamed up with Kurama in his past life as a bandit, I'm going to make it so that he knew Yomi too, which is mentioned in a paragraph in the prologue chapter, and will make more appearances in later chapters, though it would strictly be Kurama and Kuronue. You've seen what Kurama and Yomi are capable of in the anime and manga. So seeing how I depict Kuronue in this story when it comes to power, between the three of them who would you think would come in first, second and last when it comes to power in their old gang? **_lol_** I want him to be _almost_ at the same level as the other two when it comes to power, because what would the point of them being a team if he couldn't carry his own weight when it comes to power the way Yomi and Kurama could? Especially since he now has his original demonic powers combined with the witch powers of his new body? **_lol_**

**_Word Count:_**17,386

**_Summary:_** **_-(Yu Yu Hakusho crossover)-_** Unknown to the magical world, the night Voldemort attacked the Potters and their daughter, Melody Rose Potter died with her parents that night. What happens when her abandoned body is taken over by the spirit of a former demon bat thief? **_-(Independent!Powerful!Grey!Kuronue!Female Harry!Kurama pairing) -(slight Manipulative Dumbledore bashing, _****extreme****_ Ron, Molly, Ginny Weasley bashing)-_**

**Glossary:**  
>"<strong><strong>" - Parseltongue  
>"<strong><span>Beast speaking<span>**"

**_Night Guardian_**  
>Chapter 2: Never Steal from a Thief<br>Written By: Sakura Lisel  
>======================================<p>

**_~-Leaky Cauldron - July 17, 2006~-_**

Fifteen year old Melody Potter slipped into the Leaky Cauldron one cold rainy day, on, dressed in a long flowing black trench coat that had a the hood up and covering half her face with a pair of dark tinted sunglasses covering her eyes, as she unfolded her umbrella and shook off the excess water outside the front door, before shutting the door behind her as she entered the bar.

Melody has grown a lot in the last five years, and has transformed from the scrawny eleven year old that she once was, into a real beauty that turned the heads of everyone around her, and now stood tall at 5'10". Her body had a slightly muscled, athletic build to it from her years of training in martial arts had filled out better than any other girl her age, with no signs of her childhood baby fat anywhere on her body.

Ignoring the curious and some disapproving looks she received from the bars patron as they looked at her outfit, Melody quickly made her way over to the bar and took a seat as she waved at the barkeeper when he was finished with one of the other bar patrons, while looking as innocent and inconspicuous as she could as she reached up to pull her hood up tighter over her head,, "Excuse me mister? Can you help me please?"

"Hello there young lady, the names Tom. Hold on a moment and let me dry you off first before you catch a chill." Tom said as he came over, smiling down at the mysterious girl for a moment, as he took a guess at her gender from the way her voice sounded, as he pulled out his wand and waved it at her, casting a quick drying charm on her which she thanked him for, "That's a strange get up your wearing. What are you doing here by yourself? Are you here waiting for your parents?"

"Nope, my parents are dead. I'm here by myself, and the reason I'm wearing this outfit is because," Melody said cheerfully as she settled on the bar stool, as she looked across the bar at Tom for a moment, as she quickly came up with what she hoped was a believable enough excuse for why she was dressed the way she was, "I don't particular like getting wet when it rains and this is my protective gear against it. I need to get to Gringott's, and was told that I could get into Diagon Alley through the Leaky cauldron."

"I'm sorry to hear about your parents, young lady, especially if it still brings up bad memories. I'm guessing your hear to pick up school supplies for Hogwarts then? If you will follow me, I'll show you the way to the entrance to the shopping district." Tom asked, smiling a bit, as he gestured her to follow him, as the girl got up off her seat and followed him to the back of the bar, as he shot the girl a curious look as he wondered what she looked like underneath the cloak and sunglasses, "So what's your name? I don't believe I've seen you around before. Plus if this is your first time coming here, why aren't you with a teacher or someone else who could help show you around Diagon Alley?"

"The name's Kurenai. Kurenai Koumori, and don't worry about hurting my feelings about my parents, it stopped hurting me a long time ago," Melody said quickly as she gave a small polite bow, deciding to use the new name she had chosen for herself when she left her human life with the Dursley's behind, as she gave Tom a small shrug as she followed him as she quickly came up with an excuse for why she was here alone, "I declined the teachers offer to come with me, because I didn't need a tour guide to show me around. I like to explore on my own for as long as possible and don't want to waste the time of whoever I'm with when I'm doing it."

'_Plus I _don't_ want any followers of that _senile_ old coot to find out I'm even here. If he _did_ find out, he'd probably swoop in and try and use my being here as an excuse to _try_ and _force_ me to _finally_ start going to Hogwarts whether I _want_ to or not._' Melody thought silently to herself, as she let out a small chuckle of amusement as she remembered her last encounter with one of Dumbledore's followers and what she and Yoko had done to them in retaliation that sent the person running, as she looked at the brick wall that Tom lead her to with a small frown appearing on her lips for a moment, '_I'll kick his ass if he tried it, or sic Yoko on him. All I need to do is get access to my old bank vaults and _hopefully_ be in and out of there in _no_ time _without_ being recognized by the _wrong_ people. I don't want to be bothered on my first day back to this place in centuries..._'

"Mr. Tom, I thought you were taking me to the entrance of Diagon Alley?" Melody asked, as her frown deepened as she glanced around to look for an entranceway to the shopping district but didn't see anything, "Why are we stopping in front of a brick wall?"

"Wait and see, Ms. Koumori. You are definitely at the right place," Tom said, smirking a bit as he glanced down at Melody, as he pulled out his wand once more and start tapping different areas of the wall with it as he continued speaking, "but all I need to do is just open the entranceway for you and you can be on your way, and voila! Welcome to Diagon Alley!"

As Melody watched, her eyes widen in surprise as Tom tapped one final brick before a loud rumbling sound could be heard, just before the bricks started moving and shifting for a few seconds before it finally parted away, opening up a doorway that gave her a full view of crowded streets filled with shops of all kinds and witches and wizards walking through the streets with children at their sides.

"There you go, Ms. Koumori. The bank is the big building at the end of the street." Tom said as he gently nudged the stunned girl forward through the entranceway, as his grin widened a bit as the girl turned towards him once more, "Good luck at getting your school supplies, and I if you need anything more from me, you know where to find me. I also rent out rooms above the bar if you are in need of a place to stay for the night."

"Thanks for the help Mr. Tom, and I'll consider it" Melody grinned a bit as she took a step through the entranceway stopping long enough to wave at the barman for a moment, before she started trudging her way through the crowded streets of Diagon alley, and quickly disappeared from Tom's sight.

"What a nice polite girl, though strange way of dressing for a muggleborn. It's could get her in trouble. Though I wonder what she looks like underneath that getup." Tom said, as he watched Melody disappear, as a worried frown appeared on his features for a moment, before shaking his head, as he waved his wand and shut the entranceway to Diagon Alley once more before turning around and making his way back towards the bar once more, "Hopefully she should be fine on her own without any troubles..."

* * *

><p>About ten minutes later after leaving Tom and the Leaky Cauldron behind, Melody quickly made her way through the bustling crowds, as she ignored the dirty looks she was getting from random people when they spotted her and her strange attire, before ignoring her completely while muttering about stupid weirdo muggleborns.<p>

'_Stupid self righteous _human_ 'pureblood's human wizards. Nobody still hasn't taught them any manners concerning their fellow humans._' Melody thought silently to herself as her enhanced hearing picked up some of more unpleasant mutterings the Purebloods made about her, as she scowled darkly behind her goggles, as she easily sidestepped a group of kids who ran in front of her, '_its been three hundred and forty-seven years since I've last been here, and they still haven't changed at all from their old mindset about non-purebloods._'

As she continued on her way, she finally reached Gringotts, and stared up at the sign that was posted on the bank entrance and smirked a bit as she read it to herself.

**_"Enter, stranger, but take heed_**

Of what awaits of sin and greed.

For those who take, but do not earn,

Must pay most dearly in their turn.

So if you seek beneath our floors

A treasure that was never yours,

Thief, you have been warned, beware

Of finding more than treasure there."

'Another_ thing that _hasn't_ changed at all, and a _perfect_ temptation for any _good_ thief who didn't know better about that particular warning._' Melody thought silently to herself as she chuckled a bit to herself as she walked towards the large double doors and pushed them up, as she stepped inside the bank, '_Not even I'm dumb enough to try and rob this place no matter how good I used to be in my old life. As tempting as it is, I don't have a death wish._'

As she entered the bank, a pair of goblins bowed at her as she passed through the silver doors and entered what appeared to be a vast marble hall. About a hundred more goblins were sitting on high stools behind a long counter, scribbling in large ledgers, weighing coins in brass scales, examining precious stones through eyeglasses. There were too many doors to count leading off the hall, and yet more goblins were showing people in and out of these.

Looking around, she quickly spotted a short line nearby and quickly made her over and stood behind a tall man with long silver blond hair, who had a boy next to him with the same features as his father. As she stood behind the duo, the boy glanced her way and gave her appearance an appraising look before sneering at her in disgust as he whispered something to his father who also glanced her way and gained a matching sneer.

"Don't look at the mudblood, Draco. Her strange ways might rub off on you." Lucious Malfoy said loudly with a sneer as he turned his gaze back on the matter at hand, as the line moved forward.

"Yes father," Draco said, as he shot Melody one last dark look before turning away.

"Oi! Don't you people have any manners at all? If you got something rude to say about me say it to my face," Melody's voice spoke up, causing the two Malfoys to turn back to her with incredulous looks on their faces, as if they couldn't believe the girl before them actually had the nerve to speak to them, as she got fed up with all the purebloods badmouthing her like she wasn't there and decides to take it out on the blonds before her, "or else don't say anything at all. I thought you purebloods would have gotten some kind of sense of politeness by now. Don't you know that its rude in your polite society to speak badly about someone within their hearing distance, and _seriously_ think they _won't_ call you out on it like the racist inbred _idiots_ you are? All that inbreeding you people do really must cut down on the brain cells and sense of common _courtesy_to your fellow man all people should have."

"Why you _impertinent_ little mudblood brat! Do you even _know_who we are? You should do well to watch your tongue around your betters, girl." Luscious snapped as he glared angrily at the young girl before him, as he shot a look around, "who do you think you area, girl, to be questioning my manners?"

"_This_ coming from the _inbred_ pretty boy duo who took _one_ look at _me_, and started _badmouthing_ me as soon as they can within my _hearing_ distance and _you_ have the _nerve_ to say you have _better_ manners than _me_?" Melody said with a small snort as she shook her head, as the tone of her voice sounded like she was speaking to a couple of idiotic preschoolers who don't know better as she crossed her arms over her chest as she glared at them imperiously from behind her goggles, "Just how _old_ are the two of you _really_? You _must_ be around _three_ or _four_years old if your talking smack and dishing out insulting names about ones parentage about someone you don't know just because of how they dress, and get upset when they call you out on it?"

"When you're dressed like _that_? No self respecting _pureblood_ would _dare_ dress the way you do in public, so you _must_ be nothing more than a _mudblood_," Draco said, showing his disgust as he pointedly looked her up and down for a moment, "and a _poorly_ dressed one as well. Your kind aren't _welcome_around here."

"Oh _really_? I'm getting _fashion_ tips coming from a pretty boy grown man and boy who walks around in a _dress_ all day long like _pansies_? At least what _I'm_ wearing is _normal_ and _comfortable_ and less confining than what _your_ wearing, and is _especially_ good for _protection_ from things like the _rainstorm_ that was going on outside the Leaky Cauldron when I first arrived." Melody snapped back, as she childishly stuck her tongue out at him, as she stared between the two Malfoys with a pointed look directed at both of them from behind her goggles, as she did a small spin to show off her clothes like they were the height of fashion, "I _wouldn't_ be caught _dead_ in those _tacky_, medieval things you people call 'good' clothes. I'm getting a _rash_ just by _looking_at them."

By the end of her speech, both Malfoys were fuming angrily at her words, as a quick look around the room let them see that some of the other bank patrons had stopped what they were doing to listen in, before quickly turning back to their own business when Lucious shot all of them dark looks.

"What would a brat like you know about fashion sense in the wizarding world?" Luscious sneered, as his grip on his cane tightened, as he looked like he was fighting the urge to take a swing at Melody with it, "A _typical_muggleborn response like that if I ever heard one."

"Who are you? I can't really tell, but you look like you should be in my year at Hogwarts." Draco said, as he looked Melody over once more, as he tried to get a better look at Melody's face, but couldn't make out much because of the goggles she was wearing, "What House are you in?"

"Who I am is none of your business, kid. I'm not a student of Hogwarts, so you wouldn't recognize me anyway, even without what I'm wearing." Melody said with a slight shrug of her shoulders as she smirked a bit at the two Malfoys for a moment, "But if you really want to know, my name is Kurenai and that's all your going to get."

Just then the witch in front of the Malfoy men left, and the goblin called for the next person in line, as Luscious looked torn between making a scene and putting the girl before him in her place, before finally grabbing hold of Draco's arm and pulling him along towards the bank teller as he shot Melody one final look. "Draco ignore the brat. She is beneath your notice as far as you are concerned. We need to finish our business here, if we want to finish your shopping for school."

"Yes father." Draco said as he obediently followed his father up to the bank teller, as he shot Melody one last condesating look, before turning back around to wait impatiently as his father finished his business and the two Malfoys quickly made their way out of the bank without a backward glance, though Draco purposely 'bumped' into her on the way out.

'Real_ mature. Its guys like _that_ that I would have to deal with if I _ever_ went to Hogwarts, then I'm _glad_ that I _not_ going there _any_ time soon._' Melody thought silently to herself as she absentmindedly rubbed the area that Draco had bumped into, as she stepped forward to stand in front of the bank teller before her, as she read the nameplate that was on the desk said Bilbo Hogglesworth, as the goblin busily jotted down some notes without looking up at her, '_Might as well get it over with already._' "Excuse me? I need some help."

"Yes, what can I do for you today? Unless you have an appointment or have a vault key, young lady," Hogglesworth said, not bothering to even look up from what he was doing, as he appraised her from behind a pair of glasses perched on his pointed nose, "we won't be able to help you unless you are here to simply have whatever muggle money you have with you turned into galleons."

'_Going to play it like _that_, huh, just like those wizards? We'll _see_ about that._' Melody thought silently to herself, frowning a bit at Hogglesworths lack of motivation at helping her, Melody let out a small sigh, as she took a deep breath and cleared her throat before she quickly started speaking, as her voice caused the bank teller to pause in what he was doing as she spoke.

"**_Sucd _****ruhunat****_ cen Hogglesworth, E fecr oui kuut tyo yht kuut detehkc, yc ed ec so _****ruhun****_ yht so _****bnejemaka****_ du pa eh ouin _****aqymdat****_ bnacahla. Syo oui vunajan pa pmaccat vun adanhedo fedr ujanvmufehk suhao luvvanc,_**" Melody said respectfully in perfect gobblyegook, causing Hogglesworth and everyone else around her to stop what they were doing and stare at her in open shock as even the nearby bank tellers stopped to listen, as she clapped her hands together and bowed keeping her head low and not looking at anyone as she spoke, as the goblins listened to what appeared to be a little _human_ child speaking their language like a native, "**_So hysa ec Kurenai Koumori, raen du dra Koumori jyimd hispanc 45, 65, yht 79. E's rana du cbayg du Ciel Snaggletooth un fruajan ed ec dryd'c eh lrynka uv so jyimdc huf du kyeh yllacc du so jyimdc ev oui femm ymmuf sa du tu cu. Pid E tuh'd ryja so gao du so jyimdc yhosuna..._**"

When she didn't automatically get a response from Hogglesworth, Melody chanced a look up to see what was going on, and saw that nearly every single goblin on her side of the bank were now looking at her with speculative expressions, as they tried to figure her out, as she smiled innocently at him up at him as she spoke once more, "**_Tet E cyo un tu cusadrehk fnuhk, cen Hogglesworth?_**"

"No you didn't say anything wrong. Ms. Koumori, if you are _truly_ who you _claim_to be," Hogglesworth said in English after staring hard at her for a moment in open curiosity, before a tooth grin appeared on his face, as slowly stood up as he waved over a nearby goblin and gave him instructions before the new goblin took Hogglesworth place at the teller booth, as Hogglesworth made his way around the counter to stand before her, as he grabbed her of her arm, and starts guiding her away, "then you will have to follow me to Director Ragnok's office, where we can sort out your claims on the vaults."

'_Okay this went way _better_ than I _thought_ it would,_' Melody thought silently to herself, as she reluctantly followed after the bank teller as he led her towards the back of the bank towards two large double doors where he released telling her to sit and wait in nearby seats before he turned and walked up to the double doors and knocked before opening the doors a few seconds later and disappearing within, 'Hopefully _I can regain access to my vaults without _any_ problems, or get accused of not being who I claim to be and get locked up for trying to rob my own vaults._'

* * *

><p>Ten minutes later found Melody sitting in the office of a Mercurial Snaggletooth, grandson of the goblin who used to handle her bank vaults three hundred forty-seven years ago, and was informed that Ciel Snaggletooth had been killed a few decades ago during the war with the dark lord Grindalwald.<p>

Upon entering the office, she had finally stripped off the trench coat that had been wearing, and hung it out on a nearby coat rack, showing that she was wearing a pair of black jeans with a navy t-shirt underneath the coat, while a pair of black boots covered her feet, and her long black and red hair hung over one shoulder in a braid, with her goggles now resting on top of her head as her green eyes scanned the office.

Seated across from her behind the desk were Mercurial Snaggletooth, and the director of Gringotts himself, Ragnok, who had heard of her arrival and had come to meet the human girl who was claiming to be the heir to three of their oldest vaults.

"Ms. Kurenai Koumori, or should it be Melody Rose Potter instead?" Ragnok asked, as a toothy smirk appeared on his lips as he watched Melody squirm in her seat at the mention of her real name as she stared at him, "Ms. Potter would you mind explaining yourself to us, and tell us why you come to our bank claiming ownership to vaults that don't even belong to your family?"

"I claim the Koumori vaults, because they _are_mine and always have been." Melody said stubbornly, as a small blush crept to her cheeks for a moment as she settled her hands on her lap, "I've decided that I've waited long enough to gain access to them again, and wish to regain my money."

"Young lady, we don't know who you think you are or how you even know about the Koumori family vaults, but it is a felony to try and claim it as its heir." Snaggletooth said, as he bared his teeth in anger as he glared at the young girl from across the desktop, as he shuffled some papers he had taken from files he had brought with him when he was summoned to Ragnok's office, "my grandfather was in charge of the Koumori vaults for over three hundred years, and there is no records of the last owner, Kuronue Koumori, of the vaults having any heirs to them before he disappeared over two and a half ago centuries ago."

"If that _were_ true, Mr. Snaggletooth, then _how_ do you think _I_ know about the vaults?" Melody asked as she sat in her chair with her eyes crossed over her chest as she scowled at the two goblins before her for a moment, "It's not _every_ day you guys have someone arrive claiming ownership of them don't you? Or am I not the _first_one to do so in three hundred and forty-seven years? Besides why do you insist I'm not who I claim to be?"

"That's because we have your magical signature on record that says otherwise thanks to your parents, Ms. Potter, and realized who you were as soon as you entered this office and stripped off your coat and goggles, and you can't be heir to the Koumori vaults because neither one of your parents had blood ties to the previous owner." Ragnok said, as he steeples his hands in front of him on the desk, as he looked her over from behind his glasses, "You look very much like your mother when she was your age. We've been waiting five years for you to come to our bank to claim the inheritance your parents left for you, but when you do arrive its to claim another family's vaults instead."

"I don't want access to the Potter vaults, since I don't think I deserve access to them for personal reasons, which is why I came here to regain access to the Koumori vaults," Melody said with a slight shrug of her shoulders as she looked at the goblins before her, "There are stipulations and a pass code written on those papers you have there, that I can provide that will prove that I have a claim to them, even if I don't have the key anymore? It was all set up a long time ago in case of an emergency like this, a pass code which I correctly gave you when I came in here."

"Fine if you must know why I know about the vaults existence and why I claim to be the heir to them," Melody said as she crossed her arms across her chest once more, as a small frown creep up to her cheeks, "I have some restrictions to what I tell you. I'd make an oath too, but I don't have a wand that I can use..."

"If you require a wand, then here is a wand that we confiscated from a wizard we had to deal with when he tried to steal from us. He is currently serving his prison sentence mucking out the dragon pens for the next 100 years or so, depending on whether or not the dragons eat him before his sentence is finished," Ragnok said as he pulled out a wand from a nearby file cabinet and handed it over to Melody who handled it carefully for a moment, "with all of his family vaults and possessions forfeited to the goblin nation as compensation. It might belong to someone else, but it should still do the job for you of making a magical oath for us."

"I Melody Rose Potter-Koumori hereby swear on my life and magic, that everything that I say here today is the truth and nothing but the truth," Melody said as she held out her hand and touched the book the goblins had provided her with, and carefully worded her words as the tip of the wand lit up as she spoke as a dark blue light left the wand to surround her body, "and if I am lying may my magic be stripped from me right now. So Mote Shall It Be."

As soon as the oath was made a purple light surrounded her body for a few seconds before fading away, as Melody gave a lazy wave of the wand and cast a **_Lumos_**spell, smirking a bit as the tip of the wand lit up, proving that she still had her magic fully intact, "there's my proof, so if you would please do the same?"

As soon as she got her magical oaths from the goblins, Melody immediately started retelling her story, telling everything that had happened to her, including what had happened the night the Potters had been killed by Voldemort, leading up to her entering Gringotts that day. By the end of her tale, nearly an hour had passed by, and she was now sipping tea in her chair as the two goblins stared at her with incredulous looks.

"So let me get this straight. _If_ what you are telling us is _really_ true, then _basically_, and you're _not_ Melody Rose Potter. At least not anymore?" Chief Ragnok asked a few moments later, as he arched an eyebrow at the youth for a moment, unable to decide if he should believe her claims of who she was or not, "but the spirit of a _centuries_ old demon sorcerer named Kuronue Koumori who just _happened_to be passing by the Potter home the night they were all killed and took over Melody Potters body?"

"Hey I _am_ Melody Potter as of fourteen and a half years ago. I took the _first_ opportunity I could get to have a new body. I _checked_ the body before I took over. Her spirit was already _long_ gone before I took over," Melody said indignantly for a moment as she frowned at the two bank managers, as she held up her hands defensively, "with her body just barely hanging onto life that night from the head wound she had received. If I _hadn't_ been there that night, there would have been _three_ dead bodies that night instead of just _two_, and after spending _years_ as a ghost, I _wasn't_ about to pass up an opportunity to live again when their was an vacant living body around _even_ if it meant living as a _girl_this time around."

"Well even if you are the heir to the Koumori vaults, you will only have full access to vaults 45 and 65. Vault 79 is listed as having been claimed by another," Snaggletooth said, as he noticed the shocked look on the girls face at the news, "about a hundred and twenty-five years ago, so it is no longer available to be claimed by you."

"Claimed?! By who?! Other than me, only two others could have claimed the vaults, so who took vault 79." Melody demanded incredulously as she waited for an answer, while furiously thinking to herself, '_There's no way. I set up those vaults for Yomi and Kurama with all the stuff we stole over the centuries before we were banished to the Makai. Vault 79 is Yomi's vault, and he's dead. Kurama told me..._'

"It would seem that the vault was claimed by a Lord Yomi Ryumaru, who received a missive from Gringotts after we were alerted of his return to this world," Snaggletooth said, as he watched the array of emotions that crept up to Melody's face at the news, "He was named as the sole recipient of the vault and all of its contents and provided proof as to who he was. Is there anything you would like us to do about it?"

'_Yomi-kun's _alive_?! But Kurama said he _died_. If he was alive all this time, then why didn't he _ever_ come back?_' Melody said as she reluctantly shook her head in answer to Snaggletooth's question about doing something about the claimed vault, '_I wonder _how_ he survived and what he's been doing all this time..._'

"No don't, Snaggletooth If he proved that he was who he says he was then its his. I had Gringott's set up the three vaults specifically only so that either I or the ones designated for it," Melody said outloud as she waved a dismissive hand at the goblin for a moment, "could get access to it, if they had a particular item on them so its his by right. I was told a long time ago that he was dead, so that was the only reason I tried to claim it as mine since all three vaults are officially in my name."

"We will need to do a hereditary blood test on you, which should give us a detailed account of who you are, and if you truly who you claim to be," Ragnok said as he pulled out an ornamental knife, along with a foot long piece of parchment as he handed both over to her, which she immediately took, "All you have to do is simply cut yourself with this enchanted knife and let a few drops of your blood drop onto the parchment from the dagger, and your results will appear immediately."

"You want me to _cut_myself?" Melody demanded incredulously as she stared at the knife in her hands for a moment.

"If you are worried about the pain the cut will cause, don't be. The blade is enchanted to dull the pain caused by the cut, and also to automatically heal up whatever cut you make as soon it's used." Ragnok said, as a sneer appeared on his face at the look on Melody's face, as he gestured at the knife with one hand, "There won't even be a scar left behind. Now if you will proceed with the test. I'm very busy and don't have all day to wait for you to get over your squeamishness young lady."

"I'm _not_ being squeamish, I'll _do_ it if it'll get me out of here _faster_, and get me my vaults," Melody said heatedly as a small blush crept to her cheeks at the look she was now getting from the goblins in the room, as she gave a quick apology before taking the dagger in her right hand and dragging the blade over the palm of her left hand, causing blood to appear immediately from the cut, which covered the blade.

Before her hand could fully heal, she quickly planted her bloody hand on the parchment, leaving behind a bloody hand print on the parchment as she lifted her hand back up from the surface, as she hands the dagger back to Snaggletooth who cast a cleaning spell on it before putting it back where it came from, just as the blood Melody had smeared on the parchment faded from sight.

"We only needed a _few_drops of your blood you know," Snaggletooth said, chuckling a bit as the last of the blood disappeared from sight on the parchment.

"I thought it would be more efficient to do more than just a few drops," Melody said as she shrugged her shoulders dismissively as she rubbed her hand for a moment as she watched her blood disappear into the parchment, "So now what?"

"Now then. Now that that's done, all we have to do is wait a few moments to see what the test results are," Ragnok said, as he waited patiently for a few moments, before writing started to appear on the parchment, "Hmm... here it comes. Ms Potter. I guess you truly are who you claim to be, which is good for you."

"See? I _told_you the truth that I was who I said I was." Melody said, sounding a bit smug as she crossed her arms across her chest as she and the goblins watched as the parchment started filling itself up with her information.

**Birth Name:**Melodina Rosette Potter

**Other Names:**Melody Rose Potter, Kuronue Koumori, Kurenai Koumori

**Age:**15; 725

**Hair Color:**Black and Red

**Eye Color:**green and violet

**Birthday:**July 31, 1990

**Family Members:**

**Mother:**Lily Angelica Potter née Evans (Born – January 17, 1970; Deceased – October 31, 1991)

**Father:**James Nathanial Potter (Born - March 3, 1970; Deceased – October 31, 1991); Sirius Orion Black (blood adoption – July 15, 2006)

**Magical Guardian:**Sirius Orion Black

**Godfather(s):**Sirius Orion Black and Remus John Lupin

**Godmother(s):**Alice Longbottom (currently residing in St. Mungo's Hospital mental ward as a permanent resident) and Amelia Bones

**Titles:**Lady of Most ancient and Noble Houses of Potter, Black and Peverell

Lady Gryffindor (fathers side), Lady Ravenclaw (mothers side), and Lady Slytherin (by conquest on October 31, 1991)

**Betrothal Contract:**Signed by Molly Ginerva Prewitt née Weasley and Albus Dumbledore on December 15, 2000 to unite Melody Rose Potter and Ronald Billius Weasley in marriage when they come of age when they are both seventeen, with Ronald Weasley being paid a yearly Bride Price of 65,000 galleons.

"Now with this added proof of your identity as the heir of the Koumori vaults being confirmed now, you will have to excuse me for awhile, Lady Koumori, while I go set up the paperwork," Snaggletooth said, as he did a quick bow to Melody and the other two goblins, as he turned his gaze towards Melody once more, as he starts making his way towards the offices double doors "to get you reinstated with full access to the remaining two Koumori vaults, as well as commission new keys for the vaults as well for you. Now if you will excuse me."

Pleased with her success in proving who she was, Melody watched as Snaggletooth left the room, before turning back towards Ragnok, for a moment before glancing back down at the parchment for a moment, as her eyes narrowed dangerously as she read the rest of the information that had shown up on the paper.

"Wait, exactly _why_ is it showing my birth name as 'Melodina Rosette'? What kind of name is that?" Melody demanded as she looked at the test results in disbelief for a moment, though she was proud to see her other names being listed on the parchment she was still confused about her birth name, "I _thought_ my name was _always_simply Melody Rose?"

"Names can carry a lot of power in the magical world, Ms. Potter, and can sometimes be used against the owners. Your parents placed the name Melodina Rosette on your birth certificate as your _official_ legal name, and had it sealed away and proceeded to shorten your first and middle names and introduced you as Melody Rose to their friends and family." Snaggletooth said, as he gave the young girl a toothy grin for a moment, as he shuffled some documents lazily, as he glanced back at the bowl as more words floated up, "Your birth records were registered with Gringotts, and this way if anyone tries to forge your name on any documents, it won't be legit unless your whole name is spelt out, or a hereditary blood test is done to prove that you are indeed who you claim to be, when your _true_ birth name automatically appeared on the test as well as any other names you answer to. Otherwise you would have been in major trouble young lady for trying to steal from the Potter and Koumori vaults, if _anything_other than your true birth name showed up first."

"Okay, so what about this 'blood adoption' done by Sirius Black? I don't even _know_ the guy, so _why_ the heck did he 'blood adopt' me a few weeks ago, and _why_ is _he_ listed as my magical guardian?" Melody thought silently to herself, as her face scrunched up a bit, looking like she had just swallowed a sour lemon, in confusion as she bit her lip for a moment, "A couple of years ago, Albus Dumbledore showed up at my home claiming the title, while _trying_ to make me come with him, and what's with the freaking marriage contract Dumbledork created?! I'm _not_ marrying _anybody_, let alone _Ronald Billius Weasley_, whoever the hell _he_ is. I don't even _know_ the guy, so _cancel_ it! _Nobody_ tells _who_ I'm going to marry and _when_, _especially_ not that old _crackpot_ of a bloody _headmaster_!"

Seeing the irritated look on their clients face, the two goblins each shared a look for a moment, as they smirked a bit at each other, when they heard Melody's comments about Dumbledore. None of them particularly liked Dumbledore themselves, but had to put up with him for appearances sake, and were more than glad to see that at least one human didn't seem to idolize the old fool like everyone else did.

"Lady Potter we'll deal with your betrothal contract in a moment, once we've settled the issue of Sirius Black that you brought up first. Sirius Black has _always_ been your _one_ and _only_ magical guardian, Lady Potter. Though Albus Dumbledore has been trying for the last thirteen years to gain guardianship over you, since your godfather has been in prison," Snaggletooth said, clearing his throat for a moment and shaking his head a bit as he read over the parchment as more information started appearing on paper, as he decided "ever since the night your parents were killed, but all of his endeavors to gain legal guardianship of you have been turned down. The Potters will _specifically_ said that he _wasn't_ to have _any_form of guardianship over you no matter what even if none of the people on their list of guardians wasn't available, and the fact that he has been openly claiming such to you will get him in trouble."

"If Sirius Black is in prison, how did he blood adopt me? Shouldn't that be both impossible and illegal for convicts to do?" Melody demanded as a dark scowl appeared on her face, as she thought furiously to herself, '_Okay, I'm already not liking the way this is headed. So help me..._'

"Earlier this year he was released with a full pardon when the _real_criminal was finally found and arrested. After spending some time in our local hospital to recover from his ordeal he suffered in prison, he came in a few weeks ago and applied for blood adoption for you so that you can be his legal heir to his family holdings." Ragnok said, as he glanced up from the papers he was reading through, "Because of the magical properties behind the blood adoption goes, as far as magical law is concerned, Sirius Black is now as much your father as James Potter was in blood, and has more say over your future that Albus Dumbledore will ever have."

"Okay, is there _any_ way that he can be _removed_ as my magical guardian as well as my father? The old coot being my guardian was bad enough, but having a new dad I don't even know," Melody said, as her scowl returned in full force as she listened to the information Ragnok was telling her, "or even agreed to getting, has to go. I don't _want_ or _need_ a new dad, when I have a perfectly good family already who means more than some faceless nobody like this Sirius Black, and I _don't_ want him having some kind of leverage over me, if he suddenly shows up one day and tries to use his claim as my godfather _and_adopted father to mess up my life the way the old coot has been trying to do. What if I get emancipated and have him removed?"

"Even if you were to be emancipated right this minute, Sirius Black would still be your legal magical guardian." Ragnok said, shaking his head a bit in answer to Melody's question about Sirius, "The only other way for you to have him removed as your magical guardian is if you have another guardian already set in mind to take his place, otherwise he'll be your magical guardian until you reach adulthood."

"Can't I name the Dursleys as my guardians instead?" Melody demanded.

"Thanks to Dumbledores manipulations, the Dursleys are already listed as your muggle guardians. Legally since they are simply muggles," Ragnok said as he shifted through some papers and pulled out one and handed it to her to see, as her scowl deepens a bit, "the only thing they have to say about your guardianship would involve whatever happens in the muggle world, while your magical guardian will always have final say in everything else."

"I don't want either Dumbledore or Black as my guardians at all, I'll have to think of something to try," Melody said, as she pushed the parchment back to Ragnok who readily took it back and put it back on the stack he had.

'_Besides that I have a _reputation_ to maintain and being related to an ex-con, would definitely _trash_ it,_' Melody thought silently to herself as she looked thoughtful for a moment, as she watched Ragnok look through some more papers, '_if anyone finds out no matter what the circumstances be. Though that's like calling a kettle black seeing what I was like my past life..._'

"As for the marriage contract, it would seem that Albus Dumbledore found a way to set it up the winter before your first year at Hogwarts." Ragnok said, as he waved a hand at a nearby file cabinet and one of the drawers opened up and a file came flying out and into his hand, as he pulled it open and searched through it for a moment before pulling out some parchment, and placed it on the desk in front of him as he handed one of the parchment to Melody, "Now if you _truly_ wish to cancel it, it's _lucky_ for you that you arrived fourteen days before your sixteenth birthday or else there wouldn't be _anything_we could legally do to help you on this matter."

"Why am I '_lucky_' that I got here before my sixteenth birthday?" Melody asked, as she cocked her head to one side curiously, as she scanned over the parchment Ragnok had given her, as her eyes narrowed once more when she realized what it was she was holding, "Is this that stupid marriage contract?"

"This is the _original_ betrothal contract that was drawn up, while Albus Dumbledore and Molly Weasley have _copies_ of it. There is a _loophole_ that Dumbledore didn't foresee involving this particular contract. It needs the signature of _everyone_ involved in order for it to become legitimate, even if its _was_ signed by your _supposed_ magical guardian, who made the first mistake of not using your _true_ name when he filled out the contract in your name, thus making it partially invalid. But there's a time limit to when it can be canceled." Ragnok said as he smirked a bit as he watched the variety of emotions flow over Melody's face at the news he was giving her, as he continued speaking, the tone of his voice becoming more serious as he spoke, "You had at least until your _sixteenth_ birthday to come into Gringotts to either sign the contract, thus agreeing to go through with the arrangement, _or_ authorize us to cancel the contract completely thus making it invalid. _But_, if you had _failed_ to show up and do so before your sixteenth birthday, then the contract would have become valid _with_ or _without_ your signature on it and you would have been _forced_ to marry Mr. Weasley on your seventeenth birthday. As it is, since you are _not_ yet sixteen for _another_ fourteen days, we can officially cancel the contract if that is what you _truly_wish."

"Oh I do _truly_still wish it. Where do I sign?" Melody demanded as she took the quil that was offered to her, and quickly signed her name on the line that Ragnok indicated for her, and within seconds the contract burst into flames, incinerated itself as it became null and voided, "So how long before everyone involved gets informed that the contract has been voided?"

"Headmaster Dumbledore and the Weasleys shall be informed of the cancellation of the betrothal contract exactly on your sixteenth birthday, so they _won't_ have _any_ prior warning to what is about to hit all of them," Ragnok said firmly, as he gave a toothy smirk to Melody for a moment as she grinned widely, "In the _meantime_, your monies that were taken from your vaults over the last five years for the bride price shall _also_be returned to your vaults as well on that day."

"Wait I want to open up another vault that you can deposit the bride price money into." Melody said, as she quickly continued speaking when she saw the surprised look on Ragnok's face at her announcement, "But I want the bank account to be listed under the name of the Dursleys."

"Ms. Potter, I believe we've been over this already. The Dursleys are muggles and can't have a bank account in Gringotts." Ragnok said consentingly as his eyes narrowed a bit in irritation at her request, "As muggles they won't even be able to come here to access..."

"That might be true, but not all of the Durlsleys are muggles, and in about ten years they will be needing it for school. About a year ago, my aunt gave birth," Melody said, smirking a bit at the surprised look on Ragnok's face that had instantly replaced his irritated look, "to a pair of twins who are both showing off signs of magic, so creating a bank vault for them with the recovered money makes a lot of sense wouldn't it to help fund their future schooling? It's my money to do with as I wish and give it to who I wish."

"Well in that case we can open an account in the Dursleys name, with you as the main beneficiary for the account," Ragnok said.

"Good. Hey I was wondering if there is any chance that Gringotts has a way for me to use my money in the muggle world?" Melody asked, causing Ragnok to look at her again with a curious look on his face, "What's the point of having all that money if I can only use it the magical world, when I can also put it to good use in the muggle world as well?"

"Well you can get the money two ways. If you gathered enough coins from your vaults and brought it to one of tellers, we can have the money transferred into muggle money to take with you when you leave." Ragnok said.

"What's the other way I can use it?" Melody asked.

"Well a few years ago, a couple of muggleborns introduced to the concept of something muggles call credit cards and banking checks, that we can give you instead. It took us awhile, but Gringotts has started creating credit cards and checkbooks, for anyone that asks for it. Even a few stores in Diagon Alley have started accepted credit cards. Just like the muggle credit cards and checkbooks," Ragnok said, smirking a bit when he saw the surprised look on Melody's face at his words, "they will be tied to your vaults to withdraw money. The cards are able to work anywhere in the muggle world, and are charmed to show the names of familiar muggle banks on it to any muggles who look at the card. If you wish to get a Gringotts credit card, it would cost you a yearly fee of 5 galleons to maintain it."

"I'll take it, for both my Potter vaults and my Koumori vaults," Melody said, as a huge smile appeared on her face at the news, before quickly adding, "and could you create cards for the Dursleys as well as keys to their new vault? It would help a lot."

"We'll see what we can do." Ragnok said.

"Good then, now is there any chance I could have a medical scan or _something_ done on me? When I was eight years old, I kind of cast a diagnostic spell on myself and I discovered something I didn't like," Melody said as she settled back in her chair lazily for a moment, as she glanced down at the remaining papers that she had been given, "and I would like a more _professional_ opinion on exactly what it was I found want to know exactly _what_ they were and _what_they could do before taking action."

"Interesting, this sounds very serious, Ms. Potter. Luckily for you we have a trained mediwitch on staff for situations like this, so we will call her in. It won't take more than a moment," Ragnok said as he reached over to an intercom on his desk and pressed a button on the device and started barking orders.

Within a few minutes, the door to the office was opened and a middle aged woman with graying black hair and dressed in nurses garb entered the room, "Good afternoon, Ragnok. Is this the patient you wish me to do the medical scan on?"

"Yes Healer Aberdeen. Ms. Potter has personally requested a medical scan be done on her, because she's worried that something may have been done to her without her knowledge, and wants us to confirm it," Ragnok said, as he nodded his head towards Melody who turned her full attention on the older woman, as she approached Melody.

"Oh my! Melody Potter? I don't believe my luck in meeting you here of all places. I'm Healer Lucille Aberdeen," Healer Aberdeen said excitedly as she laid eyed on Melody, who was now eying the older woman with a wary look as the woman rushed forward to try and grasp Melody's hand to shake it, "You don't know how much of an honor this is to meet you. Where have you _been_ all these years? Everyone has been wondering why you never came to Hogwarts and-_OW!_"

Just as Lucille's hands were about to come in contact with Melody's, Melody's own hand lashed out and slapped away Lucille's reaching hands before they could touch her, as the teenager glared angrily at the older woman as Lucille rubbed her now stinging hand.

"What did you do that for? All I wanted to do was shake the hand of the savior of the magical world," Lucille snapped, as she looked down at her hand which was already turning black from where it had been slapped, "I wasn't going to harm you, you silly girl."

"For a mediwitch, you're not acting very professional. I don't appreciate being grabbed by people I don't know, especially if its for lameass reasons like me being the 'savior of the magical world." Melody snapped angrily as she glared at Lucille for a moment before turning her gaze on Ragnok with a silent plea for help, before turning back to Lucille when the older woman let out an enraged gasp at what she had just said, "I don't _know_ you. I'm _only_ here to get a medical scan, not be _mobbed_ and _fawned_ over by people I don't know. I don't do autographs, or shake hands with people who come charging at me and try and force me to shake their hands by _grabbing_ hold of mine, or else they _will_ get their hands _slapped_ hard by me. If you want to shake my hand then _ask_for it, don't get all grabby with me and expect me to let you or else you'll get hurt."

"Young lady I'll have you know I'm the best that Gringotts has to offer," Healer Aberdeen exclaimed, her face flushing a bit in anger at what Melody had just said as she scowled down at the younger girl, "just because I wanted to shake your hand doesn't mean your should have gone and slapped my hands away..."

"Healer Aberdeen if you wish to _continue_ working with Gringott's or work _anywhere_else for that matter, you will not tell anyone about Ms. Potter's visit to the bank today," Ragnok said sternly as he glared menacingly at the mediwitch, as his obvious threat made her pause in midsentence as she turned her gaze back on the bank teller, "You were summoned here to do you job, not blab to you friends about meeting a client of Gringotts."

"Yes sir," Healer Aberdeen said with a small huff as she took a professional stance and pulled out a blank piece of parchment and her licensed healer wand and pointed her wand at Melody and cast her spell.

Melody flinched a bit as she felt the magic from the spell spill over her body as she forced herself to relax a bit as her body is enveloped in a pale blue light that covered her from head to toe, as the light shifted from her body to cover the blank parchment that Healer Aberdeen had brought out and words started appearing on the parchment. Within seconds the light faded away and the diagnosis was complete.

"Oh dear, these results can't be accurate," Healer Aberdeen said after she put away her wand and picked up the parchment to read over the results, "there's no way..."

Just then the parchment was snatched away from Aberdeen's hands by an accio spell, causing the older woman to turn towards Ragnok who was now holding the parchment in his hands.

"That will be all, Healer Aberdeen. You are dismissed and can return to your regular duties." Ragnok said dismissively as he waved a clawed at her to shoo her away, "we'll handle things from here, and we will talk about your conduct in here at another time."

"Yes sir," Aberdeen said, looking like she was going to say something else before she finally reluctantly turned away and walked out of the office.

"Are you sure you should be letting her out of here?" Melody asked as she watched Aberdeen leave, as a worried frown appeared on her features for a moment, "From her reaction to the test results, what's going to stop her from telling anyone?"

"I wouldn't worry about her Ms. Potter. All of our Healers have signed a magically binding confidentiality contract that prevents them from telling anyone else, in order to protect the privacy of our customers," Ragnok said, as he waved his hand at Melody to wave off her worries about Aberdeen telling people about the medical scan's results, as he glanced over the parchment that he had confiscated from the healer, as an angry look appeared on his face the more as he continued speaking, "about the results whatever medical tests they've unless they have been given express permission from the ones who asked for the test. As soon as she was brought in to do the scan on you, the contract bound her to keeping your secrets safe unless you tell her otherwise."

"That's good to hear then," Melody said smiling a bit in relief for a moment, as she watched Ragnok read over the medical report, "Can I see what the scans say about me?"

Without another word, Ragnok passed over the parchment, and as Melody read over the parchment, her eyes widen a bit in shock at what the medical scan had pulled up on her.

Magical Medical Scan done on July 17, 2006:

Medical Diagnosis:  
>Fully healed Hairline fracture to the skull made on October 31, 1991<br>Horcrux purged from scar on forehead on October 31, 1991  
>Fully healed broken leg on May 5, 1997<br>Recovered from extreme Magical exhaustion on July 15, 1999

Blocks Detected  
><span>Magical Core Power<span>- Blocked 75% by Albus Dumbledore on October 31, 1991; Broken by Melody Rose Potter on July 15, 1999

Strong Obedience and Loyalty Compulsion spells tied to Albus Dumbledore- Placed by Albus Dumbledore on October 31, 1991; Broken by Melody Rose Potter on July 15, 1999

First and second level tracking spells- Placed by Albus Dumbledore on October 31, 1991; Removed by Melody Rose Potter on July 15, 1999

Wandless Magic Control– Blocked by Albus Dumbledore on October 31, 1991; Unblocked by Melody Rose Potter on July 15, 1999

Metamorphmagus Ability- Blocked by Albus Dumbledore on October 31, 1991; Unblocked by Melody Rose Potter on July 15, 1999

Natural Animagus- Blocked by Albus Dumbledore on October 31, 1991; Unblocked by Melody Rose Potter on July 15, 1999

Natural Occlumency/Legilimency Control– Blocked by Albus Dumbledore on October 31, 1991; Unblocked by Melody Rose Potter on July 15, 1999

Multi-Lingual Understanding- Blocked by Albus Dumbledore on October 31, 1991; Unblocked by Melody Rose Potter on July 15, 1999

Photographic Memory- Blocked by Albus Dumbledore on October 31, 1991; Unblocked by Melody Rose Potter on July 15, 1999

Anti-magic Protection Runes- Placed by Melody Rose Potter on July 27, 1999

Blood Ward Protection Magic keyed into Undisclosed Location- set by Albus Dumbledore on October 31, 1991

Demonic Magical Arts Master- Fully active

Runic Arts Master- Fully active

Parseltongue- Fully active

Beast Speaker- Fully active

Siren Voice– Fully active

RECORDED BLOOD WARDS PERFORMED AT THE REQUEST OF LADY POTTER'S MAGICAL GUARDIAN: ALBUS PERCIVAL WUFRIC BRIAN DUMBLEDORE ON OCTOBER 31, 1990.

Overall health– 100% good health

POST-SCAN ANALYSIS: ALL BLOCKS REMOVED!

'_That _crazy_ old man _blocked_ my magic by _seventy-five_ percent?! No wonder I felt so sick and weak by the time I unblocked it! The old coot is so _definitely_ going to get it the next time he dares to show his face around me._' Melody thought angrily to herself, as her eyes narrowed dangerously as she finally saw the name of the guy who cast all those spells on her that she had to break, as she felt her anger at the old man grow, as she demanded, as she remembered the end results of what happened when she had unblocked all of them when she was eight, as she rounded on Ragnok once more for answers, "Ragnok, can I _sue_ Albus _bloody_ Dumbledore for _all_those spells he put on me?"

"We'll see what we can do. All of those spells are illegal, especially since they are listed as being placed on you the night of your parents murder," Ragnok snarled angrily as he read over the long list of things the magical scan had picked up from her, as he glared down at the long list, "I don't know what the old fool was thinking when he blocked your magical core by sixty-five percent. It would have made you practically a squib, and put your life in danger. Though I'm curious how you managed to break every single one of the spells just weeks before your ninth birthday and survive the potential backlash of the release of the blocks."

"Hey _reincarnation_ of a demon sorcerer remember? I cast my own diagnostic spells on myself when I was eight, and when I discovered all those spells, it wasn't _that_ hard to release them all by myself. I didn't live as long as I did in my past life without know _all_ the procedures to safely release a power block and survive. Besides with my demon power mingling with this body's human magic, it wasn't that hard to break blocks anyway." Melody said, sounding a bit proud of herself, though her scowl deepen a bit as her eyes narrowed in thought, "since they were already weakening on their own with or without my personal interference, which would have _definitely_ killed me if I _hadn't_ found out about the blocks _before_ they broke on their own. Though, releasing _all_ of them at once the way I did, left me laid up in bed recovering for a _week_ and a halfwith what the mundane doctors diagnosed as the flu. Up until now, I didn't know exactly who it was that cast those blasted spells, or just how much got blocked until now."

"All right, so now that everything else is out of the way, would you like to hear the will reading of James and Lily Potter in order to find out what was left to you by them?" Ragnok asked.

"Sure, I might as well while I'm here." Melody said

It didn't take long for Ragnok to hunt down and drag out the Potter will, and unseal it, and within seconds he started reading the will outloud to Melody.

**_The Last Will and Testament of James and Lily Potter_**

This is the joint Last Will and Testament of James Potter and

Lily Potter née Evans_**. All other wills are considered null and void as soon as this one is read.**_

Hello everyone. This is Lily and James Potter. If you are gathered around listening to this will, that means we are no longer among the living, which we regret. We have written up this will in secret in hopes that its contents are carried out to the letter in concerns to our only daughter, Melody Rose Potter who is currently fourteen and a half months old as of today, and we can't express how very sorry we are that we are not there with her to personally see what kind of lovely young woman she grows up to be, if she somehow manages to continue to live when after our deaths. But we hope she does us proud in the long run no matter what her choices in life maybe.

I, James Nathanial Potter, am of sound body and mind hereby swear on my life and magic that everything written in this will is the truth and nothing but the truth, and hope that everything comes out fine in the years ahead. This will can not be contested in can not be contested in a court of law to have what's mentioned here revoked, or else the one contesting the will shall automatically lose whatever it is they inherit from our will with no hope of regaining it.

I, Lily Angelica Evans née Potter, am of sound body and mind hereby swear on my life and magic that everything written in this will is the truth and nothing but the truth, and hope that everything comes out fine in the years ahead. This will can not be contested in can not be contested in a court of law to have what's mentioned here revoked, or else the one contesting the will shall automatically lose whatever it is they inherit from our will with no hope of regaining it.

To Sirius Black we leave 500,000 galleons. We also instruct Sirius Black to be the major care taker of our daughter, Melody Rose Potter, and any other children we had at the time of our deaths. We also leave 5,000 galleons a month to put in a separate account used for the care of our children.

To Remus Lupin we leave 500,000 galleons. We also leave an entire new wardrobe that must be used for him only. All the clothes have charms on them that adjust to any size. We also hope he takes care of his furry little problem monthly.

To Albus Dumbledore we leave 20,000 galleons to use for the care of Hogwarts. The school needs the money to help instruct the next generation.

To Peter Pettigrew we leave you with 1 knut. If this will has been enacted it means the slimy rat has betrayed us and helped in leading to our demise. Sirius Black is not our Secret Keeper and never has been. We switched over to Peter Pettigrew in order to throw our enemies off our trail by letting them believe Sirius was our secret keeper. If we are dead it is all Peters fault. If he has the nerve to show up for our will reading, we hope you bust him and send him on a one way ticket straight to Azkaban for what he's done to our family.

To Severus Snape, we leave you 600,000 galleons along with a life time membership with the Potion Masters International Community, along with a few copies of the Potter family potion books.

From James Potter - As a side note I want to offer up a

heartfelt_ apology to Severus Snape for all of the pain and suffering I caused you during our school years, and that I _truly_ regret that if I wasn't able to apologize in person before my death. I know it probably doesn't mean much hearing the apology from a will, but with _everything_ that's going on with Voldemort, I _never_ had the time, or the guts, to say it to your face. I _seriously_ hope that you one day are able to forgive everything that I've done to you in our childhood, and _please_ don't take it out on Melody who's _innocent_in everything that happened between us._

To Melody Rose Potter we leave the rest of the Potter Estate and everything that it entails. She is to be informed of this will on her 11th birthday or whenever she enters Gringotts for the first time, and will have full access to the Potter Family Vault. As the last remaining Potter in our family, she is to inherit the Potter family rings and full emancipation following the reading of the will if she wishes it to happen. Her trust vault will be annually be refilled, so she has a balance of 75,000 galleons,

Additionally in the hopes of preserving our daughters future happiness in the hopes that she won't be taken advantage of as she grows up, we have also provided a copy of an ironclad, unbreakable magically binding contract using the Laws of Arcadia, thus putting a stop to any and all attempts from people wanting to interfere in our daughters life without her consent before they can even start.

The contract is is signed, and witnessed and cosigned by Sirius Black and Remus Lupin, and sealed and sent to the ministry of magic while bearing the permanent legalized seal of both the current Minister of Magic and Director Ragnok of Gringotts that automatically makes any and all current and future contracts made in Melody's name that wasn't

personally_ authorized and signed beforehand by _us_be considered null and voided effective immediately as soon as this will is read. Nobody will be able to cancel this contract no matter what they try or face the consequences._

Because of the terms behind the magical contract we created, any other contracts of any kind, especially marriage contracts, or even marriage laws, are not legally binding unless Melody herself agrees to it and signs the contract herself, and even then it will only be legal only after she goes through a

long_series of enforced medical tests by the goblins and healers to make sure she is not under the influence of spells or potions that are making her agree to it or is not an impostor using polyjuice, and not even her magical guardian or godfathers, Sirius Black and Remus Lupin, who have both has also signed the contract in agreement with us, are allowed to change or ignore the terms of the contract._

In the order of caring for our daughter, the primary responsibility falls to Sirius Black. If he cannot carry out his duties as a primary caregiver, Remus Lupin will be our next choice. If both these people are unable to accept the duties, in order of who we want caring for our daughter are the Longbottoms, Frank and Alice, and then Amelia Bones. We do not want Melody to be cared for by Lily's sister, Petunia and Vernon Dursely. They despise magic and would be a danger to Melody.

This will was notarized at Gringotts on October 15th, 1991. Witnesses to this will are James and Lily Potter, Ragnok Director of Gringotts, and Andromeda Tonks, our lawyer.

"Wait so what's the 'Laws of Arcadia' that the will is talking about?" Melody asked, confusion filling her voice once the will reading was over, as a thoughtful look appeared on her face, "I've never heard of it before."

"The Laws of Arcadia are one of the magical world oldest laws ever made, and it's hardly used in this day and age, unless to protect the last remaining heir to a pureblood family line. Once its been envoked by either you or your parents in this case, " Chief Ragnok said, as he stared at Melody from across his desk, as a small smirk appeared on his lips as he saw the infuriated look on the girls face as he continued describing what the Laws of Arcadia would help her with, "it basically protects you from anyone trying to control you, or barter you away to the highest bidder as either a bride or slave without your consent, and anyone who tries to ignore this particular law will face dire consequences because of the protective magic the Laws of Arcadia envoke, and like the will says it will also cancel out any contracts that were made in your name after your parents deaths."

"So basically if Dumbledore or anyone else try and sell me off or something without my consent, they are screwed?" Melody asked, as a slow smirk appeared on her features at the news, as she thought silently to herself for a moment, '_I guess the elder Potters are good for something after all, if they made these kind of precautions._'

"Exactly that, Lady Potter. Your parents didn't want to leave anything to chance in case both of them met their ends before you reached adulthood, so they made preparations," Chief Ragnok said, as his smirk widen even more at the calculating look on Melody's face as he nodded his head in answer to her question, "to make sure you can live out your life as you wish without anyone trying to ruin things for you as you grew older, and have more of a say in your life. They didn't really trust the headmaster to look out for your best interests."

"Okay that's _another_ strike _against_ Dumbledore then. The _git_ sent me to the Dursleys Melody muttered irritably to herself for a moment, thought the sharp ears of the goblins in the room heard her clearly, "even though my parents _specifically_ say not to. That's _typical_of the guy after everything he's tried to pull on me up until now."

"You meant to tell me that you have been living with the _Dursley's_ all these years?" Chief Ragnok exclaimed, anger filling his voice at the news for a moment as she nodded her head yes in answer to his question, as the goblin snarled a bit in response, "that is a _direct_ violation of your parents will. I can make preparations to have you removed _immediately_and set you up somewhere else, Lady Potter, and..."

"You'll do _nothing_ of the sort, Ragnok!" Melody exclaimed, her eyes widening a bit in indignation at his announcement as she frowned at him in confusion, "I'm perfectly _happy_ right where I am, and have _no_ wish to leave their home _anytime_soon."

"But Lady Potter, your parents will _clearly_states..." Ragnok started to say, only to get cut off once again by Melody who lazily waved his protests off with one hand dismissively.

"My _parents_ are _dead_ and their will has absolutely _no_ bearing with me concerning _who_ I live with. I _don't_ know what their beef with my Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon back was when they were alive, that made them put it into their will that I wasn't to go to the Dursleys," Melody said dismissively as she shot Ragnok a look that seemed to dare him to try and contradict her and face the consequence, as she crossed her arms and legs together defiantly, "_but_ the Dursley's have been _nothing_ except the _perfect_ loving family for me all these years I've been with them. If _anyone_ tries to _make_ me leave them because of what my parents will says or try and _insult_ the Durleys in _any_way, I will make their lives a living hell!"

"All right if that is truly what you wish, then we will ignore this particular clause in your parents will, if you are truly happy with the family you currently reside with," Ragnok said, frowning a bit at Melody's declaration for a moment, before finally shaking his head and acknowledging what she said, "Are there any other questions you wish to ask?"

"Yes I would. So my parents left me pretty well off in case they died, and even set up emancipation papers for me as well?" Melody said smiling brightly at the news as the will reading came to an end, as the full ramifications of what it meant hit her, and continued speaking when Ragnok nodded his head in confirmation to her question, "Can I please have the emancipation documents now so we can get it over with?"

"If that is what you wish, Lady Potter, here are the documents you need to sign," Ragnok said as he got up and went over to the file cabinet and pulled out some papers from a folder, and walked back over to the desk and set the papers on the desk top, placed the papers on his desk as he pulled open a desk drawer and withdrew a white feather quil and inkpot and handed both items over to her along with the papers, "We need you to sign both forms. Once they are signed, Gringotts will keep one copy here, while the other one will be sent to the Ministry to be registered, as well as a copy of your parents will and the contract they drew up, and give you your family rings to show that you've accepted your family legacy as heir to the different houses you inherited."

"Fine lets get on with it. What do I have to sign exactly?" Melody asked, as she picked up the quil and looked down at the paperwork Ragnok had brought out, as she started signing each document as the goblin handed her after taking time to stop and read each one thoroughly before signing them, using her full birth name on each paper.

Nearly half an hour later, after signing a bunch of papers and getting several copies made of the will and the contract her parents had made up for her, along with copies of both muggle and magical emancipation papers that Ragnok told her would be registered in both worlds, though she would need to get the Dursleys to sign the muggle emancipation papers since they were her guardians in the muggle world, were Melody was soon sporting the Potter, Slytherin, Ravenclaw, and Peverell family rings on her fingers, while a brand new key to her Koumouri vaults hung from a chain around her neck.

Ragnok also told her that each of the rings had been charmed to automatically protect the wearer from spells that might be cast on her, as well as nullify the effects of any mind altering potions that might be slipped to her food and drink. The rings were also charmed with anti theft protection spells so them nobody except her would be able to remove them from her fingers, and that anyone tried to forcibly remove them from her hands would receive nasty electrical shocks that intensify the longer they hold on, but wouldn't harm her themselves, as well as being charmed to automatically return to her if they were ever lost or stolen when she did take them off.

"So can I have a list of exactly how much money I have inherited, besides the contents of the Koumori vaults?" Melody asked curiously, as a greedy look appeared on her face as she as she looked over, her new rings for a moment happily, "as well as a list of the properties I inherited as well?"

"Sure if that is what you wish," Ragnok said as he reached over towards the intercom and ordered his secretary to bring in the bank statements of the Potter family accounts, and within minutes a younger goblin came into the office carrying a small folder filled with papers who walked over to Ragnok and handed it over to the older goblin before walking back out.

"Here is the latest bank statements that you currently hold, so that you may look them over for yourself," Ragnok said as he pulled open the folder and pulled out the topmost parchment and handed it over to Melody to peruse over, "while I will look over the rest so that I may answer any questions you might have."

"Thanks Ragnok," Melody said as she picked up the parchment and started reading it while Ragnok started reading the folders contents and flipping through papers, '_this is perfect, looks like I made out more than I expected when I chose this new life..._'

_**Businesses Shares**__  
><em>_**Magical Shares:**__  
>Madame Malkin's Robes for All Occasions: 45%<em>

Flourish and Botts: 55%

Ollivanders: Makers of Fine Wands: 67%

Apothecary: 75%

Eeylops Owl Emporium: 25%

Quality Quidditch Supply: 80%

Daily Prophet: 75%

Magical Menagerie: 65%

**Muggle Shares:**  
>Gunnings Drill: 75%<p>

Liverpool Institute of the Performing Arts: 65%

Royal Shakespeare Company: 67%

**Properties Owned:**  
>Potter Palace, Kent<p>

Number 4 Privet Drive, Surry

Potter Cottage, Godric's hallow

Shrieking Shack, Hogsmeade

Potter Vineyard, Paris, France

Potter Villa, Greece

Guant Hollow, Surrey

**Gryffindor family vault: Vault 2**  
>675,097,000 galleons<br>7,999,999 sickles  
>999,999 Knuts<p>

**Ravenclaw family vault: Vault 3**  
>400,000,000 galleons<br>799,999 sickles  
>75,999 Knuts<p>

**Slytherin family vault: Vault 4**  
>2,000,000 galleons<br>9,999 sickles  
>500,000 Knuts<p>

**Peverell family vault: Vault 115**  
>900,000 galleons<br>9,999 sickles  
>70,000 Knuts<p>

**Potter Family Vault: Vault 6**  
>7,999,999 galleons<br>1,999,999 sickles  
>89,000 Knuts<p>

**Potter School Trust Vault: Vault 9**  
>1,500,000 galleons<br>999,999 sickles  
>18,900 Knuts<p>

**Black Family Vault: Vault 7**  
>Trust Vault:<br>3,000,000 galleons  
>1,000,000 sickles<br>19,000 Knuts

**Koumori Family Vault: Vault 45, 65**  
>2,750,000,000 galleons<br>550,000,000 sickles  
>9,119,356 Knuts<p>

'_This is perfect. My old vaults combined with the ones I inherited from my new family, I'll be set for the rest of my life,_' Melody thought happily to herself as a smug smile appeared on her features for a moment, when her attention turns back to the goblins once more when Ragnok suddenly erupted into a long string of curses as he read through another file that he had pulled out of the file cabinet, "What's wrong, Ragnok?"

"Ms. Potter. I apologize on behalf of Gringott's, because it would seem there have been some illegal transactions and withdrawals made from the Potter vaults over the years," Ragnok said, snarling a bit angrily as a few goblins came rushing into the office as he started firing off orders, "we will do our best to fix this mess as best as we can."

"Wait, exactly what _kind_ of 'withdrawals and transactions', are you _talking_ about?" Melody demanded, as anger filled her at the news Ragnok was giving her, as her green eyes flashed a dark violet color, as she realized what it was that Ragnok was hinting at, "This is my _first_day back to the magical world since I was orphaned, so I haven't been making any withdrawals or transactions."

"I don't know hwo this wasn't discovered sooner, but it would seem that Albus Dumbledore and a few select others have all been helping themselves to the contents of your vaults, Ms. Potter." Ragnok said, nearly flinching a bit as he felt the wave of power now coming off of the young girl before him, "and from the contents of the transactions, it seems to have been going on for awhile now."

"Let me see those papers!" Melody demanded as she held out her hand towards Ragnok, who handed the parchment over to her, and within seconds a long string of curses in different languages escaped from her lips as she looked at the papers in her hands, growing angrier with each passing second the more she read.

**_Vault Withdrawals:_****_  
>Albus Dumbledore – 500,000<br>Ronald Weasley – Bride Price – 75,000  
>Molly Weasley – 65,000<br>Mundungus Fletcher – 55,000 Albus Dumbledore – 750,000  
>Ronald Weasley – Bride Price – 75,000<br>Molly Weasley – 65,000  
>Mundungus Fletcher – 55,000<br>Rosalie McCathy – 550,000  
>Albus Dumbledore – 750,000<br>Ronald Weasley – Bride Price – 75,000  
>Molly Weasley – 65,000<br>Ronald Weasley – Bride Price – 75,000  
>Albus Dumbledore – 250,000<br>Cornelius Fudge – 950,000_**

To Melody's anger, the list of money withdrawals went on for another three pages as well as an added four pages that listed the removal of certain properties that had been stored in the vaults. Things like Potter family tomes and books, furniture, jewelry, etc. All listed as being removed by either Dumbledore or someone else on the list who had taken money from the vaults.

'_Why those jerks! Who do they think they are? I'm not around for a decade and a half,_' Melody thought furiously for a moment, as she stared down at the parchment, '_and they think they can help themselves to my money? Nobody steals from me._'

"How the heck did Dumbledore get his hands on my vaults?!" Melody demanded angrily.

"It would seem that Dumbledore put in a request for access to your vaults on the claims that the money was being used to help pay for your upbringing and no one bothered to check on the withdrawals being done to your vaults," Ragnok said, as he looked over some other papers that were in the folder, as a small snarl escaped from his mouth once more, "until today when you came in, otherwise we would have put a stop to it as soon as it was discovered that so many people were taking money from the vault. I'm assuming that they all must have illegal copies of the vault keys in order to make that many withdrawals."

"I know for a _fact_ that the Dursleys have _never_ once received a _single_ knut of that money, so the claim of it being for my upbringing is a bald face lie! Ragnok is there _anyway_ I can get my _all_ of money back? I _don't_ care _how_ you do it, even if you have to _bankrupt_ everyone who has taken something from my vaults to do it," Melody said, as she took a deep breath to try and calm herself down as her eyes started to return to their emerald green color, "I _never_ gave _permission_ for _anyone_ to have access to my vaults, and I want it all back. Every single _knut_, _sickle_, and _galleon_. Along with everything else that was taken from the vaults. They have no rights to _any_of it."

"We will have the locks on your vaults changed as well as new keys made for you, and all of the old Potter vault keys will automatically be destroyed where ever they may be," Ragnok said in a placating tone, feeling pleased at the bloodthirsty way Melody was reacting to the news of the thefts of her monies, "Are you sure you wish to bankrupt the people who've dipping their hands into your vaults?"

"All right, I won't be totally mean. Depending on exactly how much each person took, you take back the same amount, and if there is no money left over in the vault leave behind five galleons. And add all the money you take back to the Dursley vaults." Melody said, as a evil sounding chuckle escaped from her lips, causing Ragnok to arch a crooked eyebrow at her curiously, as she smirked at him for a moment, "It's the principle of the thing. They took _my_property without my permission or knowledge, so I want it all back. But only punish the ones who took the money, and leave their families out of it."

"We'll see what we can do about your requests then, Ms. Potter." Ragnok said as he turned to the goblins who had entered his office, and started giving out orders.

'_This will teach Dumbledore and his friends just how unwise it is to never steal from another thief._' Melody thought to herself as she sat back in her seat and watched the goblins get to work.

* * *

><p><strong><em>~-Gringott's Bank – Vault #45 - July 17, 2006~-<em>**

A few hours later, just as Melody was finishing up with Ragnok with everything and had brand new keys minted for the Potter vaults, as well as credit cards that for herself that will let her have access to her money to use in the muggle world thanks to the credit cards, as well as keys and credit cards made for the Dursleys new vault that she planned to deliver to the Dursleys herself.

Snaggletooth finally returned with the documents and new vault keys that were needed for the Koumori vaults, and Ragnok suggested that she go inspect her vaults now, since there wasn't anything more that they could do that he couldn't handle himself, so she followed Snaggletooth out of Ragnok's office to where the railroad car that would take her to the vaults.

After a grueling rollercoaster ride through the underground tunnels of Gringotts, the cart that Melody rode in finally came to a stop outside a familiar looking vault, as she climbed out of the cart. They had already made several stops at the other vaults that she owned just so she could check them out, and grab whatever she wanted from them, before finally making their way towards the Koumori vaults.

"Vault #45, everyone out please." The conductor said, as Snaggletooth followed Melody out of the cart, as Snaggletooth pulled out a pair of gold keys that had the numbers 45 and 65 engraved into the center of the hilts of the key handles.

"Lady Potter, here are your new vault keys for vault #45 and #65." Snaggletooth said as he quickly handed the keys to Melody's waiting hands, "It took us awhile to have them made up for you again, but now you have full unlimited access to the Koumori vaults as of now."

"Thanks Snaggletooth. All the hard word you goblins have done for me today is very appreciated," Melody said as she smiled at the goblin for a moment, as she quickly pocketed the #65 key, and walked up to her vault with the #45 key held out, as she found the lock for the vault and pushed the key inside and unlocked the door, "Now lets see how my vaults been holding up all these years without me around to watch it..."

As the door slid open, Melody's smile widened a bit as her eyes seemed to lit up at the fight sight of wall to wall gold and treasures that she had accumulated over the years that she had deposited in her vault before her banishment to the Makai world a few centuries ago. The Koumori vaults was one of the few remaining larger vaults that could probably house five hundred people in it if they were inclined to stay permanently, and it was only half full already

'_I missed this. Stupid Makai and their banishing every demon in the world into another dimension,_' Melody thought silently to herself as she stepped forward into the vault, and lazily trailed her hands over familiar priceless works of art and statues, as she smirked a bit at the _large_ pile of gold that was neatly stacked in the far back of the vault, '_I wonder whatever happened to the stuff I collected back in Makai? It's probably wasting away somewhere unless Kurama sold all of it when I died._'

As she continued walking through the vault, she picked up an empty bottomless coin money bag and started filling it up with galleons, sickles and knuts, as she walked, when her eyes lit up a bit when she spotted three familiar rectangular boxes stacked up on a table in a corner.

'_No way! The wands are here. So they still delivered them to Gringotts and the goblins put them in my vault while I was stuck in Makai._' Melody thought excitedly to herself as she rushed forward and lifted the wand boxes off the table, and went over to a nearby ornate chair and sat down, placing the boxes, as she pulled open each box to show shiny new wands within, '_I nearly forgot about these things after all this time._'

Reaching down, she gently touched each one of the wands, and smirked a bit when she felt the power radiating from each one, as she read the certificate papers that came with them.

**Stratos Wand Emporium located in Knockturn Alley****  
>By special custom wand order to Mr. Kouronue Koumori, made in Janury 15, 1855<strong>  
>14 ½ inches Whitewood – Core Ingredients: Hair from a silver fox demon and hair and blood from a bat demon<br>12 ½ inches Blackwood – Core Ingredients: Hair from a dragon demon and hair and blood from a bat demon  
>15 ½ inches Silvani wood – Core Ingredients: Hair from a dragon demon, and silver fox and hair and blood from a bat demon<p>

'_I just _knew_ having these custom wands made would one day help me. It was pure hell getting Kurama and Yomi to give up some of their hairs for this._' Melody thought silently to herself, as she chuckled a bit, as she remembered what happened when she had to get Kurama and Yomi's donations to make the wands, as she plucked out the note that was attached to the top box and starts reading, '_I had to donate _everything_ for the components of these wands including the wood if I wanted them to be _perfect_ and cost me a pretty penny to boot. Since I was sent to the Makai shortly after commissioning these I almost didn't I'd _ever_ see them._'

**_Dear Lord Koumori,_**

As per our agreement, your custom made wands have been created for you per your instructions. I feel overwhelmed to have been commissioned to make these particular wands, and wish you luck in your endeavors with them.

As you have requested, each of the wands have been enchanted to have two set modes to them which you'll find to your approval. To make it transform to its second mode, you have to say the words Aqdaht du cdyvv suta, and to switch it back say Cfedlr pylg du fyht suta.

As per your instructions, if you hadn't come back to my shop to collect your wands on your own, I've asked the goblins to place them in your bank vault for safe keeping until the time when you can come back for them.

Sincerely yours,  
>Warrick Stratos<br>Wand Maker Extraordinaire  
>January 15, 1855<p>

As she looked over each wand for a moment, she ran her fingers over the length of each piece of wood lazily, feeling the power radiating from each one, but the wand that drew her attention the most was the one that had hair from both her and her two friends. As her hand rubbed against it, she could feel it hum against her hand as its power seemed to reach out to her more than the other two did.

'_I guess this one is the one for me then,_' Melody thought as a slow smirk appeared on her lips as she plucked the Silvani wood wand out of its box, as a smile spread through her lips as she felt the wand heat up within her hand, as she gave an experimental wave her wand and watched as a sparks shot out of the wands tip, '_perfect. At least now I won't have to worry about wands if I ever need it. Now lets see if the enchantment works on it._'

"**_Aqdaht du cdyvv suta!_**" Melody shouted as she held the wand out before her at arms length, and within seconds the wand started to glow brightly as it extended, growing larger and thicker as it grew as tall as her own body and became a full length staff that had runes carved into it.

"Perfect the staff mode is even better than I thought it would be." Melody said as she stared at her newly transformed staff in shock, for a few seconds before she grinned happily at it for a moment, as she gave a few practice swings with it and cast a couple of spells, before finally making the staff shrink down back to wand size, and put it back into its box, as she returned the remaining two wand boxes back to where she originally found them, and started making her way back towards the entrance of the vault.

"Have you found everything to your full satisfaction, Lady Potter?" Snaggletooth asked as she exited the vault, watching as she stepped out of the huge door and turn to shut and locked the vault door behind, before approaching him once more, "Is there anything else Gringott's can do for you before you leave?"

"Yes I'm ready to go. Though I have one last request to make before I take my leave with Gringotts." Melody said cheerfully as she climbed into the cart and they started moving down the tracks.

"What kind of request do you wish to make?" Snaggletooth asked, as he glanced over his shoulder at Melody as he maneuvered the cart down the track.

"I want you to see if you can contact Yomi Ryumaru for me." Melody said cheerfully, as she sat in her seat with her arms crossed over her chest once more, as her wand box and coin pouch rested on her lap, "Its past time I try and contact him to let him know I'm back, and maybe he can help me out on some things.

'_Things like my magical guardianship now that I've had time to think about it,_' Melody thought happily to herself as she snickered a bit.

To be continued...

=====================================  
><strong><span>Author's Notes:<span>**  
><strong><span>Special note to <span>****_everyone_****:** This chapter originally ended at **_56_** pages all by itself. But as time went by and it started getting longer and longer, I decided to split Chapter 2 into three separate chapters thus shortening chapter 2 to **_31_**pages. I kept writing and writing all this time and couldn't find a stopping point any time soon.

Chapter 3 is nearly finished and that it _should_ be up soon, while I'm _still_ working on the Chapter 4 which _isn't_as complete as chapters 2 and 3 are. So what do you guys think of her first encounter with the Malfoys?

I'm looking for **_fanart_** pictures for this story, if anyone is interested in making them. I already have a few up on deviantart. If you want to take a look at them, check out my profile page where you'll find the links to the pictures. Dang, this is my _longest_chapter ever for this chapter.

Sorry for the _LONG_ wait everyone. But I had a major bad case of writers block for this chapter. The more I wrote the bigger the writers block became, when I couldn't find what I could consider a proper stopping point to the chapter in order to post it up. And admit it, in the long run, the long wait for the next chapter was well _worth_it by the time you reached the end of this chapter. :D Which should hopefully be also enough to tide you guys over long enough for me to work on the next one.

Plus in between writing this chapter, I've _also_ begun writing _two_ other Harry Potter stories that's a crossover between **_One Piece_** based off of an idea I submitted to **TheBlackSeaReaper**'s HP/OP **_Challenges_** 'story'. If anyone want to see what the challenge I submitted is, either go to **TheBlackSeaReaper**'s profile page and pull up chapter 17 of the HP/OP story that's under the title name I mentioned, or check out the Challenge I have up in my forums. The link to my forum page is in my profile page. And another one that's a **_Tenchi Muyo_**crossover.

I did some research on the **_Liverpool Institute of the Performing Arts (LIPA)_**. I don't remember if I had given the school Melody a name yet, so I pick this real life school as the place she forsakes Hogwarts in order to go to. And she has shares to it, because I'm saying it existed at the time her parents were alive and opened in 1990 instead of 1996 like it did in real life.

For the readers out there who have _never_ played the **_Final Fantasy X and X-2_** series for the **_PlayStation 2_**, the language I use to for the goblin language of gobbledygook is the Al Bhed language from Final Fantasy X and X-2. I always like that language, and I used an online 'English to Al Bhed translator' a fan of the game created to help write it for this chapter. And I'm going to also use as the language of demons as well.

**Gobbledygook-Al Bhed translations:**  
>1 - <strong><em>Sucd <em>****ruhunat****_ cen Hogglesworth, E fecr oui kuut tyo yht kuut detehkc, yc ed ec so _****ruhun****_ yht so _****bnejemaka****_ du pa eh ouin _****aqymdat****_ bnacahla. Syo oui vunajan pa pmaccat vun adanhedo fedr ujanvmufehk suhao luvvanc._** - Most _honored_ sir Hogglesworth, I wish you good day and good tidings, as it is my _honor_ and my _privilege_ to be in your _exalted_ presence. May you forever be blessed for eternity with overflowing money coffers.  
>2 - <strong><em>So hysa ec Kurenai Koumori, raen du dra Koumori jyimd hispanc 45, 65, yht 79. E's rana du cbayg du Ciel Snaggletooth un fruajan ed ec dryd'c eh lrynka uv so jyimdc huf du kyeh yllacc du so jyimdc ev oui femm ymmuf sa du tu cu. Pid E tuh'd ryja so gao du so jyimdc yhosuna...<em>** - My name is Kurenai Koumori, heir to the Koumori vault numbers 45, 65, and 79. I'm here to speak to Ciel Snaggletooth or whoever it is that's in charge of my vaults now to gain access to my vaults if you will allow me to do so. But I don't have my key to my vaults anymore...  
>3 - <strong><em>Tet E cyo un tu cusadrehk fnuhk, cen Hogglesworth?<em>** - Did I say or do something wrong, sir Hogglesworth?  
>4 - <strong><em>Aqdaht du cdyvv suta<em>** - Extend to staff mode.  
>5 - <strong><em>Cfedlr pylg du fyht suta<em>** - Switch back to wand mode

**_Started On:_** February 8, 2012  
><strong><em>Finished On:<em>** June 13, 2012  
><strong><em>Updated On:<em>** December 20, 2012


	4. Chapter 3: Revenge is Sweet

**_Disclaimers:_** As much as I may _want_ to claim ownership of these two productions, I can't because both **_Harry Potter_** and **_Yu Yu Hakusho_**belong to a whole lot of different companies that I can't remember the names of at the moment. Any characters that appear in this fic that are not a part of either original series, belong to me so don't take them without asking first.

**_Timeframe:_** Story takes place thirteen years before the start of **_Yu Yu Hakusho_**, so all of the YYH gang (minus Hiei since there's no telling how old he _really_ is when he first met the others **_lol_**) is one year old, including Kuronue/Melody, and will _probably_ be around 15-16 years old when they all meet up with Melody. I've also updated this story, to make Melody, and everyone else she would have known in Hogwarts as well as the YYH gang, all be born in the **1990's** instead of the **1980's**.

**_Author's Notes:_** I don't know _when_ and _where_ exactly in the history of the **_Yu Yu Hakusho_** series that Kuronue died in or how long before Kurama dies afterwards, so I'm saying that he died in the Makai world, in the exact same way that it was shown in the movie, instead of the human world so it's not like he's been dead for centuries before he came back to life, with Kurama dying a few years later, so they can both be the same age when they meet up again. **_lol_**

**Important Note for everyone:** Depending on how this story goes, here's a special vote for everyone. Instead of just Kuronue being teamed up with Kurama in his past life as a bandit, I'm going to make it so that he knew Yomi too, which is mentioned in a paragraph in the prologue chapter, and will make more appearances in later chapters, though it would strictly be Kurama and Kuronue. You've seen what Kurama and Yomi are capable of in the anime and manga. So seeing how I depict Kuronue in this story when it comes to power, between the three of them who would you think would come in first, second and last when it comes to power in their old gang? **_lol_** I want him to be _almost_ at the same level as the other two when it comes to power, because what would the point of them being a team if he couldn't carry his own weight when it comes to power the way Yomi and Kurama could? Especially since he now has his original demonic powers combined with the witch powers of his new body? **_lol_**

**Special note to ****_everyone_****:** I've updated **Chapter 2: Never Steal From a Thief** and added some new stuff to it, including giving a proper _name_ and a _description_ to the contract James and Lily used for the unbreakable contract that will prevent all future attempts on controlling Melody's romantic life, and what exactly it does. I got the idea for the **_Laws of Arcadia_**contract that the Potters created for their daughter from another story, that I can't remember the name of at the moment.

**_Word Count:_**17,256

**_Summary:_** **_-(Yu Yu Hakusho crossover)-_** Unknown to the magical world, the night Voldemort attacked the Potters and their daughter, Melody Rose Potter died with her parents that night. What happens when her abandoned body is taken over by the spirit of a former demon bat thief? **_-(Independent!Powerful!Grey!Kuronue!Female Harry!Kurama pairing) -(slight Manipulative Dumbledore bashing, _****extreme****_ Ron, Molly, Ginny Weasley bashing)-_**

**Glossary:**  
>"<strong><strong>" - Parseltongue  
>"<strong><span>Beast speaking<span>**"

**_Night Guardian_**  
>Chapter 3: Revenge is Sweet<br>Written By: Sakura Lisel  
>======================================<p>

**_~-Diagon Alley - July 17, 2006~-_**

After leaving her bank vaults, and donning her rain gear once more, Melody took a quick trip around Diagon Alley to do some shopping, while the goblins set up a meeting for her with Yomi.

While in Diagon Alley, she stopped in a few stores and bought things like complete editions of magic books and spells so she could get caught up with any new spells that had been created over the years while she was in the Makai and since her death, along with potions ingredients and cat snacks for her cats back home at the local menagerie.

Another store she stopped in was one that sold trunks, and she bought the most expensive and sought after trunk that she could find, that cost her over a thousand galleons complete with accessories added to it that she charged with her new Gringott's credit card. The trunk had about fifteen hidden compartments within, that could only be accessed by a key that came with it.

She had two special keys made for the trunk. The first key would allow her to access ten rotating compartments that would contain her mundane stuff, while her second key was charmed to only recognize her magical signature so that even if someone stole the key and tried to gain access to the trunk with it, they wouldn't be able to open the trunk no matter what they did with the key, and both keys were charmed to give anyone who wasn't her who tried using them a nasty electric shock.

The second key also opened up a secret part of the trunk that led to the remaining five compartments, giving her access to special rooms that were built inside the trunk insides the trunk that she could access simply by stepping inside. One compartment room was a walk-in huge library filled with over thirty-five empty bookcases against the walls, that she planned to put her growing book collection inside when she got back home, as well as another empty room that she planned to turn into her private laboratory room once she got the equipment to put in it. Two other compartment rooms had been made into a master bedroom and guest room so that she could go there if she ever wanted some privacy, complete adjoining working bathroom and closet, while the remaining two rooms were made into a storage room where she planned to put her future weapons, and musical instruments into later on, as well as a training room to practice magic and train in privacy.

She had to pay a little extra money to have to have the outside of the trunk itself charmed with a permanent featherweight charm that always made the outside of the trunk light and easy to handle no matter how much stuff was packed inside that would normally make it extremely heavy, as well as a shrinking charm on it so that she could carry it in her pocket if she didn't want to lug it around at full size, as well as a antitheft charm that prevented anyone from trying to break into the trunk, Anyone who tried to force it open without the key would find themselves knocked flat on their butts, with alarms blaring at high volume from the trunk, by the anti-thief charms, with the word Thief tattooed on their forehead that won't wear off or fade away until they admit to what they tried to do to everyone and apologize to the one they tried to rob. Not even scrubbing it off with hot soap and water or spells would be able to make it disappear no matter what they tried, while the anti-destruction charms would protect the trunk from anything that was thrown at it that would utterly destroy a normal trunk, and the anti-destruction charm would also repel any spells cast at it and send it back at the caster.

She had even stopped in to a clothing store, and bought three pointy witches hats that had caught her attention, including one in particular that was dark brown with a blue belt with a golden buckle in front wrapped around it, that reminded her of her old hat, and was already making plans to cut off the pointed ends off so she could pull her hair out through the openings, the way like she used to wear her hats.

'_That was a good little shopping trip, and I got my money's worth on everything, even I had to pay a lot of extra for everything._' Melody thought silently to herself as she made her way back to the bank a few hours later, since it was almost time to check in to meet up with Yomi if he showed up, as she sucked on a blood pop that she picked up at the local candy store, as she checked her coats pockets for her shrunken purchases, '_I made all the store keepers day, and probably became their favorite customer in just one afternoon. I might come back another time to see what else Diagon Alley has to offer one of these days.._'

* * *

><p><strong><em>~-Gringott's Bank - July 17, 2006~-<em>**

Nearly three hours later found Melody busy lounging in a chair in the waiting room that the goblins had provided for her. eating some scones and taking a sip of tea that she was provided with, when her ears perked up at the sound of voices coming from down the hall as they made their way to her room.

"...I don't know what you goblins are trying to pull, Snaggletooth, but I _know_ for a _fact_ that there is no way in _hell_ that Kuronue had a heir," a familiar voice said flippantly as his footsteps came closer to the door, "Whomever this girl is must be an _imposter_, _especially_ if she was trying to claim _my_vault as you say."

"Lord Ryumaru, as we've _already_ informed you, we've _already_ done all the _needed_ tests to _confirm_ Lady Koumori's identity, and all of the tests show that she is indeed who she claims to be," Snaggletooth's own voice said, sounding a bit strained as he spoke, as his own voice came closer to the room, "As for _why_ she tried to claim your vaults, she told us that she had been informed by a _mutual_friend of yours that you were dead, but when she found out otherwise, she dropped the claim to your vault immediately without further incident."

"That's _good_ to hear at least. _Whoever_ it was that told her that I was dead will find that news of my death is _highly_ exaggerated," Lord Ryumaru said, causing Melody to chuckle a bit at the tone in the voice, as he dismisses the goblins words, "I will just have to meet the girl for myself to see if she _really_is who she claims to be."

'_Yep it's _definitely_ Yomi. I'd recognized that voice _anywhere_, especially with the attitude._' Melody thought silently to herself as she sat up straight in her chair and got settled in, just as the door was pushed open and group of men walked into the room led by Snaggletooth, '_His voice sounds older but its still the same, and he's a lord now? I wonder how that happened?_'

As Yomi was led into the room, Melody's eyes widen in shock and horror as she finally got good look at her long time friend and she saw his face, seeing his closed eyes that still had old scars covering them, and realized immediately that he was now blind. She could already tell from the way he moved that his blindness wasn't a recent thing.

"Yomi?! What happened to you?" Melody exclaimed, dropping her earlier plans of trying to pretend to not know him as she immediately stood up from her seat and started to approach, but stopped immediately when Yomi's bodyguards stood in the way of her path, as they glared down at her menacingly, "Hey back off you guys."

"Stay back human. Lord Yomi doesn't need a filthy little witch tainting his presence," the bodyguard on the left said, as he sneered down at Melody for a moment.

"Back off, big guy. I'm not going to hurt Yomi. We're old **_pitteac_**, and besides if anyone is tainting his presence its you." Melody snapped back, as she waved the air in front of her like she was trying to get rid of a bad smell and ignored the angry growls she received in return, "when was the last time you bathed or brushed your teeth?"

"Why you insolent little..."

"Bakura stand down. Now then young girl who are you, and why do you call yourself my '**_pitto_**' when we've never met each other until now?" Yomi demanded, as he stepped forward, lightly bumping the two bodyguards to the side, as he came to a stop in front of Melody who stood a good foot shorter than him, as his blank gaze looked at her for a moment as he cocked his head cocked to one side, "I may be blind, but I would think that I _would_recognize someone like you before. And I would like to know why you claim to be the heir of an old friend of mine?"

"Yomi, I'm _hurt_. I _know_ I don't _sound_ or even _look_ the same even if you _could_ see me right now, but I would have _thought_ that even _you_ would have _recognized_ me by my spiritual power? I'm _Kuronue_. I have a different body and gender now," Melody said, as a hint of false hurt filled her voice, as she looked up at Yomi for a moment, as her right hand reached up to lightly touch his face only for her hand to be grabbed by one of the bodyguards who she glared at before snatching her hand away and lowering it once more to grab at his hand and pull him alongside her to a chair, while ignoring the bodyguards protests, "but its _still_me inside here. Though I go by Melody Potter these days, or even Kurenai if you want to call me something. I disappear on you and Kurama for a few months and when I come back only to find you missing and Kurama told me you were killed on a job while I was gone."

At Melody's words, Yomi's blank eyes open a bit more in shock and surprise, before a frown appeared on his face, as he felt behind himself for the chair before settling down in it, as Melody took a seat across from him, as a thoughtful look appeared on his features.

"Ms. Potter, or Kurenai. Even if you are _truly_ Kuronue as you _say_ you are, and I'm not agreeing that you are without sufficient proof," Yomi said dismissively as he, as he frowned a bit in indecision before an idea came to mind, as a small smirk appeared on his features as he glanced in her direction, "then I say _prove_ it to me first by telling me _something_ that _only_Kuronue, Kurama and myself would only know about."

"Something _only_ the three of us would know, huh? There are _so_ many things I could chose from," Melody asked as she stood back for a moment with a thoughtful look on her features, as she thought about what she was going to say to his request, when a slow smirk appeared on her features for a moment, "I know of _one_ thing in particular that I _could_ tell you about, but its _really_not for prying ears to hear."

"Oh really? What do you have to say that can't be heard by everyone in the room? I don't hide secrets from my men, so you might as well come out with it," Yomi demanded, irritation filling his normally calm voice, as his scowl deepened a bit, though worry now filled him as his ears also picked up the tone in Melody's voice change, "whatever it is can't be that bad."

"It wasn't that bad really, but I wouldn't know if you told your men about this one or not" Melody said cheerfully as she sidled up to Yomi and was practically sitting in his lap, as she leaned in closer to him to speak directly in his ear as her voice dropped into a whisper that only he could hear, "I'm talking about the time the three of us..."

As everyone else in the room watched the duo, they all strained their ears to try and catch whatever it was that Melody was whispering to Yomi but couldn't hear a peep, as they watched as Yomi's face went through a show of different emotions and expressions with each passing minutes as he listened to what Melody was telling him, as his mouth dropped open and his face going from turning completely white shock, to turning bright red in embarrassment, as he finally reached with both hands to quickly cover Melody's mouth to stop her from talking.

"All right already! I _believe_ that its _really_ you, Kuronue. Plus I _thought_ that we _all_ agreed we would _never_ as discuss _that_ ever again." Yomi demanded as a dark scowl appeared on his features, as he turned his gaze in the direction his hand was as his blank gaze showed his displeasure to Melody who was now laughing at his expense, "Just how _did_ you wind up in the body of a _human_ child, with _all_ of your memories of your previous life intact? I had _heard_ you had died a _long_time ago, so I'm surprised to find you alive again."

"Well you _asked_ me to tell you _something_ that only _I_ would know about, and I figured what _better_ story than _that_ one as proof? Besides seeing the look on your face," Melody said, chuckling a bit as she placed a hand on Yomi's shoulder for a moment to give the dragon demon's shoulder a small squeeze as she moved away from him, "as I reminded you of it was well _worth_ it. As for _how_ I wound up in _this_ body with _all_ of my memories intact it's a _long_story."

"As of right now. I have more than enough time to listen to whatever you have to say," Yomi said as he leaned forward on the table and placed his on the table top, "especially if you decided to contact me of all people for help today. I want to know what I'm getting into before I agree to any of your shenanigans."

"The way you just _said_ that, you _make_ it _sound_ like I'm going to _purposely_ cause trouble for you. Oh come on I'm not _that_ bad, at least not _anymore_, I think," Melody said, pouting a bit petulantly, as her eyes narrowed a bit at the knowing look Yomi was giving her as a smirk appeared on the dragon demon's face, as a small blush of embarrassment crept to Melody's face as she was glad that Yomi couldn't see it, "_Fine_, then you had better make yourself comfortable, and I'll tell you..."

About an hour and a half later, found Yomi laughing his head off after hearing Melody's tale, as Melody sat on her side of the table with her arms crossed over her chest as she glared angrily at Yomi as he laughed, as the dragon demon's laughter finally started to die down.

"Are you _finally_ finished laughing, Yomi?" Melody said, her voice having a frosty tone to it as her glare deepen a bit, as she tapped her fingers against her arms impatiently, "What I'm going through is _not_that funny you know."

"I'm _sorry_. It's been a _long_ time since I've felt the _need_ to laugh like that in a _long_ while, Kurenai. Your new life has been _very_ eventful I see and only you could get into this kind of mess. So I'm _guessing_ that by your tale," Yomi said, using Melody's second new name as he smiled serenely for a moment as a thoughtful look appeared on his features, as he cocked his head to one side in curiosity as his curious look was soon replaced by a steely serious expression on his face, "that you called me here to help you out with this guardianship problem your having with the wizards? _Especially_ against Albus Dumbledore who has been _stealing_from you ever since you started this new life of yours?"

"I _need_ a _new_ legal magical guardian who can help me get Dumbledore and now this Sirius Black off my case. I'm having a hard enough time with _Dumbledore_." Melody said, worry filling as she reached over and plucked a scone off the plate and bit into it, swallowing it before she continued speaking, "I don't _need_ or _want_this new guy butting in and getting involved with me. If they keep their magical guardianship over me there's no telling what they'd try to pull."

"You're the _first_ person I could think of who I could ask to become my magical guardian. I _know_ its been a _long_ time since we _last_ saw each other and I don't know what _really_ happened to you while I was away that cost you your eyesight," Melody said with a slight shrug of her shoulders, as a small smile appeared on her lips for a moment as she shifted a bit in her seat as she took another bite from her scone, "but I was _happy_ to find out you were _still_ alive. I figured I might as well let you know I was back as well as _try_ and ask you to become my magical guardian until I come of age in the magical world, which won't be until _another_ year. I _already_ signed forms to emancipate myself. But if you _don't_want to help, I can try looking elsewhere for a magical guardian..."

"Now exactly _when_ did I say that I _wouldn't_ help you out on this? As an old friend, I would _love_ nothing more than to help you out on this," Yomi asked, as his eyes narrowed a bit, as he stared in Melody's direction for a moment, as he steepled his hands underneath his chin for a moment, "_especially_ if it means pulling one over Albus Dumbledore. Besides I believe that I _owe_you one for saving all of my treasures centuries ago here in Gringotts."

"Hey I told you and Kurama that I knew a perfect safe spot to keep our loot didn't I that nobody wouldn't be able to locate or steal while we were locked away in the Makai World. Its what took me so long to come back the last time, with transporting everything here," Melody said, chuckling a bit as he saw the look on Yomi's face for a moment as she smiled serenely, "and getting the vaults set up under each of our names. I just barely made it to Gringott's and had set everything up when the relocation happened, and managed to send your keys to you guys via owl mail."

"Which I'm glad for. Now what do I have to sign for you to make myself your guardian? Yazoo bring me my blood seal stamp" Yomi said, as he looks in Melody's direction once more, as his blank eyes stares at her for a moment, as Yazoo brought forward a small box and placed it into Yomi's waiting hands, as the dragon demon opened the box and pulled out a black stamp, that had his name written on the bottom end in both Kanji and in English, as he smirked a bit at Melody as he bit his thumb hard enough to draw blood and put the bleeding finger on top of the stamp, and the writing on the bottom of the stamp turned red, "You do realize that you will owe me for this, Kuronue? I may need your services one of these days for something that coming up soon, so can I count on you to help?"

"Sure I'll help if you really need me," Melody said with a slight shrug of her shoulders, Count on it."

As the goblins came over to with the needed documents. and starts explaining to Yomi exactly what it was he was signing, and maneuvering the hand holding the stamp to where it needed to go on the papers.

It took another hour before all of the documents were finally signed and legitimized, and sent off to the ministry to be filed away and Yomi and Melody spent some time together talking about old times for awhile, before they finally went their separate ways once more, with Yomi promising to contact her soon about his favor.

* * *

><p><strong><em>~-#4 Privet Drive, July 17, 2006~-<em>**

On the way to the train station with her new property, she caught a cab and made a quick stop at the Dursley household. Luckily for her, her uncle Vernon was home from work that day, so the whole family was home for the day.

One of the main reasons that she had decided to finally pay a visit to the magical world that day to check on her old bank accounts, was because she decided it was time to start getting things settled for her human life before she took off in a few years, since she was reaching the age she deemed herself old enough to leave, and didn't want to leave things to chance when she makes her escape, but first she wanted to settle her debt to the Dursleys for them taking her in all those years ago.

'_No one could ever accuse me of not settling old debts, in my past life or this one, besides after all these years,_' Melody thought silently to herself as she looked out the window of the cab, as she watched the scenery pass on by her, '_ they deserve a little reward like what I'm giving them for putting up with me all these years, especially since the tweebs are showing signs of magic._'

Life at the Dursleys was going well, as Petunia and Vernon continued to support her in her goals and pay for her schooling at LIPA, and were even expanding on their small family after Petunia had given birth to a pair fraternal twins about a year after Melody first started going go LIPA. The twins were named Lilith Andrea Dursley and Seifer Adam Dursley who were already well loved and taken care of by the family.

Another reason for Melody's trip to the magical world that day, was because as Lilith and Seifer got older, by the time they were two it was already looking like both twins were showing signs of being able to use magic as unexplained things started happening around the house, that couldn't be passed off on Melody since they all happened when she was at school.

Ever since finding out that the twins could do magic, Melody had been holding off on going to the magical world for a few more years, before finally deciding that it was past time to get access to her old vaults and try and get herself settled financially for the coming years, and also wanted to settle things with her adopted family, who had become close to her over the last fifteen years, and decided to get them set up with some money from her vaults in the magical world.

Over the years since Dumbledore had found her schools location Melody had found herself with unwelcome visitors who were either sent to her by Dumbledore himself to try and make her come to Hogwarts, or from the ministry of magic themselves who sent aurors after her led by some old hag calling herself Dolores Umbridge (or Umbitch as Melody preferred to call her) or something and Minister Cornelius Fudge had showed up at the Dursley house while she was visiting her relatives.

At first the duo had introduced themselves first very politely, before quickly moving on to go through a lengthy speech about how it was her duty to her people to come to Hogwarts and be properly trained in magic like every other under aged young witch her age, and take her place as the future Lady of the House of Potter when she graduated from Hogwarts and to marry into a good family and produce the next generation of Potters.

When she argued back that it was none of her concern about what her 'duty' was to a world she's never lived in before or even cared about and bluntly informed them where they could all shove their expectations of her, was when Dolores opened her big fat mouth and set Melody off in a fit of blind rage as Melody was told that since she was still under aged, and nothing more than a pathetic orphaned little half blood witch who was the last living heir to a prominent pureblood wizarding family, so she had no _real_choice in the matter on her future, and needed pureblooded adults to make the correct decisions in life for her, and that the minister already had a proper guardian set up for her in the magical world who would teach her how things worked in their society and give her a proper education in the magical world since she was obviously lacking one with her muggle upbringing that needed to be rectified immediately.

What happened after that particular meeting still left Melody cackling, as she gleefully remembered the terrified screams from Fudge and Umbitch, along with their supposedly well trained entourage of bodyguards, as she proceeded to steal all of their wands, snapped a few of them as she proceeded to send them all packing with a few well placed spells, some that would leave second and third degree burns on their bodies as well as a few well placed very deep cuts and bruises courtesy of Yoko, who had let lose on his own displeasure at the situation happening between his mistress and the group of witches and wizards that were bothering her that would leave permanent scars, while yelling at them about exactly where they could stick their comments about her being a half blood child in need of pureblood adults deciding things for her, and that she would never go anywhere with any of them without a fight as the group of witches and wizards ran away as fast as they could, before disappearing with loud cracks. Since then she hadn't heard a peep from the ministry except for a few letters every once in awhile.

The final reason that cinched her decision in going to the magical world in settling her affairs now instead of waiting a few more years, was because for the last week or so both her and the Dursleys had been receiving owl mail from the magical worlds version of Child Protective Services, along with letters from a lawyer stating that somebody named Sirius Black wanted to get custody of her, because he had been named by her birth parents as her godfather and guardian if anything happened to them, and wanted to set up a meeting between the two.

"I'm home you guys!" Melody called out as she let herself into the Dursley home with her house key, and spotted her relatives sitting in the living room watching TV, while the twins were napping in their playpen nearby, "I see that Sad and Lad are asleep."

"Melody, dear welcome home. You know that I _really_wish you wouldn't call the twins by those unbecoming nicknames of yours," Petunia scolded as she got up and walked over and pulled Melody into a tight hug as she smiled at her niece, "We don't want them to get use to being called those names."

"Oh and calling Dudley _embarrassing_ nicknames like 'Duddikens', 'Diddikens', 'Dudders' and a lot of other names I don't care to remember, _especially_ when his _friends_ are around to _hear_ and they _tease_ and _mock_ him for those names," Melody asked teasingly as she returned Petunia's hug as she named off a few of the more infamous names her aunt and uncle had come up with for her cousin over the years, "Not to _mention_ the names that you came up for _me_..."

"_Alright_ we _get_ it already, young lady," Vernon said, instantly cutting into what Melody was saying, and a small blush of embarrassment crept to his pudgey cheeks, while Dudley was busy laughing his head off next to him, as he listened to his cousin remind his parents of the embarrassing names they had called him over the years, "So we _suck_ at giving out _nicknames_ to you kids, we _know_that now. So what brings you home today, Melody? I thought you would be at that school of yours."

"I had some errands to run and decided to drop by while I was in the area visit and I have also something for all of you that I picked up on the way," Melody said, as she pulled out envelopes with each of the Dursley's name printed on them, and handed them to their prospective owners, "think of it as an early birthday present for each of you, and something for the tweebs to use when they grow up and have to go to school."

"Credit cards? What are these for, Melody?" Petunia asked as she opened up her envelope and found the gold and silver credit card with her name on it with the Gringott's logo printed on it, as she glanced at her husband and son and saw them pull out similar cards "Where did you even get them from? The name Gringott's sounds familiar."

"Gringott's is the name of the bank that houses the wizarding worlds money. I finally decided to go there today, and found out a lot of things, it looks like my parents were rich and left me well off," Melody said, as her face darkened a bit in anger, at the memory of what she had found out a few hours ago from the goblins, as she smirked a bit as she saw the shocked looks on her relatives faces, "and second that _meddling_ old man Albus _bloody_ Dumbledore has been _robbing_from the Potter family vaults since the winter of 2000 and giving it away to other people, while claiming that it was being used for my upkeep while I stayed here with you guys."

"He's been doing what?! That's a big fat lie, because we never saw a red cent of any of that money in all these years." Petunia exclaimed angrily, as she quickly got over the news that her niece was rich when as she heard the rest of what Melody had just said, "That has to be illegal even in their world."

"I know, that's why I had the goblins retrieve everything that was taken from my vaults, and had it returned to me, while the perpetrators all got hefty fines as a result," Melody said as the scowl disappeared and was quickly replaced a smug looking smirk for a moment as she settled back on her seat with her arms crossed over her chest, "though they won't be getting the fines until my birthday. Until then their accounts have been frozen until further notice until everything's been returned, and the tellers can tell who still owes me what."

"But that doesn't explain why you gave us credit cards to your wizarding bank, Mels." Dudley said, as he stared at his cousin curiously for a moment, as he glanced down at the credit card and flipped it over to exam it some more, "What are we supposed to do with these?"

"Easy. After finding out about the money that was being taken, I decided that I would let _you_guys have it instead of having it all be put back into my vaults. I had Gringotts open up a bank account in your family name, and had all of the stolen money deposited into the it for your personal use." Melody said, as she nodded her head towards the credit cards the three Dursley's were now holding in their hands, as her smile deepen for a moment as pleasure filled her at the incredulous looks her relatives were now giving her at her news, as she pulled out her own Gringott's credit card, "As for the credit cards, it would seem that about four years ago Gringotts had just started creating credit cards for anyone who came in and asked about them, and it has become a major hit in the magical world for some people, and even some stores in that place have place credit card scanners for people to use if they don't have the money they use already on hand. You might not be able to go to the bank itself, but thanks to those cards I gave you, you can take them to any store or bank that you want and use it to purchase things, and the funds will be taken directly out of your account at Gringotts to pay for your purchases."

"Don't turn it down yet, Uncle Vernon, until you've seen exactly how much you guys are getting. You guys _deserve_ this money, a _lot_more than the old coot and his friends do after putting up with me all these years, and its time the old coot paid up, especially if he's been claiming the money was already coming to you guys when he took it." Melody said as she reached into her pocket and pulled up a long slip rolled up parchment as well as two keys and handed it over to Vernon who reluctantly took it, as she hands the two keys to Petunia, "I had the tellers write up the bank statement to show just how much money your new bank account now holds in it in the amount of English pounds. These keys are to two accounts I opened up for the twins using the money that's being taken back, so that when the time comes you can have their own money to spend in the magical world if they go. Even if they don't go to magic school, at least this way they will never have to worry about money."

"Young lady I'm sure whatever amount is in the bank account you set up isn't..." Vernon started saying as he took the bank statement parchment and unfolded, his eyes barely skimming over the amount before they rounded in shock and started hyperventilate, "Melody, this amount is... it's... we can't..."

"Vernon dear, what's the matter?" Petunia asked as she stared at her husband worriedly, but when it looked like she wasn't going to get answer out of him anytime soon, she reached over to pluck the parchment out of Vernon's lax hands, and within seconds her mouth dropped wide open, making her look like a fish, as she stared down at the parchment.

"_Whoa!_ That's a _lot_ of zero's!" Dudley exclaimed as he peeked over his mothers shoulder to see what the fuss was about as he stared at the still increasing amount on the bank statement, as he shot Melody a curious look, "Is the number _supposed_to still be going up like that on the paper?"

"The bank tellers told me that the paper is self updating, and the amount will _keep_ changing until _every_ single amount of _my money_ that was _illegally_ taken away has been returned, and deposited into your new account until it _finally_ stops. You guys are now rich." Melody said, smirking a bit at her relatives reactions as she chuckled a bit in amusement at the incredulous looks they were now giving her at her answer as she shrugged her shoulders, as she continues speaking, "I've set things up so that as of right now the Dursley family from who's here now until _generations_ from now, is set for life in the magical world until there is not a _single_member of the Dursleys left in the world and what's left of the money gets returned directly to the Potter vaults."

"We can't take it, Melody. It's too much money that we don't even need." Petunia said, as she reluctantly tried to hand her card back to Melody who refused to take it back, as Vernon tried to hand his own card over as well with the same results, "We make do with what we have, young lady."

"No way! You guys _will_ take the money and _like_ it. If you don't want to use the cards _now_, then keep it for the day when you find yourself in need of _emergency_ funds or something. It cost me a pretty penny just to set up the vaults for you guys." Melody said firmly, as she refused to take back her aunt and uncles credit cards, though she smirked a bit when she saw the indecisive look on Dudley's face, "Think of the cards and vault as _early_ birthday and Christmas presents all rolled into one that will last you guys _forever_. I'm _not_taking the money back, so who knows what the future will bring, and for all you know you could one day need it."

"But..." Petunia started to protest only for Melody to raise up a hand to silence her.

"Aunt Petunia, you guys might as well just _accept_ them, because I'm _not_ taking them back. Everything on that paper It belongs to _your_ family from now until the Dursley line dies out completely. I have _more_ than enough money to _share_ with you guys, and I don't want to _hog_ it all to myself, when I can share it with family." Melody said, as a slow smirk appeared on her face as she looked back and forth between the shocked looks on her relatives, and gave a small shrug of her shoulders, "Just think of it as a form of _fifteen years_ of backup child support that wasn't given to you guys for my upkeep. Come on and say it. Just say 'thanks for the money Melody, we _really_ appreciate it' and be done with it, or else I might just go _back_ to Gringott's and have them add _more_to the account than what you already are getting from the thieves."

"Thank you for the for the money, Melody, and we _really_appreciate it," Both Petunia and Vernon immediately said, as they both look flustered for a moment over what was happening, as they both looked back at the still increasing number on the parchment, "and there's no need for you to go back and add more."

"Yeah _thanks_ for the card, Melody." Dudley said gleefully as he examined his new credit card for a moment, as he looked it over and over at all different angles for a moment before turning his gaze back on Melody, "can we _really_ use this card _anywhere_in the normal world?"

"That's what the tellers told me. They said that they did a lot of research on credit cards, and that they work fine in both worlds." Melody said with a slight shrug of her shoulders, as she watched the gleeful look spread on Dudley's face at her words, "Just treat it the way you would a card you get from the normal banks and take it to any store you want."

"I'm going to go test _this_out," Dudley said as he immediately got to his feet, and high tailed it upstairs with his new credit card clutched to his chest before his parents could change their minds, "talk to you later Melody!"

"That boy, what are we going to do with him?" Petunia said as she watched her eldest child charge upstairs, chuckling a bit as she pocketed her own credit card into the pocket of the apron she was wearing, as she turned back to Melody while reaching out to grip Vernon's hand, "but what about you? Are you sure giving us the money is fine? Won't the people who the money is being taken from cause trouble?"

"Who cares? Their just _lucky_ that I'm _not_ taking _everything_ from them, instead of just taking back the amount what they took from my account. The money was mine to begin with, and those guys were taking it without my knowledge or permission." Melody said, as her eyes narrowed dangerously a bit, as her eyes flash purple for a moment as her hands tightened into fists for a moment, "the tellers said that getting the money back is all _perfectly_ legal, and that the guilty parties will be all _lucky_ to _still_have bank accounts at all when their through with them."

'_Their lucky I'm not my old demon self anymore, or else I would make their lives a living hell personally._' Melody thought silently to herself angrily as she remembered the long list of papers detailing everything that had been removed from the Potter vaults without her permission, '_As an ex-thief, this is _more_ than personal. No one steals from me and gets away with it._'

* * *

><p><strong><em>~-The Burrow, July 31, 2006 – 8:49am~-<em>**

Molly Weasley was sitting at her kitchen table drinking a cup of orange flavored tea, while reading the **_Daily Prophet_**to catch up on the latest wizarding gossip, while making up plans for the day. Currently her children were home early from school for the summer and there was still some last minute planning to do for the upcoming school year to get all of them ready.

'_Mental note to myself, that I have to remember to go Gringotts to get a withdrawal from my vault today so I can get supplies, not to mention school supplies for the kids while we're out._' Molly thought silently to herself as she set aside the newspaper and started jotting down a shopping list of things she needed to pick up from the store, as a frown appeared on her features, '_I _really_ hope the headmaster is able to _finally_ get Melody Potter to come to Hogwarts _this_ year. It's _past_ time for Ron to _finally_ get to know his future wife and win her over. Even if he can't, nothing that a few love potions slipped to the girl will fix things between them..._'

Just then her ears picked up the sound of running feet in the house seconds before the door to the kitchen was flung open, as her youngest child, Ginny came barreling into the kitchen looking frantic.

"Ginny! What have I told you about running in the house?!" Molly exclaimed angrily to her daughter, as she scowled at her, only to become concerned when she saw the panicked look on Ginny's face, "Darling what's wrong? Did your brothers do something?"

"MOM! I'm sorry but You have to come quick! Something's burning in dad's study!" Ginny shrieked, as she glanced over her shoulder, and as Molly followed her daughters gaze, that was when Molly noticed the plume of smoke coming from somewhere in the house, "the boys are trying to put it out but we can't do it!"

At her words, the older woman to come rushing to find out what was happening, as she pushed past her daughter and into her hubands study, to find George, Fred and Percy all trying to stop the cause of the fire, as she pushed them out of the way while shouting orders to her children as they gathered into the study to open the windows as she found the source of the smoke and fire and put it out with a quick **_Augumenti_**spell on the affected area, before finally rounding on her children with anger burning in her eyes, as she focused solely on the twins who looked like they were getting ready to bolt when she turned her gaze on them.

"**_FREDERICK GIDEON WEASLEY! GEORGE FABIAN WEASLEY!_** What in Merlin's name did the two of you _do_?!" Molly shrieked as she turned her gaze on her twins who were the most likely suspects of this fire, as she reached out and grabbed them both by the ear before they could run away as she glared at both of them, "_Honestly_! If this fire is the result of one of your experiments, your _father_ will have your hides for destroying his study _again_!"

"_Ow!_Not the ear!" both twins cried out at the same time as they tried to pull away from their mother's death grip on their ears only for her to not let go, as they quickly started speaking in at the same time using their twinspeak.

"Moooommmmm, _honestly_! We _didn't_..." Fred said.

"..._do_ it! We're totally _innocent_..." George said.

"...of _all_ wrong doings _this_time!" Fred said.

"We just _got_here..." George said.

"...right _after_..." Fred said.

"...Percy and Ginny..." George said.

"...did. _They_ can _both_tell..." Fred said.

"...you we were _upstairs_..." George said.

"...all day. _Ginny_was even..." Fred said.

"..._with_us, when we..." George said.

"...all smelled the..." Fred said.

"...smoke and came..." George said.

"...running down together." Fred said.

"I mean _seriously_woman. Even..." George said.

"..._we_ don't have a _death_..." Fred said.

"...wish to _risk_harming..." George said.

"...dad's study _again_..." Fred said.

"...you know. Not after..." George said.

"...what happened the..." Fred said.

"..._last_time we did it!" George said.

"_One_ time was _more_than enough..." Fred said as a paniced look appeared on his features.

"...and we don't want to get on..." George said as he also looked scared for a moment, and gave a small shiver.

"...dad's bad side _ever_again!" Fred said.

At the reminder of the '_last' time_Arthur Weasley had lost his temper, all of the Weasley children also shivered a bit in dread at the memory. Arthur Weasley usually kept his cool about certain things and hardly ever got mad and mostly left the punishments to Molly, but that one time he did when one of the twins experiments burned a hole through the ceiling above their fathers study and destroyed half of their fathers priceless, some of which were also irreplaceable, collection of things he had collected over the years before they could stop it along with some important papers and projects he had brought home from work, Mount Saint Arthur had fully erupted when he found out. Poor George and Fred had been grounded for a month and weren't able to sit properly for a full week without feeling pain from their butts, as they spent that month doing chores around the house and help rebuild the study, while Arthur had moved what was left of his collection to their new home in the shed in the backyard. Even Molly had been scared out of her mind when Arthur had raged at the twins for what their experiment had done.

"Mother, though it _irks_ me to say this, but I _must_ confess that for _once_ the twins _are_ telling the truth on this matter." Percy cut in quickly before Molly could launch into another rant, as Fred and George shot their older brother a grateful look, as the older boy quickly continued speaking in order to defuse the situation, "I was the _first_ one out of my room when I smelled the smoke, just mere _seconds_before Fred and George also came running out of their rooms, with Ginny right behind them as we all made our way downstairs."

"Ginny is that true?" Molly said as she turned her gaze on her only daughter, not releasing her grip on the twins ears even once.

"Yes mum. It's like Percy said. The three of us were upstairs for the last hour or so. Fred and George were helping me with a project we're working for at school," Ginny said, shifting a bit nervously on her feet as she glanced at her mom for a moment, then turning her attention towards the twins and back again, "and when we smelled smoke coming from down we came running at the same time Percy left his room, Nothing we were doing upstairs could have spread downstairs to start the fire."

"Well whoever or whatever caused this fire has to be held accountable for it. Where's Ronald?" Molly demanded as she looked around at her gathered brood for a moment, and realized that her youngest son wasn't with them, "why isn't he down here with you?"

"Little Ronnikens is taking..." George said.

"...a catnap upstairs." Fred said.

"We could hear him..." George said.

"...snoring away through..." Fred said.

"...the walls of his room..." George said.

"...as we all ran by." Fred said.

"In our hurry to get down here..." George said.

"...we didn't bother to stop to..." Fred said.

"...wake him up so he's..." George said.

"...still asleep in bed probably." Fred said.

"That boy! He'll sleep through a Death Eater attack if he's sleepy enough..." Molly muttered angrily to herself for a moment as she scanned the study for a moment, as the smoke cleared as she tried to figure exactly what it was that had caught on fire when her eyes widen in shock and dismay before she quickly starts ushering her kids out of the room, "All right! Everyone out of here! I'll try and tidy up in here before your father comes home. The four of you head on back upstairs and get out of this smoke. Go back upstairs and return to whatever it was you were doing when the fire started and open your windows so you can air out the rooms."

"Wait don't you want our help in cleaning up in here before dad comes, mom?" Percy asked as he looked back at his mother just as she finished pushing the siblings out the study door, as he took a peek back at the messed up room, "You might need our help to..."

"Don't worry about a thing, dears, but I'll be able to handle this mess by myself without you children underfoot. Now go." Molly said as she gave her kids a reassuring smile before quickly shutting the door behind her, and quickly locking it behind them with a strong locking spell they wouldn't be able to come back in until she released it.

Through the closed door, she could hear the kids voice speaking to each other, as their voices and footsteps disappeared as they made their way upstairs, as she quickly made her way to the source of the blaze which was the bookcase, '_now then, now that they are out of the way I can properly inspect the source of the fire. It couldn't have started there could it?_'

Pulling out her wand as she came closer to the bookcase, she cast off a spell that released a glamour she had put on a hidden compartment she had created in the bookcase that she kept private papers and documents within that she didn't want Arthur or the kids to see, and yanked the door to the compartment open, releasing a huge plume of smoke. Waving her wand again, she quickly dispelled the smoke enough to peer inside the compartment, and let out a sigh of relief when she saw that most of her documents were in one piece, but then her eyes widen in shock when she saw the source of the smoke, as her eyes fell upon a formerly brown wooden box that was now charred black and still smoking. It was her safety box that Dumbledore had given her a few years ago, which contained a copy of the betrothal contract she had set up for her son Ron, and Melody Potter, along with two keys to the Potter family vault that she had secretly been helping herself to every year for food, clothes, and also to help pay for school supplies for the kids when Arthur's meager salary came up short when it came time to go shopping, along with some family jewels and other trinkets she had taken from the Potter vaults over the years.

'_Merlin's beard! What the _hell_ happened to that box?! What caused it to start burning?!_' Molly thought frantically to herself while casting a levitation spell on the box after casting a few cooling spells on it, as she carefully pulled it out and levitated it over to a Arthur's desk, as she hurriedly reached into her robe pockets and pulled out a ring of keys before selecting one and slipping it into the lock on the box, '_the fire must have started from inside the box since nothing else in the compartment is burned up. But that would mean..._'

Unlocking the box, she pulled it open to find the charred and melted remains of the Potter vault keys, as well as the ashy remains of what she could only assume was Ron and Melody's betrothal contract.

'_This is impossible! Why did the contract and vault keys burn up?!_' Molly thought frantically to herself as she stared down incredulously at the ashy remains of her copy of the betrothal contract that she and Albus Dumbledore had drawn up five years ago as the melted chunks of metal that once were the vault keys to the Potter vaults, '_What could happened to cause all of them to be destroyed like this..._'

Just then Molly's attention turned towards the opened window that the kids had left open to air out the room of smoke, as she heard the hoot of an owl as a brown barn owl flew threw the open window and unceremoniously dropped a sealed letter on top of Molly's head before flying back out the window as quickly as it had come.

'_Bloody owl. Who could be writing to me at a time like this?_' Molly thought angrily to herself as she picked up the letter off of her head and scanned over it for a moment, as her eyes widen once again when she see's the official Gringotts seal on the rolled up parchment as she quickly breaks the seal and starts unrolling it, '_I guess I'm going to find out my answer to what happened to the contract and keys right now. It'll save me a trip to Gringotts and..._'

As she finished unrolling the parchment, she quickly started reading the letter, and as each passing second went by as she read the letter, a myriad of expressions started playing out on her face ranging from her face becoming completely drained of color as shock and disbelief filled her as she read the letters contents, before the shock was quickly replaced by anger as she continued to read on.

**_Dear Mrs. Molly Weasley,_**

We are contacting you to inform you that as of July 17, 2006, it has come to the attention of the goblins of Gringotts that you have entered into an

**illegal****_ betrothal contract between your son, Ronald Billius Weasley, and one Lady Melody Rose Potter with the help of Albus Dumbledore. We are writing to inform you that the contract in question has been canceled by order of Lady Potter herself who has no wish to have _****anything****_ to do with _****you****_ or _****your****_family that involves marriage._**

In order to put a stop to any

**further****_ attempts to try and draw up a _****new****_ marriage contract between your son and Lady Potter, Lady Potter has also authorized us to inform you that even if Lady Potter _****hadn't****_ canceled the contract herself, the betrothal contract itself was not legal anyway and was considered automatically canceled before the ink was even dry on the day it was first created, because Lady Potter's parents had set up provisions for her that will automatically void any contracts made in her name without her consent thanks to an _****unbreakable****_ magically binding contract set up by her parents and was sealed and authorized by the previous Minister of Magic, Barty Crouch and King Ragnok of the Goblin Nation, which was discovered and became _****fully****_active upon the recent reading of the former Lord and Lady Potter's wills by the new Lady Potter._**

As a courtesy warning to you, we are informing you that any

**further****_ attempts to draw up a marriage contract without her consent, will cause the guilty parties to receive an automatic 7,500 galleon fine given to _****each****_person involved who's name is on the contract, with the amount of the fine doubling if you chose to ignore the warning and try and draft the contract anyway._**

We've also discovered that you have been illegally taking money from Lady Potter's vaults as some kind of Bride Price payment of 75,000 galleons from Albus Dumbledore, every month for the last five years and having it deposited into the vault of Ronald Weasley, along with over an extra 100,000 galleons each year for the last nine years, along with other Potter heirlooms without the owners permission, and all added to your own accounts from the Potter vaults since.

With the grand total of the yearly amount of money that was taken from the Potter vaults, including the Bride price added on, will be coming up to 1,275,000 galleons, and have been tasked by Lady Potter with the duty of having all of the money and other items that you took be returned immediately to their proper owner with interest. Lady Potter is being merciful and will not have your entire family be punished by your crime, and asked that we leave five galleons inside of your vault as well as the vault of your son Ronald Weasley who also had money taken from the Potter vaults deposited within. The contents of both vaults combined are more than enough to pay off your outstanding debts to the Potter clan.

We wish you luck in your future endeavors, and be glad that your punishment is not

**greater****_ or put your _****entire****_ family in debt for the rest of their lives as they pay back the amount you owe, because _****next****_ time we _****won't****_be so lenient in your punishment._**

Sincerely yours,  
>Lord Ragnok<br>Manager of the Potter family vaults

As Molly stared down in shock at the parchment for a few minutes as she reread the letter three more times in disbelief as anger started to well up inside of her, when a loud popping sound caught her attention as she turned her attention back to her hiding spot, and watched in shock and horror as all of the jewels and trinkets she had taken from the Potter vaults disappear before her eyes, as they were summoned back to Gringott's by the goblins.

'_Bloody hell! Those _blasted_ goblins can't _do_ this to me! With what's in the girls vaults, its not like she _really_ needs _all_ of it to herself, when there are more _deserving_ people like my family in need of it!_' Molly thought irritably to herself, as she watched helplessly as more things she had taken from the Potter vaults also disappeared, '_And what's this about the contract being canceled. Nothing should have been able to cancel it, the headmaster said so! I have to contact Albus. He can fix this and set the brat straight and get _my_ money and jewels back..._'

As she starting to move towards Arthur's desk to start writing a letter to Dumbledore and send it via Errol, when she became distracted by the sound of a loud pounding on the locked study door.

'_What is it now?! I told those kids to go back upstairs and..._' Molly thought irritably to herself as she set her letter down on the desk and marched over to the door and unlocked it with a quick wave of her wand, and yanked the door open to find herself staring at the frantic wild eyed face of her youngest son, as he clutched a familiar look parchment in his hands that bore the Gringott's seal, "Ron what is it dear?"

"Mum, I was up in my room when an owl delivering this letter from Gringotts came in a few minutes ago. It _can't_ be _true_, can it? They said that _all_ of _my_ money that I got from Melody Potter's bride price payments that were put in my vault is now _gone_," Ron cried out as he thrust the letter into his mothers hands as he looked at her expectantly as she started to read it over, as he took a few steps back in fear when he saw the enraged look on his mothers face as she read over his letter, "leaving me nothing. They _can't_ do _that_ can they?! Melody Potter is _supposed_ to be engaged to _me_, and that money is _mine_by right as her future groom! They even took the reward money Sirius Black gave me."

A few minutes later, the entire Weasley household jumped in fright when they all heard their mothers enraged shriek echo throughout the household from downstairs, and immediately felt sorry for whoever was going to be on the receiving end of her wrath that caused her to scream like that.

* * *

><p><strong><em>~-Liverpool Institute of the Performing Arts - Dormitories, July 31, 2006, 12:55pm–~-<em>**

Late that day, a lone figure dressed in long flowing robes strode through the LIPA dormitories as he walked through the hallways in search of one particular dorm room, as he scanned the address once more.

The man was Severus Snape, potions master and teacher at Hogwarts, and the only reason that he was on the LIPA campus that afternoon because earlier that day he had been recruited by Albus Dumbledore to go retrieve Melody Potter from her current residence and bring her to Hogwarts to discuss an important matter that the headmaster refused to disclose to Severus.

When told by Albus about what he wanted done, Severus had immediately outright refused, not wanting to get anywhere near the spawn of James Potter any time soon, and had demanded to know why Dumbledore wasn't sending any of the other Order members after the blasted girl like he headmaster had been doing for the last five years since the impertinent chit had refused to come Hogwarts and all of the Order members who had been sent had all failed miserably in getting the job done, the headmaster had only stated that Severus was one of the few Order members he hadn't asked yet and hoped that Severus would have a better chance at getting Melody to come where everyone else had failed. It had taken a few more cajoling and pleading before Severus finally gave in and agreed to go fetch Melody from her residence.

'_I can't believe I let the headmaster talk me into this. the brat is just like her father, thinking she's more better and more important than everything else with the way she's running everyone ragged by not coming to Hogwarts where she belongs._' Severus snarled angrily to himself as he continued walking down the hallways as he took an elevator up to the floor that Melody was staying on, as his scowl deepened, '_Well this will end now, now that I'm being bothered with retrieving her. The girl needs a firm hand to let her know this kind of thing she's doing won't be tolerated anymore._'

He had heard rumors from the other Order members who had personally seen the ones who had been sent to retrieve Melody Potter, and he hadn't wanted to believe that a mere slip of a girl with no magical training whatsoever could have done some of the things that the Order members had been through.

As he exited the elevator, he made his way down a few more doors, before finally reaching the door that had the room number that was written on the parchment he was holding, and he could hear loud music playing on the other side of the door. Scowling a bit more, he raised his closed fist on the door and knocked loudly a few times, and waited a few minutes but no one came to the door.

'_I don't believe this! That noise the brat is playing must be blocking out the sound of the knocking. I have more important things,_' Severus thought furiously to himself, as he pulled out his wand and pointed at the locked door and readied himself to cast the **_Alhomora_** spell to unlock the door, '_to do with my time than to wait for the girl to finally hear me and open the door on her own. I'll just let myself in and..._'

As soon as he cast the **_Alhomora_** spell on the front door, the only warning Severus had that something was amiss was when the his spell hit the locked door, and there was a flash of light and he felt the familiar tug on his naval as he was transported away from the dormitory.

* * *

><p><strong><em>~-Liverpool Institute of the Performing Arts - Dormitories, July 31, 2006 12:58pm–~-<em>**

Early that afternoon found Melody sitting on the floor of her dormitory on the LIPA campus doing some push ups to the beat of one of the Hexx Girl songs playing from her stereo, while Yoko and Karma watched from her bed, when she felt a flash of energy well up inside of her room before it quickly dissipated seconds before she heard a faint scream coming from right outside through her open bedroom window, followed by a loud splash as someone hit the school swimming pool as an evil smirk appeared on Melody's lips as she realized what had happened.

'_Stupid wizards. When are they going to learn that they can't just simply let themselves into someone else's home without permission?_' Melody thought as her got off the floor to walk towards the window to peer outside at the pool, to see a man with long black hair and dressed in robes was floundering in the pool that was a few stories below her bedroom window, '_he's _lucky_ that I set my anti-burglary wards to dump them in the swimming pool instead of an active volcano._'

After the last burglary into her dormitory, she had set up special invisible anti-burglary wards around the dormitory that she had created herself, as well as placed the wards the Dursley household that would automatically send anyone who tried to use any kind of spell that could unlock doors and other things that would let them into the house without permission, would have the wards automatically activate and send the guilty party somewhere else unpleasant as punishment. They would activate even if the guilty party simply blasted the door off its hinges or tried going through a window with a spell and send them to an even nastier place than where they would wind up if they had used a simple unlocking spell. Right now she had the wards on her dorm room set to send the guilty party straight to the swimming pool that was twelve stories straight down from her dorm window, or if the pool had people in the area to dump the offending party into the nearest trash dump.

The wards also prevented anyone from forcing their way into her home without an invitation from her, and even if they did get invited inside, the wards would temporarily deactivate their magic until they leave again so that they wouldn't be able to try anything with their wands or any hidden portkeys they might have on them.

Yoko had done a lot of growing of his own in the five years since he had been given to Melody as a kitten, and now stood tall at a whopping four and a half feet as his breed usually grew, and can reach up to Melody's shoulders if he balanced on his back hindquarters, or if she was sitting down next to him on the floor, he was nearly as tall as her when he was standing up on all fours. Thanks to his kneazle blood running through his veins, he was already smarter than any other animal in the dormitories, and took pleasure at in showing off around strangers, and acted like a guard dog against unwanted intruders.

Yoko was currently stretched out on her bed taking up half the bed, as his tail swayed lazily on the mattress as he watched his mistress get ready, while lying next to him between his long legs was a tiny female Toyger kitten she named Sakura that one of the girls across the hall had let her have when her Toyger cat had given birth a few months earlier, and brought Yoko along. When the time had come to chose which kitten they wanted, she had let Yoko have first choice, and the Tom cat had immediately picked up the hyper little fluff ball who would later be named Karma, in his mouth by the scruff of her neck and carried her away from her mother and litter over to Melody who immediately adopted her from the mother cats owner. The two felines had been inseparable ever since.

'_I wonder if he's learned his lesson yet, about what he should do instead of breaking and entering._' Melody thought silently to herself as her smirk widened even more as she watched the mysterious wizard finally manage to swim to the edge of the pool, and climb out before he started storming back into the dorms, '_I'll just have to wait and see._'

Awhile later it had taken the man three more attempts at trying to force his way into Melody's room with an unlocking spell only to find himself back in the swimming pool before, before he finally started pounding on her bedroom door. By the fourth time, Melody had left her room to go take a quick shower down the hall, and came back dressed in a pair of gym shorts and a t-shirt that hugged her chest, and came back down the hall in time to see the now completely drenched wizard pounding angrily on the door of her room as a long list of curses and expletives escaped from his mouth.

"...of all the arrogant spoiled brats I have to deal with! Open up in there! I know your in there Potter!" the man was shouting, as he pounded on the door once more, snarling a bit in anger when he still didn't receive an answer to his pounding on the door, "she has to be in there, because the spell I cast said she was the first time I came up..."

"Excuse me, but I'm not in there. It's not my fault you took your sweet time to finally decide to knock on my door rather than use magic to break in illegally." Melody said coldly, feeling angry after she heard some of the things the wizard had called her, as she watched the man spin around to look at her as she smirked once more at the irritated look on the wizards face, "After the fourth dunking you took, I got tired of waiting on you, and left to go take a shower, so you've been screaming and ranting at a empty room for the last couple of minutes."

'_This is Melody Potter? She looks just Lily..._' Severus thought silently to himself as his eyes widened a bit when he saw the girl standing behind him, as he felt some of his anger dissipate for a moment, "Ms. Potter if what you said is true that you knew I was out here trying to get in, why didn't you open the bloody door?!"

"Are you nuts? Why the heck would I do something like that for some idiot like you who couldn't be bothered to knock first before trying to unlock my front door? You could have been a serial killer for all I knew after the number of times you tried to break in despite being teleported and dumped in the pool as punishment," Melody demanded as she raised an eyebrow at Snape that clearly asked if he was insane, before stepping forward and purposely bumping Snape out of the way as she pulled out her key to her room and unlocked the door and let herself inside leaving the door open as she goes, "wizards like you talk about manners, yet you can't be bother using them yourselves and think you can just waltz into anyplace you want without consequence, so I have my anti-burglar wards set up to prevent people like you from just coming in. I still can't believe you four attempts to finally wise up about it."

"For your information, Ms. Potter, I did knock first earlier and didn't receive an answer. I could hear that muggle music you were listening to blaring through the walls," Snape sneered angrily as he marched into the dormitory room, and slammed the door behind him, as he turned his gaze back on her, as he started to reach for his wand from its hiding spot and cast a quick drying and warming spell on himself, "Since you were here, I was letting myself in so that we can talk."

"Now that's what I call bad manners from you bloody wizards. You people think you can use your magic to do anything you want including breaking and entering and nobody will get mad." Melody asked as she as she sat on her bed with Yoko and Karma curled up against her as the trio glared at Snape angrily, as Melody continued speaking, "I'm a girl! Do you people ever hear of the word privacy? Or personal space? I could have been naked or getting dressed when you suddenly walked in without warning, you bloody pervert! Any sensible person would have given up and go away and come back later."

"Ms. Potter, I'll have you know I am not a pervert, and demand that you refrain from addressing me as so!" Severus demanded, as a slight blush of both anger and embarrassment, crept up to his cheeks at the images she brought up when she mentioned what she could have been doing if the wards hadn't blocked his attempts to let himself inside her room, "I am Professor Snape, a professor of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and I am here on behalf of the headmaster who..."

"Wait, your name is Professor Snape? As in Severus Snape?" Melody asked cutting into his rant, curiosity filling her voice as she cocked her head to one side, "If you are Severus Snape I got something for you."

"Yes my full name is Severus Snape. What could you possibly have for me? We've never even met each other before this moment," Severus snapped, angry that he had been interrupted. He just wanted to get this meeting over and done with, and drag the Potter brat to Hogwarts to meet with the headmaster so he can get on with his day, "Listen here, Ms. Potter. I have more important things to do with my time than waste it here. You're coming with me to Hogwarts to speak to the headmaster and..."

"I'm not going anywhere with you, and especially not to Hogwarts, Professor Snape. I haven't set foot in the school in five years and I'm not going to start now, just because you say so," Melody said as she waved off whatever Severus was about to say as she got up from the bed and went over to her desk and pulled open the bottom drawer, and pulled out a box with the Gringotts seal on it. "And I do have something for you. It's not from me personally, but from my parents who left you something in their will, that I think is past time for you to get your hands on."

"I went to Gringott's a few weeks ago and had my parents will read to me, and I'm carrying out the delivery of the wills contents myself." Melody said as she sat back on her bed with the box resting on her lap, she pulled open the box lid, and started rummaging through the box for a few seconds, before pulling out a folded up piece of parchment and hands it to Severus, "Read that while I find your inheritance."

Scowling a bit as he shot Melody one last glare as she went back to rummaging through the box on her lap, Severus unfolded the piece of parchment and started reading through it, as his eyes slowly started to widen in shock as he realized that he was a copy of James and Lily Potter's will.

'_What the hell? Lily and Potter left me something in their will, and Potter is actually apologizing for what he did to me?_' Severus thought incredulously as he took a seat in a nearby chair and reread the parchment a few more times just to make sure he wasn't imagining things, '_Why haven't I heard their will before now, or received what Lily and Potter left me until now. I could have really used that money at some point over the years..._'

"Found it. Here catch." Melody's voice called out, causing Severus to automatically raise his hand to catch whatever Melody was tossing to him, as he caught a small round rectangular object as he looked up.

"What's this thing for?" Severus demanded as he looked down in surprise at the strange object now in his hand. It looked like one of those muggle credit cards that had his name printed on it, and had the Gringott's name and logo on it, "How's a muggle credit card my inheritance?"

"I had the goblins put the money my parents left you in a separate vault that can be accessed through that credit card," Melody said as she settled back on her bed after putting away her box back where she had found it, before turning her full attention back on Severus, "If you want to transfer the money to your own vaults, just take the card to a bank teller at Gringott's and they will do it for you."

"I don't see why the goblins are letting you handle the business of handing out my inheritance instead of calling me in to do it themselves, Ms. Potter." Severus snapped, angrily as he handed back the parchment as he gave Melody an appraising look for any signs of falsehood from her, as he sent a mild legimis spell at her to read her thoughts only to be slammed back into his head with a splitting headache, "Merlin's beard! What the hell was that?!"

"That was a warning shot! Try and _mindrape_ me again, and I'll give you a taste of what I gave _Dumbledore_ the last time he tried it. If you have _questions_, then bloody _ask_ them." Melody exclaimed heatedly as she glared angrily at Severus for a second, eyes narrowed a bit as she glared at him, "Don't go wondering in other peoples minds for answers that are _none_ of your _bloody_ business. As for why the goblins are letting me distribute the inheiritances, it's because I _asked_. I figured I might run into you eventually to give it out myself, especially after today."

"Well I thank you for giving this to me, because I'm grateful for it and will put the money on this card to good use," Severus said as he stuck the card into his robe pockets, before turning his gaze back on Melody with a stern look on his features, as some of his hatred and anger he had for her earlier started to fade, "But you still must come with me to Hogwarts, Ms. Potter. Its far past time for you to come start your education, and the headmaster wishes to speak with you on certain matters."

"I _already_ have a _feeling_ on what those 'certain matters' your talking about are, but as I already said I'm _NOT_ going _anywhere_ with you. As of two weeks ago, the old man has _no_ legal say in my future what so ever anymore, since I had him _removed_ as my magical guardian and named someone else of my own choosing as my guardian, and got _emancipated_ as well, so I am legally an adult in both the muggle and magical worlds and don't have to do a _bloody_ thing that I _don't_ want to do involving you people and you guys can't _legally_ make me since I'm now an adult in the eyes of the law." Melody snapped back as her eyes narrowed in anger, as she scowled back at the glaring potions master, as she crossed her arms across her chest while settling back in her seat on the bed, "You can tell the old man that if he tries anything further, I will _sue_ him for _everything_ he's got with the help of the goblins, who are just _dying_ to get back at him for _everything_he's done to me specifically over the last fifteen years involving my family vaults and all of its contents."

"Young lady I demand that you respect your betters! Who are you to say such things about the headmaster?" Severus snapped, as he felt some of his anger beginning to return at her words as his own scowl returned in fold, "even if half the things you said is true, the headmaster is only looking out for your well being."

"Other than receiving your inheritance after having it delayed for fifteen years, you wasted your time coming here. In the last five years, the old man has sent dozens of people after me to try and bring me to Hogwarts against my will." Melody said confidently as her smirk seemed to grow when she saw the incredulous look appear on the potions masters face, as she continued speaking, "You'll be number forty-five. If numbers one through forty-four couldn't make me come why the heck do you think you can do much better?"

"If I allowed myself to be taken by them, I know for a fact that the life as I know it will be over, because there's no way in Hades will the old coot let me leave once he has me right where he wants me," Melody said, as her green eyes slowly started turning a dark shade of purple as she remembered past encounters with people sent by Dumbledore as she remembered what she had done to the more persistent ones, "I've refused to go to Hogwarts for the last five years, and plan to continue to do so."

'_I'm number forty-five? That blasted headmaster never told me how many times he's attempted to get the Potter girl to come to school. I wonder why none of the Order mentioned it in meetings._' Severus thought silently to himself, as he took a deep breath, as he reluctantly forced himself to calm down as he started speaking, "Ms. Potter. Whatever grievance you have with the headmaster should be put aside for now. As a young witch you must come get your magical education. Your parents would have..."

"I _told_ the headmaster five years ago that, I don't _care_ what _dead_ people I _can't_ even remember wanted me to do. Their opinions about _my_ future mean _nothing_ to me. Maybe if they had been in my life _longer_ than fifteen _months_ things _might_ be different, but its _not_. I've lived my _entire_ fifteen _years_ of life without them or their decisions running my life and I don't plan to start obeying their wishes now. Especially when a bunch of bathrobe wearing _nuts_ show up out of the blue, blabbing about my dead parents _final_ wishes like what _they_ want _still_ matters to me," Melody said as she stares directly into Severus eyes, causing the older man to flinch a bit when he saw the intense look that was in her eyes, as she settled back on her bed with Yoko now resting his head on her lap as she lazily rubbed and petted his head, earning her a purr, just as Karma jumped onto the bed and bumped her head against Melody's arm wanting attention too, as she continued speaking in cold tones, "By the time my first year at Hogwarts came along, I already had well set plans for my own future that didn'tinvolve Hogwarts or the magical world, and had no plans of changing them to follow the wishes of my dead parents just because people I don't know CLAIM it was their final wishes. As far as I'm concerned the only person whose 'wishes' involving MY future that matter are mine alone and nobody else can change that. Especially when the old fart had the nerve to tell me the real reason behind why he was bothering me with that nonsense about prophecies and dark lords and then be shocked that I still refused to come. I have my whole life to look forward to, and have no wish to be trained to fight a war that has nothing to do with me, and may not even come, so I'm not wasting my life preparing for something that might not even happen."

"Young lady you have a duty to the magical world to come learn magic! For a moment I almost forgot who you were, but the longer that I'm in your presence I can see your just like your idiot of a father, who thinks he's far more important than everyone else." Severus thundered, as he felt anger building up inside him at her words, as he couldn't believe what he was hearing, "If you can't respect your parents wishes, then you should think of the people who look up to you for what happened the night your parents died, you little..."

Whatever Snape was about to say was suddenly cut off as well as finding himself bound by invisible ropes tied to the chair he was sitting in, as he suddenly lost the ability to speak as Melody waved her hand at him, effectively cutting off his rant with a wandless silencing spell, making the potion masters mouth open and shut like a gaping fish as no sound emitted from his mouth.

"That's _quite_ enough out of you. Don't make me take back your inheritance, Snape, because I _swear_ that I _will_ if you keep that up! Let's get _something_ straight. First of all, unlike _some_, people I _don't_ blindly give respect to _anybody_, _except_ those who I _like_, and only after they've actually _earned_ it. I don't _care_ how much _older_ they are than me, because they _still_ have to earn it. If they don't _like_ it, then that's too bad, because if they can't be _bothered_ showing _me_ the _same_ amount of respect that they _demand_ from me, then their not _worth_ respecting at all as far as _I'm_ concerned until they've _earned_ it back or else they get their butts kicked by me. I don't give a crap about the magical world or what happens in it, or that complete _strangers_ who mean _nothing_ to me expect of me, who _only_ like me because of something I supposedly did as a baby that cost me my parents lives. You guys _don't_ know _anything_ about me, _or_ what I'm like _yet_ you _all_ seem to think you can come along and _criticize_ me on who I am , because the _real_ me doesn't _fit_ with whatever _twisted_ little _fantasies_ you've all dreamt up about me, being the _perfect_ little do gooder savior of the magical world who would rush in to save all of them at the expense of her own life. Well reality bites doesn't it? Because I'll never be what you people expected me to be." Melody snapped as she glared at Severus who's lips thinned into a fine line in his anger as he silently glared back at her looking unrepentantly, as she quickly continued speaking once more, "Dumbledore told me about a prophecy that supposedly claims that I'm the only one who can beat _your_ dark lord _IF_ he _ever_ comes back, but I _don't_ care. I don't believe in prophecies, and even if there is one, I _refuse_ to take part in it. I'm _not_ wasting my life to _fulfill_ a _prophecy_ that as far as _I'm_ concerned was _fulfilled_ the night my parents died. The prophecy is fulfilled and over with. If you want a hero, go look for someone who actually has a death wish and nothing left to live for and throw _them_ at your _precious_ dark lord, because you people will _never_ find your hero with me. I will _never_ fight for you people or risk _my_ own life for _any_ of you trying to once again fulfill a prophecy that was _already_ fulfilled years ago. You people were the ones to _start_ the war with Voldemort, and I'm _refuse_ to be the one who will _end_ it for you, when I have as much a right to stay alive as all of you do, which you seem to be ignoring in favor of saving your own necks at the expense of _my_life. Everyone who came before you all proceeded to have the nerve to call me selfish for looking out for my own life and interests when I refuse to do what you want?"

"Now we can end this conversation _one_ out of _two_ ways. We can do it the _easy_ way, where you can leave here unscathed and report back to Dumbledore _everything_ I just said with _little_ or no pain done to you, or we do it the _hard_ way and I hex you into oblivion and let Yoko use you as a scratching post," Melody said as a smirk reappeared for a moment, causing a shiver to creep down Severus' spine, as he looked at her worriedly for a moment as she waved her hand again at him again as she canceled out her silencio spell on him, "If I _have_ to do it the _hard_ way, I'll warn you that I tend to make whoever he sends after me miserable and regret ignoring my wishes and _try_ and still _force_me to come with them. No one who's come has even once succeeded, and I doubt you will either, I always play to win when I have my mind set on something I want. Now do you understand me?"

"If you really mean to do what your threatening to do if I don't do what you want, Ms. Potter," Snape said, as he sneered the teenager for a moment, as fury filled him at the sheer gall of the girl before him, "Then why haven't you done it already? It seems to me that all you are doing is giving idle threats with no means of backing them up."

"There's nothing '_idle_' about my threats, because I _will_ carry them out if I have to, but I haven't done anything to you yet, is because I _remember_ you. _You_ were _there_ the night my parents were killed." Melody said, as a small smirk appeared on her lips when she saw the incredulous look on Severus' face at her words as she continues speaking, "Don't deny it. I _saw_ you that night. Your fifteen years older, but I'd _recognize_ your _face_ and your _voice_ anywhere. The way I remember you were acting that night gives me reason to not _immediately_hex you."

"That would be _impossible_ since fifteen _years_ ago you were nothing more than a fifteen _month_ old _baby_. Seeing how much _time_ has past," Severus said as his sneer grew wider as he glared at her angrily in open disbelief over what she had just said, as his tone became condescending and sounding like he was talking to idiotic small child, "_anyone_ with even _half_ a brain cell in their _tiny_ little minds could _tell_ you that it _should_ be _impossible_ for you to remember _anything_from that time period."

"Oh _really_? Then lets see if _you_ remember _this_ line after all these years. Karma come here," Melody said as she easily plucked the kitted off the bed, and cuddled her in her arms, with the kittens furry back resting against the crook of her arms, as Severus' eyes widen in shock as Melody started quoting him word for word of what he had said fifteen years ago the night he had come to the Potter home and found Lily dead, before Melody finally let Karma go and turn back to Severus with a small smirk, "_Still_ think that I _don't_ know what I'm talking about? The _look_ on your face says that I did _everything_ exactly the way _you_ did it fifteen years ago _perfectly_."

"What... how..." Severus stuttered, not acting at all like he usual self as he lost some of his composure as he stared at Melody as she finished reenacting what he had done with Lily's body all those years ago, as his eyes narrowed dangerously, "How the bloody hell can you remember all that! I didn't even see you anywhere."

"I was hiding underneath my upturned crib and watched you. The mundanes call what I have eidetic memories. No matter how much time might pass, I always remember things I see and hear. Even if I temporarily forget it, I can pull the memory up again when I see something or someone who I've seen before." Melody said as she reached up to lightly tap her forehead for emphasis, as she used the only real excuse she could come up with for why she remembered things that far back, as she continued her explanation, "the goblins even confirmed it a few weeks ago, when it came up on the medical scan they did on me, along with a long list of other abilities I have. As soon as I saw you out in the hallway, I knew who you were, even though I didn't have a name to go with the face I remember until now. From the way you were acting that night, you must have liked my mom didn't you?"

"If you must know, your mother and I were best friends growing up together. Her death hit me hard that night and I wasn't able to get there in time to save her," Severus sneered as his eyes narrowed a bit at Melody, as his surprise at how much she remembered started to wear off and he began to return to his usual self once more, "if it wasn't for your bloody father, she would still be alive..."

"Look whatever beef you had with my father is with my father. I'm not him. I don't even know him, the guy even apologized to you in his will for crying out loud. I refuse to be the fall-girl for him just because you want to try and be petty and let sleeping dogs lie. The guys dead, so deal with whatever troubles you had with him and move on, and don't try to pin it on me, because I won't stand for it." Melody said, shaking her head a bit as she waved off whatever he was about to say to her, as she crossed her arms over her chest once more as she stares at Severus as the older man glares at her for a moment, "can't you get over whatever grievances for my dad that you have and focus on your feelings for my mom? I need some help in dealing with Dumbledore, and as my moms friend, I think you it to her to help me, especially if you really had a hand in her dying to begin with if I remember what you said that night correctly."

"...Fine. Exactly what is it that you want exactly?" Severus said in defeat, as his sneer disappeared and was replaced by a frown for a moment, "I'm not going to regret this decision am I?"

"Nothing much right now, but I want to contact you if I ever want something from you and you have to make an oath to not tell Dumbledore anything about what we do," Melody said smirking a bit more as she got up off the bed and walks over to him with her two cats trailing behind her, "Regretfully, if you agree to my terms you won't be able to leave here unscathed, we have to make it believable that you still hate me as much as you seem to already do."

"This _might_ be a _stupid_ question for me to ask, but if I chose the first option you gave me," Severus demanded in a deadpanned voice as he glares at her with suspicious narrowed eyes, as he could feel the hairs on the b back of his neck as his danger senses started to pick up, "I'm _not_ going to _like_ what your planning to do, _am_I?"

"Probably not. Remember we have to make it look real," Melody said with a slight shrug of her shoulders as her smirk widened a bit mischievously, in a way that made Severus' danger senses honed from years of being pranked by the Marauders go off, "So are you in or out in making the old man think you still hate me?"

"Fine, if it gets me out of here sooner then I guess I'll do it," Severus said as he let out a loud sigh of resignation, as a bead of sweat appeared on his face as worry filled him about what it was she was plotting.

"Good then. Lets get started." Melody said cheerfully.

To be continued...

=====================================  
><strong><span>Author's Notes:<span>**  
>This chapter made it up to <strong><em>42<em>** pages, but because of the length I decided to cut it in half and put it in the next chapter, thus ending this one at **_29_** pages and now currently working on and hopefully will be out sooner than this one was. I'm looking for **_fanart_** pictures for this story, if anyone is interested in making them. I already have a few up on deviantart. If you want to take a look at them, check out my profile page where you'll find the links to the pictures. Dang, this is my _longest_chapter ever even with all the extra lines moved onto the next chapter.

So here's the next part of chapter 2 that got split into separate chapters. The next chapter is already twenty-five percent finished so it shouldn't be that long before you got get to see it.

Tell me what you guys think how Melody handled what Dumbledore tried to pull on her involving HER money? She doesn't care what the reason behind why he took it was, the fact is that he took it without her knowledge or permission is what makes her mad, so she's making everyone who got her money in their vaults courtesy of Dumbledore suffer financial ruin. lol Yes she's _that_ mean. As an ex-thief it _especially_ makes her _mad_ and a _little_ vindictive when she finds herself getting robbed as well, especially when the thief is _already_someone she doesn't like.

As a side note, everyone be happy. Because the **_YuYu Hakusho_** side of this crossover is finally starting up. I just wanted to get the **_Harry Potter_** side of it over before it starts. Anyone can guess what kind of 'favor' she was being asked to do in the phone call she got? It has to do with a certain event in **_YuYu Hakusho_**, that I _probably_made the gang a year or two older than what they were in the anime when it happened. lol

**Gobbledygook-Al Bhed translations:**  
>1 - <strong><em>pitteac<em>** - buddies  
>2 - <strong><em>pitto<em>** - buddy

**_Started On:_** August 18, 2012  
><strong><em>Completed On:<em>** December 20, 2012


	5. Chapter 4: Meeting Up With Old Friends

**_Disclaimers:_** As much as I may _want_ to claim ownership of these two productions, I can't because both **_Harry Potter_** and **_Yu Yu Hakusho_** belong to a whole lot of different companies that I can't remember the names of at the moment. Any characters that appear in this fic that are not a part of either original series, belong to me so don't take them without asking first.

**_Timeframe:_** Story takes place thirteen years before the start of **_Yu Yu Hakusho_**, so all of the YYH gang (minus Hiei since there's no telling how old he _really_ is when he first met the others **_lol_**) is one year old, including Kuronue/Melody, and will _probably_ be around 15-16 years old when they all meet up with Melody. I've also updated this story, to make Melody, and everyone else she would have known in Hogwarts as well as the YYH gang, all be born in the **1990's** instead of the **1980's**.

**_Author's Notes:_** I don't know _when_ and _where_ exactly in the history of the **_Yu Yu Hakusho_** series that Kuronue died in or how long before Kurama dies afterwards, so I'm saying that he died in the Makai world, in the exact same way that it was shown in the movie, instead of the human world so it's not like he's been dead for centuries before he came back to life, with Kurama dying a few years later, so they can both be the same age when they meet up again. **_lol_**

**Important Note for everyone:** Depending on how this story goes, here's a special vote for everyone. Instead of just Kuronue being teamed up with Kurama in his past life as a bandit, I'm going to make it so that he knew Yomi too, which is mentioned in a paragraph in the prologue chapter, and will make more appearances in later chapters, though it would strictly be Kurama and Kuronue. You've seen what Kurama and Yomi are capable of in the anime and manga. So seeing how I depict Kuronue in this story when it comes to power, between the three of them who would you think would come in first, second and last when it comes to power in their old gang? **_lol_** I want him to be _almost_ at the same level as the other two when it comes to power, because what would the point of them being a team if he couldn't carry his own weight when it comes to power the way Yomi and Kurama could? Especially since he now has his original demonic powers combined with the witch powers of his new body? **_lol_**

**_Word Count:_** 8,469

**_Summary:_** **_-(Yu Yu Hakusho crossover)-_** Unknown to the magical world, the night Voldemort attacked the Potters and their daughter, Melody Rose Potter died with her parents that night. What happens when her abandoned body is taken over by the spirit of a former demon bat thief? **_-(Independent!Powerful!Grey!Kuronue!Female Harry!Kurama pairing) -(slight Manipulative Dumbledore bashing, _****extreme****_ Ron, Molly, Ginny Weasley bashing)-_**

**Glossary:**  
>"<strong><em>§§ §§<em>**" - Parseltongue  
>"<strong>Beast speaking<strong>"

**_Night Guardian_**  
>Chapter 4: Meeting Up With Old Friends<br>Written By: Sakura Lisel  
>======================================<p>

**_~-Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry – Headmasters Office, July 31, 2006~-_**

"_Never_ again, Albus! I'm going _nowhere_ near that brat, even if you _paid_ me vast amounts of galleons to me to do so! She's _worse_ than her blasted father! Not only," Severus exclaimed loudly, less than an hour later, a soaking wet and completely infuriated Severus Snape came storming back into Dumbledore's office, as he slammed the door behind him as he entered and glowered angrily at the headmaster for a moment, "She is just as bratty and stuck up as James Potter, if not worse, but she also _dared_ to do _**this**_ to me, and that _oversized_ fleabag that she has the nerve to call a bloody _housecat_ is a _menace_ to society as well!"

The 'this' that Severus was referring to was his formerly black robes were now a myriad of colors and was now in tatters in some places with traces of blood leaking through where a certain Savannah Cat had shredded him with its claws. The color change on his robes seemed to only to get worse if he tried to cancel whatever 'accidental' magic spell Melody had used on him. Not only that, but his hair was now sticking straight up in a outlandish color changing Mohawk, that seemed to change colors depending on what mood he was currently in, with the current color being a dark red/purple color that matched his growing temper at the moment.

"Severus there's no need for that kind of language," Albus said, coughing a bit as he hid a chuckle at his potion masters new appearance behind his hand, as he ignored the dark look Severus was now giving her, as he scanned over the mess that had been done to Severus' body "I'm sure that what happened to your hair and clothes was nothing more than a bit of accidental magic since she doesn't even have a wand yet, though about her cats actions..."

"Don't _patronize_ me, headmaster! Everything that spoiled brat did to me was _fully_ intentional! She was in full control of her magic, and _deliberately_ did all this to me wandlessly, after I told her she had to come with me," Severus shouted, as his face turned red in anger as his face darkened some more, as his hair turned a dark red color to match his mood, as he scowled darkly at the headmaster, as he saw the older man's blatant attempts to stop himself from laughing at Severus predicament, "I was there and saw and heard her. She also deliberately ordered her cat to attack me, and it obeyed her immediately. She might look like Lily, but she's worse than her father ever was."

"I'm sorry that you have been put out by the chit, Severus, but I'll find a way to try and make it up to you," Albus said shaking his a bit in amusement, as he glanced at his potions master from behind his twinkling crescent moon glasses for a moment, "Why don't you go to Poppy to see if she knows of a way to reverse what young Melody did to you. If anything, Poppy can at least treat the claw marks from Melody's cat for you."

"Fine, but I assure you this isn't over, headmaster. The girl is a menace, and if she wasn't already _not_ attending school right now I'd be demanding she be expelled and have her cat put down," Severus snarled as he shot the headmaster one last parting glare before spinning on his heal with a flutter of his robes and made his way back out the office door, as a hidden smirk appeared on Severus' face as he disappeared through the door.

Not seeing the smirk on his potions masters face as the younger man left his office, Albus Dumbledore kept his kindly grandfather mask firmly in place until the office door shut behind Severus, before his expression changed to pure anger within seconds as he started mentally cursing to himself.

'Why_ won't that blasted girl cooperate?! It's for the greater good of everyone involved that she come to Hogwarts for proper training, but she's being so _damn_ stubborn. I'm doing this for the greater good of everyone,_' Albus thought angrily to himself as he subconsciously rubbed the area on his chest that had the claw marks on it, when it started to ache once more, as he flinched a bit as they seemed to flare up for a moment as he rubbed at it, '_Why can't she be more _obedient_ and _biddable_ like _other_ children her age are when it comes to what I want them to do? I've _never_ had _this_ much trouble with anyone since Tom Riddle was in school._'

It had taken a year after his first meeting with Melody Potter, before Albus finally was able to track down the elusive young teen at her new school, and every attempt to get her to obey him and come to Hogwarts had been thwarted at every turn. He had tried everything from talking to the headmaster of the blasted school and trying to influence him into letting him remove her from the school to expelling Melody, but the blasted man had refused saying that he had no grounds for it, since Melody was already at the top of her class at the school.

When he told the other headmaster that he was the girls legal guardian and had every right to have her removed, the blasted man told him off and informed him that he had received word from Melody's _real_ guardians, the Dursleys, that anyone matching Dumbledore's name and description was _not_ her guardian or even related to her, and has no legal right to take her out of school without their express permission, and that the Dursleys had friends in high places who would help them sue the school if they let Melody be removed without their consent.

They had even called in Melody herself from class to speak to her in person to ask her opinion on the matter, and the way the girl had looked at him, just as soon as she entered the office spoke volumes, just as an agonizing pain shot through his body from the curse scar Melody had given him the previous year as she stepped forward into the room and took a seat in a chair as far away from him as she could in the small office, as she proceeded to tell the other headmaster how Albus was a stalker who had been harassing her and her family about attending his school. It didn't take long before Albus soon found himself forcibly tossed outside the gates of the academy by security with a threat of them calling the muggle aurors if he stepped foot on their property again.

Every year since Melody had turned down attending her first year at Hogwarts, Albus had continued to send invitation to Melody every new school term to see if the Potter girl had changed her mind about attending school, but every year she always sent back replies declining her attendance, with some of the replies being downright rude and demeaning. Even the few Portkeys that he had managed to sneak into the letters had been returned with Howlers attached telling him exactly what he could do with his portkeys.

He still wondered where she learned some of the more 'colorful' words she had used in her most recent response letter to the letter he sent requesting a meeting with her. What she used to describe him and where he could stick his wand wasn't worth repeating to anyone as far as he was concerned, though he still thought it had to be humanly impossible to accomplish even with the use of magic helping.

He had even tried sending a few Order members like Alistair Moody, and Kingsley Shacklebolt, to both her home with the Dursleys and to the school itself to try and liberate the girl, and bring her straight to Hogwarts, only for the Order members to disappear completely for one or two weeks only to be found wandering in places like Diagon Alley or Knockturn alley, in some kind of a daze with no memories of what they had been doing in the time they were gone except for a few receipts for magical and muggle products they had supposedly bought but didn't have on them that showed they'd been on some kind of vacation. The most troubling about it was that they had been sent after Melody Potter, though for some reason when the girls name was brought up to them, they would break out in sweat and shaking in terror even though they claimed to not know the reason why they were reacting like that about the girl. The symptoms each Order member exhibited after their return was similar to being Obliviated or having the Imperio spell cast on them, but medical scans showed that none of them had been exposed to either spell at any point in the two weeks they were gone, or that they were even still under the spells effects.

During what _should_ have been Melody's first year at Hogwarts in 2001, his plans for her had gone downhill almost immediately. He had borrowed the Sorcerors's stone from the vault of his good friend Nicholas Flamel to use it as bait to lure out Voldemort, in the hopes that Melody would prove her bravery in stopping the dark lord if Voldemort showed up in the school, but without her there, that particular plan had gone downhill very fast. By the end of the year a group of first years consisting of young Neville Longbottom, who was the second child listed in the prophecy, Ronald Weasley and a young muggleborn witch named Hermione Granger. The trio had snuck into the third floor room only to be confronted by Professor Quirinus Quirrell who had been possessed by Voldemort. The trio would have met their end if Albus hadn't arrived in time when the ward alarms on the chamber had gone off in his office. Quirinus Quirrell had been captured, but before they could do anything, Voldemort's spirit had managed to flee from the back of Professor's Quirrell's head, leaving the man a brain damaged vegetable who now resides in St. Mungos mental ward.

The next school year, what happened at the school in 2002 was nearly catastrophic, when Salazar Slytherin's legendary Chamber of Secrets was opened up for the second time in over sixty years, this time by a first year Gryfindor named Ginny Weasley who had somehow gotten her hands on Tom Riddle's diary and was being controlled by it. Two students and one ghost had been found petrified, with their frozen bodies spending a month in the school infirmary as the cure was made. The school would be closed down even now, if it wasn't for young Ginny's brothers confronting her about her strange behavior early in the school year and finding out about the diary and bringing it in, things might have gone worse than it was, as the diary was immediately destroyed, the entranceway to the Chamber of Secrets locked up again stopping all further attacks, and Ginny's involvement in what happened swept under the rug, though she had to spend a few summer months at St. Mungo's mental ward to recover from her ordeals and make sure there were no side effects from her time under the diary's influence, and was now back in school attending classes with the rest of the students.

In what should have been Melody's third year, in 2003 it was a quiet year, and barely anything worth noticing or remembering happened that particular school year, with no real casualties happening unlike previous years.

Then in the year 2004, things were the same as the previous year, with a former student by the name of Remus Lupin joining the Hogwarts staff as the new DADA teacher, and everything had been going just fine, until a few months shortly after Christmas break in of 2005 that saw the sudden release of Sirius Black from Azkaban in February of 2005, when the new DADA teacher, Remus Lupin brought Fred and George Weasley into his office, with Ronald Weasleys pet rat, Scabbers, in tow after discovering that the rat was Peter Pettigrew. The seems that the prankster twins had found the Marauders Map, a map of the school created by Melody Potters father and his friends that listed the names of everyone in school, and they had happened to be using it earlier that day and happened to spot Peter Pettigrew's name on the map next to Ron in the dormitories, where the twins had proceeded to rush upstairs to search and finding the only thing next to Ron was Scabbers, they had quickly stunned the rat, much to Ron's irritation and brought it to the headmaster immediately.

On the way to the headmasters office, the trio had run into the schools new DADA teacher, Remus Lupin, who had been on his way to his rooms when he heard the commotion being caused by the Weasley siblings, as Ron vehemently refused to believe his pet wasn't really a rat as he tried to get the twins to give Scabbers back, and Remus had quickly broken up the fight and demanded to know what was going on. When Fred had explained what had happened, Remus had taken one look at the unconscious rodent for himself, and instantly recognized it Peter Pettigrew's animagus form, and that it was missing a toe on one of its front paws, and told Ron to head back to the dormitories as he lead the twins to the headmasters office, while keeping a tight grip on the rat himself, as he glared angrily down at it.

After it was confirmed that the rat really was indeed the previously presumed dead Peter Pettigrew, it hadn't taken long for a trial to be made for both Sirius Black and the truth of what happened thirteen years ago came out to the public, and Sirius was cleared of all charges while Peter Pettigrew was given the Dementor's Kiss for conspiring with Voldemort to get the Potter family killed, as well as framing Sirius Black and the murder of twelve innocent people even though the people in question were merely muggles.

After Sirius' name was cleared of all charges, the Ministry had awarded the ex-convict over five hundred thousand galleons in compensation for his unjustly thirteen year incarceration at Azkaban, as well as the return of his family titles and access to his family vaults. After the trial, Sirius was sent to St. Mungo's for four a full psychiatric evaluation to make sure he wasn't still suffering from any ill effects from his time in Azkaban amongst the Dementors, with Remus and other old friends of his visiting him everyday at the hospital.

By the time doctors finally had deemed him fit enough to be released back out into the world, Sirius was nearly halfway back to looking the way he did before he was sent to prison. He had managed to put on some weight with the help of the potions and food the nurses fed him, and the nearly insane look in his eyes that had been there when he was first brought out of Azkaban was completely gone, and looked completely normal, and the former convict had immediately rushed to Hogwarts demanding to know where his goddaughter was so he could get her.

When Sirius had been informed that Melody had never attended Hogwarts in all these years, Sirius had immediately hit the roof, demanding to know what Albus was doing letting Melody neglect her magical education while Remus tried to calm his friend down while Albus explained exactly what had happened between him and Melody Potter the summer before her first year, while editing out a few things that he had done to her that day, and her reasoning behind why she had refused to come to school.

Albus even showed the duo his curse scar, that still pained him even now, that he Melody had given him, and told them that Melody had done it to him in a bout of accidental magic the day he had gone to collect her, and that the girl had still refused to come to Hogwarts so 'accidents' like that one wouldn't happen again, but that she had still refused, and he had to go get a court order from the Wizengot to try and force her to come, but that because he had been in so much pain from the curse scar on his body, he had been stuck in St. Mungo's being treated for it for hours, and by the time he finally received the court order and returned to Melody's residence the girl was already gone off to her chosen school, and that now both Sirius and Remus were back that he wanted their help in reigning in Melody and bring her back into their world where she belonged, since he believed that Sirius' status as her godfather and legal guardian would give Sirius all the power Albus needed in order to gain control of the wayward girl.

Both men had reacted extremely badly to the news, as they verbally cursed him out, saying that they didn't believe what he said had happened between him and Melody, until they got to speak to her themselves to find out what really happened, with Sirius being the most vocal in his objections, as he and Remus both renounced his membership with the Order of the Phoenix, and stated that they wouldn't have anything to do with him and the Order anymore, if this was how Albus wax going to treat Melody, before the former Marauders stormed out of the office to go look for her.

He hadn't heard much from the duo since then, except for a letter from Molly Weasley informing him that Sirius had rewarded Fred, George and Ron a hundred galleon each, as well as a lifetime membership with the magical menagerie in Diagon Alley, where he had taken the trio to get new pets as well for what they had done for him, that allowed the trio to buy food for their pets anytime they wanted with the tab being sent straight to Sirius' account thanks to a card the boys had to show the store clerk.

Both George and Fred picked out a pair of identical golden eyed twin Eagle Owls that were pure black in color except that one owl had a white stripe pattern on its wings who went to Fred who he named Loki, while the second owl had a more jagged white striped pattern on both of its wings who went to George who named his own owl Puck, while Ron got a cute little Elf owl who he named Pigwidgeon for his own reward to replace the loss of Scabbers.

It wasn't until early this morning that he realized just how bad things had gotten with the Melody Potter situation, as he had recently received a letter from Gringott's informing him that Melody Potter had made a visit to the goblin run bank, and had been given full control of her family's vaults and possessions as well as been fully emancipated, and that he was being fined over five million galleon's for theft from the Potter vaults and for illegally drafting a marriage contract for Melody Potter and Ronald Weasley which was canceled upon its discovery by Melody Potter herself, with the help of some document that was drafted by her parents before their deaths that made the marriage contract invalid before it was even signed by Molly Weasley and himself, and that his vault along with any side vaults that he owned that had potter money deposited into it had been all emptied out in order to pay off the huge debt he owed Melody Potter, except for a measly five galleons that Melody had told the goblins to leave him so he wouldn't be completely broke, and that any and all copies made of her vault keys will be made inactive and destroyed where ever they are.

For the next twelve hours since he had gotten the notice from Gringotts, he had been getting letters and Howlers from the few Order members who he had loaned money to from the Potter vaults, all demanding to know why some of them had either had their vaults cleaned out completely or even half the contents from their vaults removed, depending on exactly how much money some of them had received from the Potter vaults, to pay off the money that had been taken from the Potter vaults. The loudest Howler he had received came from Molly Weasley herself, as she wrote to him telling him of the contents of the letter she had received, telling her about the cancellation of the marriage contract to her youngest son and Melody Potter, and demanding that he fixed it so she could get her money back and get the contract reinstated.

It had been because of Molly's letter that had caused him to send Severus Snape, who also happened to be the _only_ Order member who he _hadn't_ sent after the _troublesome_ girl _yet_ so far, after Melody Potter in hopes that Severus would actually succeed where the others members had failed. Severus was also one of the very _few_ remaining Order members who hadn't been fully scared off the idea of confronting Melody Potter yet even after witnessing what happened to the other Order members he had sent after Melody Potter, so he could try and _convince_ her to return the money he had 'borrowed' from the Potter vaults that she had the goblins confiscate from the his vaults as well as the money from the vaults of Order members that had Potter money deposited into, as well as talk to her about Sirius Black who he knew would be trying to contact her in person himself soon, only for the younger man to return less than an hour in a raging fury over his encounter with Melody Potter, and he realized that he wouldn't get any further help from the irate potions master concerning young Melody.

Even going to Gringotts himself to try and confront the goblins and try and get them to reverse what Melody had done had resulted in failure as he was given a lecture from the account manager of the Potter vaults, who dared to say that since the release of Sirius Black from Azkaban any and all false claims of being Melody's magical guardian had been revoked that full guardianship had also been removed from Sirius Blacks hands, and been given over to a third party on Melody's orders, and that they weren't at liberty disclose the name of Melody's new magical guardian to him, even if he was the Supreme Mugwart.

Albus had also been informed that was lucky to still have a vault in Gringotts at all if it wasn't for Ms. Potter's instructions, and that he still owed a substantial amount in debts to pay off all off what he owed the Potter family, his vaults would continue to be emptied out every pay period for the next five to ten years until everything was paid back, with only five galleons left out of each of his pay check left behind, so that he wouldn't be completely without funds, and that Melody Potter had been fully emancipated over two weeks ago and given her family rings upon her emancipation so there was nothing Dumbledore could do against her to get the property back unless Melody agreed to it.

After hearing the news, things seemed to blur for Albus as he saw red, as he was then forcefully escorted out of the bank at spear and sword point when he threw a major fit over the news.

'_Those _blasted_ goblins can't do this to me! I only took that money for the greater good for everyone, since it was just wasting away in the vaults. The girl didn't need it all when it could be put to much better use._' Albus thought frantically as he reread the parchment, as he glanced down at the bank statements to his vaults that had been sent along with the letter, that showed that his vaults had indeed been emptied, for five galleons that had been left behind in each vault, as he snarled angrily at the injustice of it all, '_I _need_ that money for the war effort, to fund the Order of the Phoenix's future endeavors when the time comes, and what document are the goblins talking about that made the marriage contract invalid? The way I drafted the marriage contract, _nothing_ should have been able to cancel that contract no matter what Melody did, unless James and Lily. Unless they used the Laws of Arcadia law without my knowing..._'

Just then there was a loud pop and sizzling sound that drew Albus attention, as he turned his gaze towards his desk drawer, and his eyes widen in shock and horror when he sees a black plume of smoke rise from one of the locked drawers, as he quickly pulled out a key and unlocked the drawer, pulling it open as he shot an **_Augumenti_** spell inside it to put out the fire.

As the smoke cleared up, he soon the source of the fire, as he pulled out a small box and flipped it open to find the copies he had made of the Potter family vault keys that he kept inside the box had been melted into gold and silver scrap metal, as well as a pile of ashes that was all that remained of the marriage contract he had made for Melody Potter and Ronald Weasley years ago.

Seconds after the destruction of the vault keys and marriage contract, there were more pops sounding throughout his office as Potter family items that he had 'liberated' from the Potter vaults over the years and claimed as his own started disappearing from the shelves and bookcases that he had stored them in. Cursing a bit loudly as he watched as everything he had coveted since the death of Lily and James Potter's vaults disappeared with loud cracks as they were summoned back to Gringotts, as he suddenly found himself hitting the floor with a loud thud as the chair he was sitting in, that was one of the pieces of furniture he had removed from the Potter vaults was also taken back.

Grumbling over the injustice of the situation he was now in, as he pulled himself off the floor and created a new chair for himself to sit in, he groaned a bit as his fireplace flared up as he received a frantic floo call from the school librarian, Mrs. Finch, who was having a panic attack as she informed him that a lot of books were disappearing from the library shelves in both the normal library and in the restricted section, and as she listed the names of the books that were disappearing, he recognized all of them as being books he had also taken from the Potter vaults and had placed in the school library in the restricted section for safe keeping for his own personal use.

'_I can't _believe_ this is happening! Just _how_ can things have _seriously_ gone to pot like this,_' Dumbledore thought furiously to himself a few minutes later after reassuring the irate librarian about what was happening and reluctantly telling her that there was nothing he could do to stop what was happening, he cut off the floo connection, as he growled angrily to himself as he watched more of his private Potter collection disappear from where he had them, '_because of _one_ mere slip of a little girl? All of my well laid out plans for her are going downhill and fast. I should have kept better tabs on her over the years. If I had I might have had a better control over the situation._'

* * *

><p><strong><em>~-Liverpool Institute of the Performing Arts - Dormitories, August 1, 2006 – 4:59pm~-<em>**

Late one brisk hot summer afternoon in August, Melody sat in front of her dresser humming to herself, as she put up her hair into a braid that hung down her back to her waist, as she prepared for her next summer extracurricular class. She had been attending LIPA for the last five years since her eleventh birthday, and was already a big hit with all the teachers and students.

The Hexx Girls were still going strong after all these years, as they became the 'go to' band if there was some kind of party or festival happening on campus, but then the previous year the group had to break up, when Jade was forced to drop out of school when her parents decided to move to America and she had to go with them. Without Melody and Luna reluctantly had some try outs to try and find a replacement for her, before she left the country, but none of the girls who showed up for try outs were good enough to replace Jade as far as the remaining two girls could see, so the Hexx Girls officially disbanded a few months ago during a farewell concert for Jade, though Luna and Melody still did performances every once and awhile.

"Okay you two, off the bed now." Melody said as she stood up from her dresser and walked over to her bed, and sat down on the edge, as she used her special ability to make sure they definitely understood her and wouldn't try and pretend they couldn't, "You two have been hogging it long enough since I got back, and your both lying on my jacket."

"**Aw... Kuri, do we have to?**" Karma whined childishly as she reluctantly got up and stretched a bit, as she walked over to Melody and rubbed against the girls outstretched hands for a moment, "**your bed is so comfortable.**"

"You guys both have your own beds, Karma," Melody scolded as she scooped the little kitten up and gently deposited her on a nearby cat bed that the kitten shared with Yoko, before the teen turned her attention on the larger cat who was still lying on the bed, though he was now looking at her with half hooded eyes, "You too Yoko. I don't want to have to make you. You know how well that turned out last time."

"**I'm going I'm going,**" Yoko grumbled as he pushed himself to his feet and quickly jumped off the bed, as he gave Melody a baleful look on his feline features, before he turned on his tail and went to go lie down on the jumbo sized cat padded bed that Melody had ordered for him a year ago that was in a corner of the room, and curled up in it, "**A guy can't get any rest around here...**"

"Keep it up, Yoko, and I _won't_ buy your favorite Fish and Mouse flavored Tasty Bits cat snacks the next time I go to Diagon Alley." Melody warned, chuckling a bit in mirth when the cat quickly apologized at the threat, as Melody grabbed hold of her jacket and shook off the cat hairs from it, as she waved a hand at it, and it was instantly clean within seconds, as she glanced at a nearby wall clock to check the time, "There that's better and just in time too. Sensei doesn't like it when we're late for class."

It was late in the day and all of her regular classes were over for the day, so right now she was getting ready to go off to two of her extracurricular classes that the school provided for the students if they were interested. Right now she was on her way to a martial arts class that was taking part in the academy auditorium, and would later be on her way to fencing class.

Just then her cell phone started ringing, and with a sigh, she sat down on her bed as she unplugged her phone from the charger and quickly answered it.

"Hello? Oh hi Yomi! I was wondering when I would be hearing from you again. What can I do for you tonight?" Melody said cheerfully as she balanced the phone on one shoulder as she slipped her feet into her shoes as she listened to whoever was on the end, "The rest of this summer? No I don't really have any immediate plans except spending it in the dorms. Why?"

"Something has come up, and I require your assistance in a certain matter, Kurenai. So I advise you to drop whatever plans you might have had this summer," Yomi voice said over the phone line as he started to explain exactly what the reason behind his phone call was for.

As she listened to Yomi's explanation, her eyes widen in shock for a moment.

"You want _me_ to come compete in _what_ this summer?! No way in hell! Are you trying to get me killed again? I'm not ready for demon world to discover I'm back yet, you know." Melody exclaimed loudly, causing her two cats to jump a bit at the sound of her voice as they both glanced over at her from their beds, as she waved them off, "Yes I've been training since my rebirth, but I doubt I'm... But... Yes I _know_ that I owe you a favor but... but... Fine. I'll help you."

Waving off Yoko and Karma who were both s staring at their mistress in shock for a moment, as they listened to her speak to Yomi on the phone. "You should stop springing stuff like this on me, you know Yomi. Look, I can't come right this minute. I have things planned already." Melody said as she talked with Yomi, "Have your men come pick me up before seven o'clock tonight, and I'll come over then." After talking for a few more minutes with Yomi before they finally hung up with each other, Melody glared angrily at her cell phone for a moment, before letting out another sigh of resignation, as she pushed herself off. "Come on Yoko. Let's go take our walk around campu

* * *

><p><strong><em>~-Liverpool Institute of the Performing Arts – Outside the Dormitories, August 1, 2006 – 6:40pm~-<em>**

An hour and a half later there were two loud pops outside of the dormitories as two men wearing bathrobes appeared outside of the campus dormitories of LIPA.

One man had long black hair that hung down his back, and had a wild eyed look on his face as he glanced around at his surroundings for a moment, while his companion was a shorter man with short brown hair and golden eyes, who was also looking around the area for any sign that someone had seen their arrival.

The two men were Sirius Black and Remus Lupin, who had come to LIPA in search of their goddaughter, Melody Rose Potter. After Sirius had finally been released from St. Mungo's psychiatric ward with a clean bill of health after spending months there recovering from his time at Azkaban before the doctors declared him fit to be back in public again among people much to Sirius' irritation.

As soon as he had gotten out of St. Mungo's, both he and Moony had headed straight for Hogwarts to find out about Melody and offer her a place to stay with them, only to find out that Melody had never once set foot in Hogwarts in the past five years, and Dumbledore had tried to give them a huge spiel about Melody's supposed wrong doings, that neither Remus and Sirius believed in the least that caused the two men to cut off all ties with Dumbledore and storm out of the office with the plans to locate Melody and find out the truth themselves.

It had taken the two men about a week and a half to wrangle out a location from their ex-friends and fellow Order Members to find out where Melody's location was since they couldn't get any answers out of Dumbledore, and it had taken a stiff bribe to Mundungus Fletcher to finally get Melody's location at the school she had chosen over Hogwarts, as well as some pictures that Mundungus had managed to get of Melody for Dumbledore to show to Order members so they would know who to look for.

Though Remus had to hold Sirius back from hexing Mundungus into the next millennium when some of the pictures the thief had tried to hide from them showed Melody in what looked like her underwear, until Mundungus had frantically explained that the outfit wasn't her underwear, but some kind of swimsuit the muggles called a bikini, that some girls wore outside in public when they were going swimming, and made a lewd comment about how hot the girl was in the outfit and earned himself a punch in the face from both Sirius and Moony that broke both his nose and knocked out a few teeth. It didn't take long for the two Marauders to get their hands on all copies of the bikini pictures, along with the negatives and destroyed them all as well as obliviating the memory of the pictures from Mundungus' mind.

'_Note to self, as soon as I see Melody, I'm going to _ransack_ her wardrobe and _burn_ every single one of those _bloody_ 'bikini's' of hers,_' Sirius thought furiously to himself as he remembered the lecherous look on Mundungus' face as the other man had stared at his private collection of Melody pictures, as he and Remus started making their way towards the dormitories that the info they had gotten from Mundungus said she was living in, '_Someone _that_ young shouldn't be wearing so little clothes when they go swimming in public, _especially_ when they have a body like _that_! What have the muggles been feeding her to make her body fill out like that at her age?!_'

As his companion placed a restraining hand on his arm to keep him from charging off in search of their long lost goddaughter who they hadn't seen in years, as Remus perused over the handrawn map of the area they were in they had manage to get from Mundungus before they had obliviated him

"Moony are you _sure_ this is the place?" Sirius whined as he glanced over at his companion impatiently for a moment before looking around at the darkening streets of the campus once more, "I'm dying to go see her as soon as possible, and are just wasting time standing around here, ya know."

"Yes, Padfoot I know. I'm just as eager to see her again as well, but its hard to pinpoint exactly where she might be thanks to Mundungus poor handwriting on this map," Remus said in a placating tone as he glanced over at Sirius once more in time to see his friend pout for a moment at his words, before turning his gaze away from Sirius to glance around at the surrounding buildings, before his eyes stopped on one building in particular as he saw the number on the door then glanced back down at the map for a brief second before face palming his forehead as he cursed for a moment.

"What? What's wrong?" Sirius asked as he stared at his friend in open concern. "Our search is over, Paddy. If I'm not correct, Melody's going to be in that building over there." Remus said as he pointed at the building he had been staring at just moments before.

"That's great! Let's get going already." Sirius said excitedly as he starts making his way towards the building instantly, when Remus suddenly seized his arm to stop his forward momentum, causing Sirius to turn back to face his friend once more, "What's wrong now, Moony?!"

"There's someone coming this way. Lets wait and see where they are headed before we go inside," Remus said as he grabs Sirius and makes his friend come hide with him behind a bush as they watch as a young girl with long red and black hair came walking down the path towards the dormitories, while holding onto the leash of a very big cat.

"Wait isn't that her?" Sirius demanded in a low whisper to Remus as he glanced over at the werewolf to see Remus was now digging into his robes for a moment, before finally pulling out on of Mundungus pictures, and both men carefully examine the picture with the girl coming their way as they completely missed the warning snarl the cat made to its mistress, as Sirius gives a small nod as his smile returned once more, "It's her."

"Yep, Padfoot it's definitely her. The cat is even in the picture as well." Remus said reassuringly as he returned his friends grin as he puts away the picture back into his pocket once more as both he and Sirius stood up from their hiding place, and started making their way after Melody.

Melody was nearly to the double doors of the dormitories when the two men finally reached her, and Sirius excitedly reached out to grasp her shoulder to try and stop her, and the next thing he knew, Melody and her cat seemed to disappear, seconds before Sirius suddenly found himself in excruciating pain as he found a knee kicking him in the stomach, knocking the air out of his lungs, seconds before he suddenly finds both his arms grabbed and jerked back in a painful way as he was forced into a kneeling position on the ground.

As he struggled with his assailant, he wondered why Remus was helping him when he heard a loud snarling and hissing sound followed by Remus crying out in pain, seconds before his friends' body hit the concrete floor. Twisting his head a bit to see what was happening, his eyes widened a bit when he saw his goddaughters oversized cat now sitting on Remus' back, licking its front paws for a few seconds, while digging its remaining claws into Remus' back if the werewolf tried to move, and Sirius realized that there wasn't any help coming from Remus' side anytime soon.

"Okay, I'm getting _sick_ and _tired_ of deal with you magical nutjobs on a _monthly_ basis. If your going to sneak up on someone you should be a _lot_ quieter about it, because I heard you coming a long time ago because of your heavy footfalls on the concrete. I don't care who you are or why you're here because I'm on a _tight_ schedule tonight," a girls voice snarled out behind Sirius, causing Sirius' breath to stop for a moment, as he realized that his attacker was the niece he had tried to contact, was since her cat was the one holding down Remus, as Melody quickly continued speaking as she gave Sirius' arm one last twist not releasing her grip on his limbs even in the slightest as her voice got colder as she spoke, "and I don't have time to deal with you like I did with the last group that showed up, but I advise you to go back and tell Dumbledore or whoever it was that sent you that I'm pressing charges the next time he sends his lackeys after me to try and _kidnap_ me again..."

"OW! Melody wait! We're _not_ here to kidnap you! I swear Dumbledore didn't send us to you. We came on our own!" Sirius cried out, as he tried to ignore the way pain was shooting up his arm from where she was twisting his wrist she was twisting yelled out, as he struggled to try and break free only to yelp again when her vice like grip tightened some more, "We're _friends_, and we just want to _talk_ to you."

"Yeah that's what everybody who came before you said too, before they tried," Melody said dismissing Sirius words, as she chuckled a bit at what her unknown hostage had just said, "and force me to come with them when I refused to listen to them."

"Padfoot, this isn't going like we planned. Melody I assure you that we are not who you think we are. Whatever happened in the past we won't do," Remus said in a placating tone as he winced a bit when Yoko suddenly digged his claws into his skin once more.

Before the two men could say anything else, Melody suddenly let out a startled gasp at what Remus had just said as she suddenly let go of Sirius' arms like she had been badly burned, causing Sirius to let out a sigh of relief as the stress on his arms disappeared, as he slowly turned around to face his goddaughter while rubbing his arms, only to stop and stare at Melody in shock as he see's the angered look now directed directly at him now.

"Excuse me? Did he just call you Padfoot?!" Melody exclaimed, her voice filled with anger as stared down at Sirius, as he attitude towards him turned meaner, as she crossed her arms over her chest as she glowers at the two men, with a look that sends shivers through them.

**_To be continued..._**

===================================== **Author's Notes:** This chapter ends at **_12_** pages. I'm looking for **_fanart_** pictures for this story, if anyone is interested in making them. I already have a few up on deviantart. If you want to take a look at them, check out my profile page where you'll find the links to the pictures. Dang, this is my _longest_ chapter ever for this chapter.

Sorry for the _LONG_ wait everyone. But I had a major bad case of writers block for this chapter. The more I wrote the bigger the writers block became, when I couldn't find what I could consider a proper stopping point to the chapter in order to post it up. And admit it, in the long run, the long wait for the next chapter was well _worth_ it by the time you reached the end of this chapter. :D Which should hopefully be also enough to tide you guys over long enough for me to work on the next one.

Plus in between writing this chapter, I'm _also_ begun writing _two_ other Harry Potter stories that's a crossover between **_One Piece_** based off of an idea I submitted to **TheBlackSeaReaper**'s HP/OP **_Challenges_** 'story'. If anyone want to see what the challenge I submitted is, either go to **TheBlackSeaReaper**'s profile page and pull up chapter 17 of the HP/OP story that's under the title name I mentioned, or check out the Challenge I have up in my forums. The link to my forum page is in my profile page. And another one that's a **_Tenchi Muyo_** crossover.

I did some research on the **_Liverpool Institute of the Performing Arts (LIPA)_**. I don't remember if I had given the school Melody a name yet, so I pick this real life school as the place she forsakes Hogwarts in order to go to. And she has shares to it, because I'm saying it existed at the time her parents were alive and opened in 1990 instead of 1996 like it did in real life.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Started On:<em>** June 15, 2013  
><strong><em>Updated On:<em>** July 17, 2013


End file.
